Make You Mine
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Sequel to Bite My Tongue. Almost five years have passed, and now Logan and James are coming across each other again. And the appearance of James makes things really difficult for Logan, because he's still in love with James. But things can't go back to the way they were, because that's too hard. Rated for later chapters.
1. Five Years Later

**Make You Mine**

**Rating: M, for later chapters**

**Pairing: JettxLogan, Jagan, Kenlos, mentions of LoganxJo, maybe JettxJo(?)**

**Summary: Sequel to **_**Bite My Tongue.**_** Almost five years have passed, and now Logan and James are coming across each other again. And the appearance of James makes things really difficult for Logan, because he's still in love with James. But things can't go back to the way they were, because that's too hard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, which includes BTR. I only own any and all of the OCs that have been added to the story. **

**A/N: So, James and Logan are back. If you haven't read the first one, I highly suggest reading it; but I won't pressure you, I guess… But I gotta say, I'm a little excited for this sequel. It's got way more drama and hopefully will be way better than the first, which is highly unlikely. But I'd like to think it's at least close to possible.**

**Anyways, in this story, there is a four and a half year jump. I originally only wanted two years, but then I thought of an idea… So, now it's a longer jump. But I think I like this better than just the two years.**

**Um, this came really fast; I know. But the second I finished BMT, I couldn't stop thinking about this. And I decided to put it up a lot sooner than I had anticipated.**

**So, Here ya go! :)**

**Chapter One:**

It's been nearly five years. Logan wasn't planning on staying away. In fact, Logan was planning on going back to them when he turned eighteen because James was his. And Logan didn't want his Jamie to forget about him. But things change, and things happen. And really, Logan didn't want to disappoint his friends. So, he stayed away and hoped with everything in his being that nothing stopped James from finding love again.

The first six months had been torture for him. Jo was literally the worst girlfriend ever. Hands down. He didn't understand how Kendall had been able to stand her. But he guessed she had her okay moments. That is, when she wasn't out fucking any guy that showed any kind of interest in her. And that's how the first mistake happened. Well, Logan won't admit that it was a mistake because it had brought a very bright and smart little girl into his life. And he would never change what he had decided.

Jo had gone to him and his grandparents a month into the relationship, and told them that she was pregnant. His grandparents were happy, because at least he wasn't out having sex with guys. But Logan hadn't been the one to get her pregnant. He hadn't even _touched_ Jo that way. Ever. And Logan would never even think about doing anything like that.

But his grandparents had looked happy. And when they were in the privacy of his bedroom, Jo had mentioned that she was having an abortion. And just the mention of the word made Logan want to vomit. So, Logan had said he'd raise her, without Jo's help. And surprisingly, Jo agreed. On one condition, of course; she was to have _nothing_ to do with the child after the pregnancy.

And five months later, Logan was waving goodbye to Jo with a brand new baby girl in his arms. And he hasn't looked back since.

But what made things worse, was that he had no one to raise the child with him. He had moved out of his grandparents' house two months ago. And the three of them agreed that as long as Logan and Jo were breaking it off, they'd have nothing to do with each other. And Logan was all too happy to agree.

Logan had called his mother for help, saying that he needed help with his brand new baby. When his mother asked why he hadn't told her that he had gotten Jo pregnant, Logan had said that she was never faithful to him, but that was alright with Logan. Because he hadn't wanted to be in the relationship to begin with. So, thing were alright. And Logan's mother had been all too happy to hear that Logan was never going to see his grandparents, even if they were her parents; they had put Logan through too much pain and suffering to have her sympathy.

Logan and his mother took care of little baby Jasmine Rose alone for the majority of a year and a half. It wasn't until a cold, windy day in October that Logan came across anyone from high school. And, although Logan was a little iffy about the whole ordeal, it was Jett and Logan was a lot happier than he allowed him to be.

As the months passed, Logan found himself and Jett to be a lot closer than how they were in high school. And Logan began to think that maybe Jett would be a good distraction from letting himself go and search for his Jamie. So, Logan began seeing Jett every time he got the feeling of loneliness and longing.

Soon, he found himself and Jett spending time alone and going from friends to boyfriends. And Logan found himself – no matter how much he hated to admit it – falling for Jett. And even then, Logan still found himself thinking about a certain brunet haired, hazel eyed, gorgeous cutie that never seemed to leave his mind; but Logan wasn't complaining.

And by the time two years passed, Jett proposed. And in the midst of saying yes, Logan found himself briefly wondering what it would be like if he and James were still together. He doubted that James and him would be engaged, and that's what brought him to the understanding that they probably wouldn't have lasted much longer, if it hadn't been for his grandparents and James' mother. But something deep down also told him that was wrong.

He didn't know which one to believe.

But that didn't matter, because he was going to be happy some day. Happy with his baby girl and newly added husband, and Logan couldn't be happier. Even if that meant that Jett was the one he was married to. And really, Logan wasn't complaining much. It was just that he used to think – during the short months they were together – that James would be the one that he married.

Which leads us to now. Logan had just gotten home from visiting his mother with Jasmine, and Jett was sitting there with someone that he's never seen before. It was a woman, who looked to be about the same age as his mother, and she was sitting across from Jett at the dining table. They were talking about something quietly, and Logan wasn't sure if he should be worried or nervous. Which were pretty much the same thing, but Logan wasn't able to think at the moment because the woman just looked up and noticed him.

"Uh, hello." The woman said, giving a little smile at Logan.

Jett turned around when she addressed Logan. "Logan, you're home early." He stood up and made his way over to Logan, hugging him and Jasmine before he grabbed her out of his arms.

"Uh, yeah." Logan said. "I wanted to be here before you, but you're already here…" Logan still hasn't taken his eyes off of the woman that was sitting at his dining room table.

"This is my mother." Jett said, realizing that Logan has never met or seen any pictures or her. "She wanted to meet you before the wedding."

"Oh, hi. I'm Logan." Logan smiled at her before finally looking at Jett. Jett was still in his pajama pants, which meant that he probably didn't get up until his mother knocked on their front door. But Logan liked seeing Jett not care about his looks because it was a rare occurrence. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Stetson."

"Please call me Morgan, Logan. We're gonna be family soon." She stood up from the table, before starting towards the front door. "But I sadly can't stay any longer. I have a business deal to make, and I can't be late."

"Bye, mom." Jett said, setting Jasmine down and walking over to her to give her a hug.

XxX

James, as soon as he realized that he was never going to see Logan again, decided that he would much rather spend his time fucking anything that breathes. Well, he did have standards. Like they could only have brunette hair and chocolate eyes, but even then he'd let those slide once in a while. What he wouldn't let slide was they had to be a girl. Sure, he wasn't into girls. But he had tried doing things with guys, and it only seemed like he was with Logan. And every morning that he'd have to kick the guy out of his house, he'd feel like he was kicking out Logan. So, he quickly decided that he would never sleep with a guy that looked anything like Logan, ever again.

But that didn't stop him from having a relationship with Sean Baker. That hadn't lasted long; mostly because the guy wanted something more serious, while James just wanted to have fun. And the guy demanded marriage. So, as soon as the guy brought it up, James kicked him out of his life. And he felt even worse than having to kick out the guys the next morning after sex. Because he had actually enjoyed the guys presence for more than just sex, and that seemed like it was Logan.

So, after the relationship ended, James refused to leave his apartment that he shared with Kendall and Carlos. Of course, Kendall and Carlos had bugged him about at least getting a job because they could be the only two paying the bills, when there were three people living in the house. And James had begged for a couple months before doing anything. Surprisingly, they had agreed.

So, like James promised, two months later, James found a job that had him moving to California. And since the three of them have never been separated, Kendall and Carlos joined him to California.

And three years later, the three of them found themselves sharing an actual house and almost back to normal. James was still upset about the breakup of him and Logan, but James was actually able to go out with guys; even though there was never a second date or anything more than a small kiss on the cheek at the end of the night. Which made James feel like he was back in middle and high school all over again. But it was better than having the pain in his chest after sleeping with anyone that wasn't Logan.

And now, James was waiting for Kendall and Carlos to come home from a romantic date, even though they had gotten married last year. Which was actually very secluded for the way the liked things. Carlos always was enjoying being around tons of people when it came to parties and thing, and Kendall couldn't deny Carlos anything. So, when they said that they wanted a small wedding, only close friends and family came, James was surprised.

They had called Mrs. Mitchell, inviting her and Logan to the wedding. And when she mentioned that he was seeing Jett, the three of them – Kendall, Carlos and Joanna – immediately decided that bring Logan and Jett and Jasmine – who Kendall and Carlos had no idea was – wasn't a good idea. Joanna had come, saying that she was sorry about Logan not coming but that he sent his congrats to the newlywed couple. Kendall doubted she told Logan about the wedding at all, but he wasn't upset, Logan would have most likely wanted to come and having him and James together in the same room, with Logan and Jett dating, wasn't a good idea.

But James didn't understand why Kendall and Carlos still insisted on dating, when they already lived together and were married. He never questioned it, though, since he wasn't the one married.

When they finally showed up, however, James was passed out on the couch, and their previous plans of going out to eat were instantly crushed. But Kendall and Carlos found an even better way to pass the time, and practically sprinted to their shared room.

XxX

The next day, James was walking down the street to work, when he spotted someone that looked oddly familiar. At first, he couldn't remember who the person was. But as he got closer to the person, he instantly realized that it was Jett Stetson. He was standing outside of a building with a little girl, who had blonde hair and bright brown eyes, and it looked like they were waiting for someone to come out of the building they were standing in front of.

He was about to continue walking, turning around a corner, when he spotted a brown haired, brown eyed beauty walking out of the building and wrapping his arms around Jett. James was a little shocked about the exchange, mostly because Jett had been a bad person back in high school and now he was lifting Logan up off the sidewalk and spinning him around. _And they had a_ _kid?!_

James didn't realize that he was upset and slightly mad about the sight that he just saw, until he was stomping through the building he worked at and people were giving him evil glares. He immediately stopped, when he looked over at the elevators and saw his boss standing there looking his direction. He immediately became embarrassed, and slowed his pace and tried to calm his nerves.

"Rough day, Diamond?" His boss asked as soon as James reached him.

"You have no idea."

**A/N: So, there was a lot of information in this chapter. But I thought I'd give you guys a brief summary about the five years that passed, before anything really happened. And James saw Logan and Jett and Jasmine. Oh no.**

**I hope you guys like it. And I chose Jasmine as the daughter's name because Logan was almost positive that he'd never see James again and: Ja**s**mi**n**e. And I thought that was a good way to keep Jamie in Logan's life. But it looks like they're going to see each other a lot sooner than they expected.**

**So, what do you think is gonna happen in this story? Review. Even if it's criticism. I don't care. :)**


	2. Catching Up

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, which sadly includes BTR. I only own the plot and any OCs that I add to the story.**

**A/N: Firstly, I wanna say thanks to the guest that reviewed about me deserving a reward! I literally smiled the whole day after reading that, it may have been the best review I've ever gotten. :D**

**Secondly, I seriously love you guys. The second I posted the first chapter, I was regretting it because I thought everyone would hate the idea. And then everyone the reviewed said they loved it. So, everyone that reviewed made me feel so much better about the sequel and I just love you guys. And thanks for reviewing and taking your time to actually read the chapter. :)**

**And Lastly, I just wanna warn you guys that this story will be loaded with tons more drama than the first story.**

**So, with that all being said, enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter Two.**

For the rest of the day, James just wanted to storm out of the office that he was stuck in and hunt down Jett. He didn't want to hear any explanation. He just wanted to punch the jerk for taking away _his_ Logie. But more than that, James just wanted to be able to hold Logan in his arms again. But James knew that things were a lot more complicated than how they were when they left off.

Logan had a child. Sure, things could be different than James was thinking, because James immediately thought of the worst when it came to situations like this. But James fairly sure that she was Logan's child, and with the way that Jett was standing so close to her, he loved her just as much.

And when the time came to finally leave, James fled out of the building faster than he ever had. He ran down the streets, not stopping to apologize about bumping into someone or knocking them onto the ground. The only time he stopped was when he was able to open the door to his house and slam it shut; which only caused Carlos to come running into the foyer to see why the door was slammed shut.

"James, what the hell?" Carlos asked, gesturing to the door.

"Jett. Logan. Child." And that was the only explanation that he was able to provide before he took off towards his bedroom.

He hadn't realized that he started to tear up until he was running up the stairs and tripped over a random piece of clothing that probably was thrown there from one of his best friends. He didn't bother to get up, once he face planted into the carpeted staircase. He laid there, tears leaking out of his eyes and landing on the floor.

"Uh, what was that supposed to mean?" Carlos asked.

The only response that he got was the one of James letting a sob crash past his parted lips and the tears to triple in quantity. And that was when Carlos realized that the only way to calm down a hysterical James was to walk up the stairs and pull him into a hug; which is what he did.

They probably sat there for hours, James silently sobbing into Carlos' neck and Carlos rubbing his back. They didn't realize the length of it, until Kendall came bounding into the house, a smile on his face and a bag of food in his hand. The second he noticed the sight on the staircase, though, brought the smile of his face and the bag crashing to the ground. He hadn't seen James this upset since Logan left.

"What happened?"

Carlos just shrugged his shoulders, not being able to provide his husband much about the situation, other than the three words that James had told him before he broke down.

XxX

Logan was spending the day with Jasmine and Jett, just walking about town looking at the shops that the town had to offer. Logan was never one to spend his time shopping – window shopping included – but when it came to the two most important people in his life, he couldn't seem to say no; especially when Jasmine used the puppy eyes. And if Logan didn't know any better, he would say she was related to Kendall, because he used the same exact expression whenever he wanted something. And the thought just made Logan's heart ache.

Sure, he had always wanted to go back to them – even if it was just Kendall and Carlos that wanted him back, because he knew that James would be upset about Jett – but the second Jasmine came into his life, he was just scared and looking out for her. And it was bad enough that her great grandparents wanted nothing to do with her; he wouldn't allow the three people that meant more to him than Jett - and really, that was saying something – tell her the same thing his grandparents told her. Even if she was still too young to understand what they were talking about.

But that didn't stop the vision of what could have happened if he just went back to them instead of settling for Jett. James would be his once again, and the three of them would be ready to start a family. And Kendall and Carlos would probably be their best men. And the vision only made his heart ache more.

So, Logan asked if they wanted to go get some ice cream; which he received to equally excited squeals in response. And Jett claimed that they both had come from Jasmine. And as the two of them ran towards the ice cream shop, Logan stood there, smiled at the sight of them: Jett stopping and bending down to allow Jasmine to hop onto his back for a piggy back ride.

By the time Logan joined them, Jett and Jasmine were already sitting at a table with ice cream dripping down their cones and faces. They were arguing about how had won the race, because apparently Jett had offered to race Jasmine in order to find out who would pay for Jasmine's new toy, and Jasmine had forced him to put her down. Jett claimed that she cheated, and in response Jasmine stuck her tongue out.

"How about I pay for it?" Logan offered, causing the both of them to look over at him with wide smiles on their faces.

"Okay, daddy!" Jasmine exclaimed, offering a taste to him. "Wanna taste?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna get a vanilla."

"No fun." Jasmine said, taking a giant lick from the side of the cone that had ice cream dripping down.

XxX

When they were walking back to the apartment, Jasmine had said she wanted to go to the park, but Logan had to get home and start on dinner. So, Jett had offered, claiming that it was a good time for Logan to take a break from having to watch Jasmine all the time. And if it wasn't for the fact that Jasmine was already tugging on Jett's pants for him to follow, Logan would have declined, stating that Jasmine needed to get home and take a bath. But Logan couldn't deny her much, so he allowed as long as they were home in forty minutes.

And on the walk to the apartment alone, Logan couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like if Jasmine and Jett weren't in it. Easily enough, if Jett wasn't in his life, he probably would have gone back to James. And maybe, just maybe, James would have been the one to propose instead of Jett.

But when it came to Jasmine, Logan couldn't figure out where he would be. And that clearly meant that Logan never wanted to find out where he would be without her. And that brought another smile to his face, even though he wanted to cry about the fact that James would no longer be his.

And Logan could have sworn he was passed this stage of the heartbreak; but clearly, he was wrong.

When he reached the apartment, Logan received a call from an unknown number. He hesitated before allowing himself to press the 'call' button and bring it to his ear. When he said hello, he wasn't expecting the voice on the other line. Kendall.

"Well, hello to you too." There was amusement and anger and confusion and disappointment. But Logan couldn't figure out why. "It's been awhile, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you get my number?"

"Oh, your mom gave it to me after about an hour of persuasion." And Logan need to remember to yell at his mother for that, because he had begged her that no matter how much they begged for his number to not give it to them.

"Dammit." Logan muttered, not realizing that Kendall could hear him.

"Hey, don't blame her." Kendall said, before cutting Logan off when he began to speak. "But I think you and I need to meet up."

"Meet up? Why?"

"Because" Was all Kendall provided as a reason. "I hear you're in California."

"Yeah"

"Meet me at the coffee shop across from Rocque Records."

"But-"

"I gotta go. Be there at ten thirty." And before Logan was able to protest, the line went dead and Logan was left standing there very confused.

XxX

The next morning, Logan told Jett that he had to go into work for an emergency and needed Jasmine to go to meet up with his mother with him. Jett didn't seem like he wanted to, but agreed after Logan gave his best shot at the puppy dog eyes. Jett only laughed at the face, and said that he'd take her but only if Logan took him out that night. Logan agreed.

So, as he walked down the street towards the coffee shop, Logan was wondering what the hell Kendall wanted. It wasn't that they hated each other, unless Kendall hated him for ditching them, but it was just… Why now? Why not before Jett came around? Why not when Logan turned eighteen? Why not kidnap him?

But the last question was dismissed because that would mean he wouldn't have become the father of Jasmine, and that was unacceptable. He was a better person because of her. And he loved her as if she was his own child.

When he reached the coffee shop, he stopped in front of it and looked in. Kendall was already there, with Carlos, and they had their heads close to each other's, probably talking about something private. And Logan didn't really want to ruin the adorable moment, but he wanted to get this over with and go back to his daughter.

So, he walked into the shop, quickly ordering a coffee and waiting for it to be made, before walking over to Kendall and Carlos. They looked up at him, when he approached their table, and Kendall motioned for him to take seat across from them. Hesitantly, Logan obliged.

"Hey" Carlos said, small smile gracing his face before it disappeared.

And that meant the reason they were here wasn't good; Carlos never wasn't smiling.

"What's this about?"

"Well, I'm great, Logan. It's good to see you, too." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I guess I just wasn't expecting to see you guys again." Logan said, looking down at his coffee.

"It's fine. But I do have to ask you a few questions."

"Uh, okay."

And as Logan looked up to look at Kendall's face, he saw it. A ring. On Kendall's ring finger. Logan's eyes widened when he spotted the same gold band on Carlos' finger out of the corner of his eye. When he looked up at Kendall, he was looking down at the same spot Logan was previously looking at.

"So, you guys are married?" Logan asked. He always knew that they would get married, it's just… it just hit him how long it was since the last time he had seen them. And he was a little – or a lot – upset that he wasn't invited to the wedding.

"Uh, yeah. We wanted to invite you, but your mom said it probably wasn't a good idea since you and James."

"Me and James? What do we have anything to do with your guys' _wedding_? I can't believe I missed it." Logan said, frustration with himself beginning to show. "I missed my best friends' wedding."

"It's not your fault, Logan."

"But it _is_. I wanted to go see you guys and go back to normal, but I was afraid you guys would hate me and I didn't want to get rejected by you guys, too." Logan didn't realize he was crying, until he felt Kendall sit down next to him and wrap his arms around him.

"We heard about your grandparents, Logie, and we are so sorry."

"I-its okay. I don't ca-care what they d-do to me." Logan took a deep breath, calming himself down. "What did you guys want to ask me?"

"Right." Kendall said, pulling away from Logan. "Well, uh, I don't want to upset you or anything…but James said he saw-"

"Wait, James?" Logan asked, looking around as if James would magically appear. "Where is he?"

"At home. Pretty upset, actually."

"What happened?" Logan's head snapped back to face Kendall, expecting to hear about someone hurting his Jamie. _No, not mine. Not anymore._

"As I was saying, he said he saw you yesterday…" Kendall trailed off looking down at the table, hoping Logan would understand what he meant. And was grateful, when Logan did.

"And he saw me with Jett…and Jasmine."

"Jasmine?" Carlos asked. "Is she your daughter?"

"Uh, well…" Logan wasn't sure what to say. "Kind of. It's complicated; but basically her mother wanted to get an abortion and wouldn't allow her. So, as soon as Jasmine was born, I was her only parent."

"So, you got a girl pregnant?" Carlos asked, not allowing Kendall to speak because he knew that he would just get angry.

"No!" Logan exclaimed instantly.

"Then, how…"

Logan sighed, getting ready to tell the whole story. "When I moved in with my grandparents, they hoped they could force me to be straight. So, they got some chick – which wasn't really as random as they thought, because she was _Jo_ – and said that we were to get married. And a few weeks later, she sat down with my grandparents and I and said that she was pregnant. They were actually excited, because at least I wasn't screwing some guy. But later that night, she told me she didn't want to keep it. I freaked because that meant abortion, and I didn't like that. So, I said that I'd keep her and we could go our separate ways once she was born, because by then I was eighteen. And that's what happened. I don't know who the father is, but that didn't matter because at least she wasn't getting an abortion.

"And when my grandparent found out and Jo leaving, they disowned me saying that I could do whatever I wanted as long as I never speak to them again. So, I asked my mom for help. A year later, I met up with Jett-" He stopped talking at that, because he wasn't sure if they wanted to know about the rest.

"What happened with Jett? Is he just someone helping out with Jasmine?"

"Uh, no. We, uh, actually just got engaged."

"Engaged? To Jett?" Kendall finally spoke up. "Are you insane? Did you forget what he did to you back in high school?"

"No, but what else was I supposed to do, Kendall? The only guy that I loved was taken from me and I was scared to go back because I had a daughter. And I didn't want to get rejected by him, too." Tears formed back in Logan's eyes at that point. "I wouldn't be able to handle _him_ rejecting me."

"Logan," Kendall sighed, calming down when he saw the tears. "James wouldn't have rejected you. Sure, he would have been confused. But he loved you – loves you, and just because you had a daughter wouldn't have changed that."

"I'm not so sure about that…" Logan said, looking up to look into Kendall's eyes. "Sure, he loves me, Kendall. But he wasn't ready for a family. Fuck, _I_ wasn't ready for a family."

"Hey, I doubt he would have thought twice about taking you back."

**A/N: So, this chapter was just as easy to write as the last one. I like that they are easy. Now only if my other stories were this easy…**

**Anyways, crying, crying, and more crying. I know: I hate it, too. But. Before anything can go back to normal, there is gonna be tons of tears and crying and drama.**

**So, review. Maybe I will post the next chapter tomorrow…? But only if you review and tell me what you think about Jett. Even though I know everyone hates him. But how was he in this chapter? :) And what about Jamie?! I feel bad for him.**


	3. Running Into Logan

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable, which includes BTR. I only own the plot and any OCs that are added.**

**A/N: So, really. I said this twice last chapter. But I love you guys. And I don't think I've said that to anyone that isn't family. And thank you guys, for reading this. :)**

**So, uh, I'm sorry that James and Logan haven't met up yet in the story. But I think you'll be kind of happy with the ending of this chapter. Or. Maybe not. I don't know. Just read…and don't hate me, please? And there are a couple cuss words in this chapter…I don't think it really makes a difference, since the stories already rated M, but I wanted to warn you before you get to any of them and it shocks you…or offends you.**

**Anyways, here ya go!**

**Chapter Three.**

Later on that night, when Jett offered to give Jasmine a bath, claiming that Logan did too much, Logan decided to call his mother. There were a few things that Logan wanted to ask her about, and he didn't want Jasmine or Jett around to hear about it.

At first, Logan was a little upset that his mother had given Kendall his phone number; but after sitting down and talking to him about everything, he realized that it was the smarter thing to do. Besides, it's been way too long since they've spoken last and he was actually looking forward to Carlos and Kendall meeting Jasmine.

Now, he couldn't say the same for James; even thought he wished he could. James was always unexpected, and Logan didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing. Sure, Kendall had a point about James loving him back then. But that was back then, if anything the time and distance had to have changed something in his heart. Plus, why didn't James walk up to him yesterday, if he loved him?

Okay, so maybe, Jett and Jasmine was there. And maybe, James was a little freaked out. But that proves a point; James freaked out about Logan being with Jett and having his daughter. There was no way James was going to take him back way before Jett and Logan even got together.

And, why was Logan thinking about getting back together with James? He was _engaged! _He was going to marry Jett, so that way the two of them could raise Jasmine and nothing would be complicated.

Why the hell did James have to ruin everything? Well, okay; necessarily James didn't ruin anything. It's just Logan was thinking too much into everything – like always – and Logan was the one that was making things complicated.

So with that, Logan dialed his mother phone number, and lifted his phone to his ear. He waited for two rings, before his mother picked up.

"Hey, mom." Logan said, he could tell that his voice wavered for about a second and cursed himself for thinking about James and Jett and Jasmine before calling his mother.

"Sweetie, how are you?" Her voice made her sound a little old, which was most likely because she was tired, and Logan began to feel a little bad for being mad at her. But that lasted only a second, before his mother asked about Kendall. "Did he call?"

"Yes, mother, he did." Logan stopped for a second, wondering why he was being so cold. "I'm sorry about that. It's just – why did you give him my number?"

"Why?" For a second, Logan didn't think she'd answer. "Because it's been almost _five years_, Logan. I think it's been enough time for you to be avoiding your best friends."

"I wasn't avoiding them! I was busy; if you haven't remembered, I have a child to take care of!"

"I remember, Logan. And I'm sorry." Joanna let out a sigh, before continuing. "I didn't want to give it to him, but they deserved to know the truth. And in the background, I could hear James crying, Logan. I wasn't gonna – he deserves to know."

And that's what Logan was afraid of. James didn't even know the truth, and he was already crying. Logan didn't want this to happen; it wasn't supposed to happen. This was why he didn't go back, but it was too late to go back, now.

"I don't think he was crying because you have a daughter now, Logan. I think it was because he didn't find out from _you._ Instead, he found out by seeing you on the street."

"I-I know, it's just… This was why I didn't want to bring them into this. I didn't want to hurt him."

"I know you didn't. But what do you think would happen? He just forget about the person that he loved and didn't even get to say _goodbye_ to? I know you're smarter than that, Logan." Joanna sighed, once again, before continuing. "Logan, listen. I think the best thing that you can do for him now, is tell him the truth. And even if he does hate you for your having a child, which he won't, you have Jett. So, don't worry about how he's gonna react."

"I just – don't wanna see him again and end up wanting him back, because – like you said – I have Jett. We're getting married, and I don't want to screw things up with him."

XxX

James was kind of surprised to hear that Kendall and Carlos went out to meet up with Logan. Sure, it upset him that they went without asking him; but at least he knew the truth behind Jett and Logan and the little girl. Or. He would know the truth, if they would just tell him. But they said that it was something that Logan should tell him, and not them. And that kind of just irritated him.

So, he had gone into his bedroom and locked the door, wanting to be alone so he could sulk about his life.

He didn't understand why they wouldn't just tell him. It wasn't like Logan and he were planning on meeting up any time in the near future. Besides, Logan was being mean. Logan refused to tell him about this daughter of his and the fact that he and Jett had gotten together. He just hoped that he wasn't right about Logan and Jett. He could live with Logan having a daughter. He could live with Logan being gone for so long, even after he turned eighteen. But he could not live with Logan choosing Jett of him. That was like a stab in the back and James couldn't handle that.

Sulking didn't last long, considering that Kendall managed to acquire the knowledge of a locksmith. Five minutes into being locked up in his room, and Kendall was pushing the door opened as if it was never locked in the first place. And Kendall seriously needed to teach James how to do that because that's fucking awesome.

"James, come on. It's not our fault." Carlos said, walking in behind Kendall.

"You guys didn't have to go meet up with him." James said, standing up from his bed and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"The kitchen. I'm hungry." James said, stepping out of his room and making his way towards the stairs."

XxX

The next morning when James woke up, he decided that it would be a good idea to go on a jog this morning. He hadn't gone for a jog in about three years; he stopped right after he ended thing with Sean. And as he was getting ready for his jog, James found himself smiling; instantly, he realized that he should have done this the day before, instead of breaking down in front of Carlos and Kendall.

As he made his way down the stairs, he noticed that Kendall and Carlos were cuddling on the couch, watching the news. It was a normal sight; usually, though, they were sharing the recliner with Carlos sitting on Kendall's lap. Normally, the sight kind of irritated him, but today James felt a little different and he actually smiled at the sight of his two best friends.

Without having to turn and face James, Kendall spoke. "There's a couple pancakes in the microwave waiting for you."

James' smile grew wider at the fact that his two best friends thought of him when they made breakfast. They usually did, but James never noticed the gesture.

"Thanks"

As soon as James grabbed the pancakes and added a tiny amount of syrup, he walked into the living room and sat down on the recliner. The television was on a commercial, and Kendall and Carlos were really quiet. When James looked up to see what they were doing, he spotted them staring at him.

"What?"

"You're going jogging?" Carlos asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"No reason." Kendall said, cutting Carlos off. "Just – have fun."

Once James was done with his pancakes, he got up off the recliner to take his plate into the kitchen and rinse it off. Afterwards, he ran upstairs to put his shoes on and quickly ran back down stairs to jog out the front door.

Even though James has been in California for a couple years, he never had the time to actually go around the city and find any cool places to go jogging; which was why he had chosen the park, because he knew where _that_ was and it didn't take very long to get there.

And on his way to the park, he began to think about Kendall and Carlos for some reason. It was amazing how long they've lasted and everything that they've gone through. Now, sure James believed in their relationship. And sure, they were very adorable in their own sickeningly disgusting way. But sometimes, James hated their relationship. And that was mostly because they got to stay together, while he and Logan ended up torn apart. But that wasn't the worst part about it.

Logan was with Jett. Of all people, it just had to be Jett. And that was honestly the worst thing in the world; and not just because of the jealousy that James felt. It was because Jett was friends with Brian and Brian was a fucking prick. And then there was the child part of the situation. James didn't even know what that was about; whether they adopted or Logan got someone pregnant or what. And James was honestly scared to find out, because if there was some way to get Logan back, then they'd be bond to Jett; that is, if they adopted.

But that wasn't even the worst part about everything. Logan looked fucking _happy_ with Jett and the little girl yesterday. Granted, they were in public and it was only a second before James took off upset, but in that second Logan looked happy. Almost as happy as he was with James; and James wasn't even needing to be self-centered for that.

Kendall and Carlos had gone through having to tell their parents about being together. It was kind of bittersweet; because while they were okay with the idea, it still took almost a year for them to be okay with seeing them together. And James knew that it was really tough on Kendall and Carlos. Even though James knew what it was like to not be accepted for who you are, their situations were a little different.

And James hates to admit it, but he was a little jealous and upset about Kendall's and Carlos' parents accepting them for who they really were. But no matter how jealous and upset he was, James didn't let that change their friendship; and not only because they were the only two people that he really had left.

Once James became eighteen, Josh and Brooke had basically kicked him out of the side of the street. He was cut off on any and all money that he was given before, and Brooke basically told him that she chose Josh over him, no matter what Josh has done. Well, she said that before James told her what he had done; which of course Josh denied. But James was fairly sure that she believed her son, because about a week later news got out that she was single. And James was happy that his mother took his advice; even if she still didn't want anything to do with him.

As James reached the park, he noticed a certain someone and a little girl playing on the swings; and James wasn't sure what he should do, other than stop and watch them interact. And that was mostly due to the fact that James wasn't sure what else to do.

XxX

"Daddy!" Jasmine giggled, looking back at Logan who had stopped pushing her in order to hear her complain. "Not nice!"

"Alright, Jazzy; alright." Logan chuckled, giving her a giant push to get her to stop complaining.

Logan continued to push Jasmine, with her giggling every time she got pushed, until Logan's eyes landed on a familiar looking male. And really, Logan didn't expect to see James so soon. Well, he also didn't expect to talk to Kendall and Carlos as soon as he did. But that didn't stop them from showing up in his life.

He froze, staring at him, while he stared right back. That was, until Jasmine started yelling for him to pay attention.

"Daddy!" He couldn't help but chuckle at the tone in her voice; even though he didn't even want to make any noise, hoping James wasn't actually paying attention to him. "I wanna go play!"

"Alright." Logan grabbed the chains, stopping the swing, and picked her up out of the swing. "There" He set her down on the ground, watching her run off to play with the little girl that was playing on the slide. "Don't leave the park!"

"Okay!"

And when he looked up towards the spot that James had previously been standing at, James was walking towards him. Logan's heartbeat started racing, not sure whether he should run or stay there and confront him. And really, just standing in the same proximity was bad enough, because he seriously looked just as amazing as he used to. There was no way in hell actually talking to him would be good.

"Uh, hi." James said, as soon as he approached Logan.

**A/N: **_**Noo!**_** That's what you're thinking, right? Well, I couldn't help it. I kind of love cliffhangers, as long as I'm not reading the story; which is probably a little rude. But. Sorry… :)**

**Anyways, there was no Jett in this chapter. There was mentions of him, but no actual Jett. So, that's good for those Jett haters. And James and Logan finally met up; which was sooner than I really wanted. But it works out. **

**So, don't forget to review. :D**


	4. Weekend Sleepover

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that have been or may be added.**

**A/N: So, the last chapter ended with a cliffhanger; sorry about that. But not really. Because I like cliffhangers. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing last chapter! I love reading the reviews, and they definitely are making reviewing a lot easier for me because they give me great ideas, even though none of the reviews actually say anything about what my idea ends up to be. And I just – I love the reviews. So, thank you.**

**Here ya go!**

**Chapter Four.**

"_Uh, hi." James said, as soon as he approached Logan._

Logan stared, wide eyed, at James. He was slightly in shock at the closeness between the two of them.

With the amount of time that has passed since the last time they saw each other, you'd think that it would be slightly awkward and he'd be kind of not sure of what he really wanted to do more; kiss him or run away and hide. But Logan knew exactly what he wanted, and that was both. Because James looked like he hadn't aged a bit it the last five years and Logan almost forgot that he was no longer back in high school, not having to worry about a five year old and a fiancé that he needed to get back to soon.

Logan had wanted to run up to James and wrap his arms around him, the second his eyes landed on him – in the midst of his mind going blank for the mere sight of him – but now, Logan just wanted to run and hide because he knew what was coming next. And he was honestly terrified of what might happen.

"Uh, Logan?" James spoke up, not sure what was going through Logan's head. But with the lost and terrified look that was on Logan's face, James knew that Logan was afraid to even acknowledge him; but James wanted the truth. Even if it was going to hurt him, he needed to know the truth.

"Huh?" Logan shook away the thoughts that were swirling through his mind, and focused his eyes on Jasmine, who was running around with a little girl about her age. "Sorry"

"So," James began, changing the subject. "A daughter?"

"Yeah" There was a smile fallen onto Logan's face as he answered, and he couldn't help but watch Jasmine for longer than he intended to before turning towards James and sighing. "How about we sit down? I kind of owe you an explanation; and since Jazzy's busy, it'll be easier now."

As they made their way to the picnic table that was the only one empty, which was completely out in the open to the rays of the sun, Logan couldn't help but realize that this might be the best thing that's happened yet; James showing up now, with Jett busy with his mother, and no one else around that might ruin the conversation; even if that's all Logan wanted to happen. He owed it to James to tell the truth.

Up until Logan sat down and stared down at the table, instead of looking up towards James, neither of them realized that tears were slowly making their way down Logan's face. and the only way that they found out, was one of the tears landed on the table, causing a wet stain to show up on the table and make it look like it was starting to rain. But there wasn't a cloud in sight, so they both knew better.

"You okay, Logan?" James asked, concerned about the brunet that was sitting in front of him.

Logan nodded his head, trying to wipe away the tears before any more were able to make their way down his face. But it was already too late, so there was no point in lying to James. "It's just – I didn't think that – I can't believe you're _here_." Logan said, not sure of what he really wanted to say.

"Yeah, well it's California, Logan. This is where everyone goes when they want to be famous." James gave a small smile, before looking over to Jasmine where she had started a game of tag with a couple people that were at the park; she even had a few older kids playing with them as well. "She doesn't really look like you, Logan." And he didn't mean it offensive; he just was stating the obvious.

"It would be kind of weird if she did, though." Logan chuckled, trying not to make it seem like he was being rude. "She's not exactly mine. I just – I couldn't let her mother abort her." He looked towards the same place James was looking, noticing that Jasmine was being chased by a girl who was making it way too easy for Jasmine to get away from her. "I don't like that her mother would just give up something like Jasmine so _easy_. I mean, Jasmine's hands down one of the best things in my life at the moment."

"The other being Jett?" He was going to let Logan answer, but something that Logan said had caught his attention. "Wait! So, you aren't her really father?"

"No," Logan let out an exaggerated sigh, hoping this was the last time he'd ever have to explain this story to anyone. "When my grandparents took me away…" Logan had to stop himself here, because he had almost said _from you_ and that probably would have caused Logan to break down for the tenth time this week. "They set me up with Jo – the girl Kendall used to date, who is a complete bitch. And she had been pregnant before they set us up, and we had pretended it was mine, that way my grandparents wouldn't hate me because at the time I still was only seventeen."

"And they were just glad that you weren't dating me anymore, huh?" James asked, having a guess at what Logan had gone through. He wasn't about to ruin the less than awkward moment by guessing about what he thought happened, but he couldn't help himself with that one thing.

"Yeah."

And with that, Logan continued to explain about what had happened between him and his grandparents. He told him what happened with Jo. He told him what happened with his mother. And he even told him how Logan and Jett had met up and gotten together. And that took longer than he thought, because one minute he and James were sitting at the table alone, and the next Jasmine was running up to them, exclaiming that she was ready for ice cream.

"Alright, sweetie; hold on, okay?" Logan said, turning to Jazzy for a second before turning back to face James. "I still think there's a lot that we need to cover, but I think we can finish this some other time, yeah?"

"Uh, sure." James mumbled, not sure if he wanted to risk using his voice.

XxX

Jett had been trying to get Logan out of the house for awhile now. And with his mother's help, they both had gotten an idea to have the house to Jett for the weekend; while Jett does some renovating to the house. He had wanted to do this for the past couple months, and with his mother visiting to meet the man her son was going to marry, it was the perfect time to plan the weekend getaway for Logan and Jasmine.

Well, okay; the weekend getaway was actually Logan staying over at Kendall and Carlos' – since he had no clue James lived there also. And if the renovations lasted longer than the weekend, Jett would move them into a hotel and they'd stay there until the renovations were finished. But Jett was fairly certain that what he had planned wouldn't even take the whole weekend. He wanted to me safe, just in case things came up and turned a day project into a two day project; or something longer than that.

With his mother there with him – because he depended on her a lot more than a normal twenty-one year old should – they both decided exactly how they were going to go through with their plan. At first, they felt a little guilty with the planning and sneaking behind Logan's back; but, like always with the Stetson's, guilty didn't last long for the two of them. And they just hoped that their plan went along smoothly, or else everything would be ruined.

And that definitely couldn't happen, because Jett's mother was adamant on the plan and sticking to it, and Jett didn't want to do something wrong and get her wrath faced towards him. But more importantly, Jett just wanted to get away with the plan without getting hurt and the only way that was guaranteed, was if he listened to the plans.

So, as Jett and his mother started calling people to help with the plans, Jett tried to remember the exact order of the plans because that would be something important to know. If something happens before it's supposed to, everything could go wrong.

XxX

James had taken his time getting back home. He took a path that he had never seen and with taking that, it added a whole two and a half hours to the way home. And he felt great the whole way home; he hadn't cried, like he wanted to. That was an accomplishment for James lately; and from what Kendall and Carlos told him, Logan was crying a couple times yesterday when they got together behind his back.

But James didn't have any resentment towards Kendall and Carlos and Logan. Not after hearing what Logan had gone through, a baby girl in his arms and pretty much no one else. Apparently, there were things that Logan hadn't told Kendall and Carlos, that he wanted to tell James; but today was cut short, because of Jasmine wanting to get some ice cream. And really, the enthusiasm that Jazzy showed, reminded him of a certain Latino that was back home with his husband and probably worried sick over James.

As he thought of that, James slowed his pace down a little more; Kendall was a bit scary when he was mad, and James didn't want to go home to that just yet. But he wasn't going to take a detour because then Kendall would just be pissed about that. And Kendall would not get in trouble for taking a detour. Or really anything, but seeing as how Kendall is one of James' best friends, he allowed the blond to yell at him for certain things – like not calling when he was going to be late.

And when did it get dark?

James finally spotted his house, surprised that the path that he took actually went right in front of their house. But as he walked closer to the house, he noticed a car that he couldn't remember. And James thought, _maybe they were worried more than they should be_…but clearly, it wasn't any type of car that James thought it was.

XxX

"Are you sure?" Logan asked as he looked over at Kendall, who was probably the one that made these types of decisions. "I mean, I can just stay at a hotel. Jett wouldn't know the difference."

"Exactly, why does he want you out of the house for the weekend, Logan?" Kendall asked, eyeing the duffle bag that Logan had swung over his shoulder and then the four and a half year old little girl, who was completely oblivious to anyone other than Carlos; she definitely liked Carlos, and Kendall couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Jazzy was their own little girl. It definitely would be an amazing experience that they needed to experience soon.

"I don't know." Logan sighed. "He just said that I needed to get out of the house this weekend because he had things planned and he didn't want me home alone with Jasmine. But I don't exactly trust him about that."

"That's because it's fucking Jett, Logan." Kendall pointed out, as if it was the easiest thing to know in the world. "Jett has never been trustworthy. And you, of all people, should know that. I mean, he gave Brian the idea to film you while you were drunk and being taken advantage of."

"He didn't give Brian the idea." Logan said, looking down to the ground. "He wouldn't do that."

"And who told you that? Jett?" Kendall asked, scoffing when Logan nodded his head. "Exactly. Why would he tell you the truth, Logan? He just wants in your pants."

"I trust him, okay? If he says he didn't come up with the idea, then I believe him." Logan looked up towards Kendall, glaring in his direction. "If he just wanted the sex, Kendall, he wouldn't have stayed this long."

At that exact moment, the front door opened and slammed shut. Logan looked towards the doorway to the kitchen to see who was going to walk into the kitchen, if someone was going to, and saw that James had froze in the doorway, staring wide eyed at Logan.

"What are you doing here?" James asked after the shock of seeing Logan twice in the same day wore off.

"I, uh" Logan began, but got cut off.

"He got kicked out of his house." Kendall smiled towards Logan, when he got glared at; and then walked over to Carlos and Jasmine, to see what they were doing.

**A/N: I don't know how much I like this chapter… Just because I feel like Logan should have reacted differently. But it works. And then, I'm not sure about the Jett thing that's going on. By the way, what is he doing; kicking Logan out of his own house to stay at James' for the weekend? Asshole Jett's back…**

**Anyways, don't forget to review. :D**


	5. Do You Love Him?

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, which includes BTR. I only own the plot and any OCs that I have added to the story.**

**A/N: First of all, thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed the last chapter, I love reading them. Especially when they are kind of long and give me something to reply about. A lot of the times when I reply though, I tend to want to give things away. I try not to, but sometimes the hints and spoilers just come out and I can't help it; sometimes I have problems not replying with something longer than a couple sentences, unless it just called for a simple**_** thank you**_**.**

**Which brings me to the second thing that I have to say. Steven, my biggest fan, I'll consider your idea; and if I do use your idea, it might be a little more complex than James sweeping Logan off his feet. Although, I wish I could do something so simple. And I literally loved reading your review; it's definitely one of my favorite reviews so far. Jett, although has a big role in this story, did kind of ruin the story; I agree. But he's got a huge role in the story – like I said – with what I have figured out so far. And James and Logan Diamond has a ring to it. ;)**

**Lastly, I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter. I wanted to update a couple nights ago, but it was getting really late (about 3 AM), and then I wanted to update last night but my cat gave me a very huge scratch on my finger causing me to not be able to type. So, I am so sorry about not updating sooner.**

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Five.**

James wasn't sure what he was going to do. Jett had apparently kicked Logan out of his own house for the weekend, and Logan was supposed to be staying at James house. Now, naturally James didn't mind because at least Logan was around that jerk face. But Logan seemed to love Jett – whether it was more than he had loved James or not, he did love Jett – and Jett seemed to be all for getting rid of him.

It wasn't supposed to be James problem. But James still cared about Logan, no matter how much Logan seemed to refuse to allow James back into his life, and James was determined to figure out why Jett had kicked Logan out of his own house. And why did Logan allow Jett to do that? What would have happened if James and Kendall and Carlos hadn't been in town over the weekend, and there was no place for Logan to go?

But James pushed all of that into the back of his mind as he watched Jasmine and Carlos play with her dolls. Kendall and Logan were sitting at the kitchen table, catching up with whatever they didn't talk about yesterday. And James was left all alone, sitting in the living room trying to watch television with Jasmine and Carlos on the floor in front of him. He wasn't sure whether they were sitting there on purpose or not, and if they were it sure was working.

He quickly decided to stand up and walk into the kitchen, deciding that he'd join Kendall and Logan at the kitchen table. When he walked in there, he noticed how Kendall had said something that caused Logan to throw his head back with a loud laugh.

James froze in the doorway, staring at Logan; his eyes were shining with humor, dimples showing up on his face as his smile grew wider than before. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring at Logan, before the two of them noticed him.

"James!" Kendall gestured for him to sit in the seat next to him. "Come sit with us."

"Um, okay." James slowly walked into the room and sat down across from Logan.

"Actually, I gotta get Jasmine to bed. So, I'll see you two tomorrow." With that, Logan quickly got up from the chair that he was sitting in and quickly made his way out of the kitchen towards the living room.

"How are you?" Kendall asked as soon as he was sure that Logan wouldn't be able to hear them talk.

"I'm not sure." James looked down towards the table, not wanting to look up into Kendall's face. "I mean, I know that he's with Jett, and I guess I'm fine with that; we haven't seen each other in five years. But I just… I kind of miss him."

And it was true; James missed Logan. _His _Logan. He missed when Logan didn't like Jett because he was on Brian's side. He missed when Logan didn't leave the room when James came into a room. He just missed Logan. And James wasn't sure what to do about it.

"I don't trust Jett." Kendall said, looking towards the door to – no doubt – make sure that Logan wasn't eavesdropping. "The apartments Logan's, not Jett's. He has no right to kick Logan out."

"We can't do anything about it, though, Kendall."

"I know."

XxX

Sometimes Logan envied Jasmine. Well, maybe more than sometimes; most of the time, was more like it. She was always able to fall asleep within a minute of going to bed, even if she's never been to the place before. She didn't have to worry about a fiancé – and hopefully wouldn't for a long time. She didn't have to worry about ex-boyfriends – again, hopefully she wouldn't for a long time.

But Logan loved Jasmine, and he was okay with dealing with everything.

Logan had been laying in this bed for over two hours, tossing and turning, but couldn't fall asleep. He had tried singing himself to sleep, which always worked for Jasmine; but obviously didn't work for Logan. He tried counting sheep, which doesn't work if you don't have much of an imagination. And he was just about to give up, when Logan remembered that his mother always used warm milk, when he was a little kid, to get him to fall asleep.

Naturally, Logan was afraid to adventure around a house that he's never been in before today. But he was desperate to fall asleep, and he'd try anything.

So, he quietly got up from the bed, trying not to wake up Jasmine, and made his way out of the room. He quietly crept passed the door that he was told was Kendall' and Carlos' room, and quickly made his way down the stairs when he heard one of the steps squeak. As he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he noticed a figure sitting at the table, hunched over with their head hidden in the folded arms on the table.

He took one step at a time towards the table, not wanting to make too much noise and scare the person. But as he got closer to the table, he noticed that it was a certain brunet that had stolen his heart nearly five years ago.

He continued to take quiet steps towards the table; and when he reached it, he sat down in the seat that was right next to James.

"James?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew that James would be able to hear him.

But he got no answer.

"James?" it was a little louder that time, but once again he got no answer. As he said James' name a third time, he reached out with his hand to shake James' shoulder.

"Huh?" James lifted his head up and noticed Logan sitting next to him. "What's going on?"

"Well, I came down here to get something to drink and found you asleep." Logan wasn't sure why his face started to heat up, but he was thankful that the lights were out and James couldn't see his face very well. "I didn't want to leave you here."

"Oh, thanks"

"Uh, yeah. You're welcome." Logan said, giving a small smile. "What were you doing down here, anyways?"

"I was on the phone."

Logan could tell that he was lying, but didn't push him about it. Instead, he turned around and went to grab a cup. He walked over to the fridge and poured some milk into the cup. As he drank the milk, not warming it up like he had wanted to, the two of them stayed silent.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, James asked Logan the one question that he wanted to ask at the park but didn't. "Do you love him?"

The smile that showed up on Logan's face was answer enough, and it hurt James just by looking at him. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, I guess that's all that matters, then."

James sighed and quickly got up from the chair that he was sitting in, not wanting to show Logan how much it was affecting him. But before James could leave the kitchen, Logan grabbed his wrist and stopped him from leaving. When James turned his head to look at Logan, he noticed that he was biting his bottom lip and his eyebrows were shot up on his forehead. He looked adorable, and if James didn't leave now he was going to do something stupid.

"Please, let me explain."

"I can't. I don't wanna hear it."

And with that, James left. It wasn't that he didn't want to hear it; it was because he couldn't hear it. He couldn't hear about how Logan was in love with Jett and didn't want anything to do with James anymore. He couldn't hear how Logan was going to be married to Jett, instead of James. He couldn't hear how Jasmine was going to be Jett's daughter, instead of James'. He couldn't hear any of it.

As he reached his room, he closed the door and slid on the back of it. He didn't know when the tears started forming, or when they started falling; all he knew was that his shirt was starting to stain with tears and it was making the tears come even more. And it just made him all the more irritated.

After what felt like hours, James finally was able to stand up and walk over to his bed and fall face first onto it.

He fell asleep instantly.

XxX

Jett had been sitting in the empty apartment for an hour now. It had take them a lot less time than he thought it would, and he was honestly a little glad about that fact. It was hard enough having to actually go through with the plan, but it was necessary because he was not getting married to someone that he didn't actually love. And the only thing that was making this harder than it should have been was the little girl that he had grown to love.

His mother quickly walked into the apartment, looking around with an approving look graced upon her face. After a couple minutes, her eyes finally landed on her son, who was anxiously waiting for her to say something.

"Perfect." The smile on her face made his nerves a little less anxious, and he smiled in reply. "Let's go before you become guilty."

Jett sighed, stood up from the ground, and followed his mother out of the house. They walked down the stairs and towards their car. They quickly got in and drove out of the parking lot.

**A/N: I'm kind of iffy about this chapter, but it takes the story in the direction that I wanna go in… So, I guess it'll have to do. And Jett's kind of an asshole; if that part didn't make sense, it'll be explained into another chapter in the near future. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it. :D**


	6. A Picture Worth A Thousand Words

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that are added.**

**A/N: There are a couple people that I really want to say thanks to…and normally I don't do this, but they have been amazing and I always look forward to reading their reviews. So, I wanna say thanks to: **_**DianaMaslowx, Kechiko, and DBZ AWESUM.**_** I love reading reviews, but a lot of the time yours makes me smile and I can't stop smiling the whole time I'm reading them.**

**There was going to be a Jagan moment in the last chapter, but the way that I was writing the chapter was making it harder to write it than the way it went. And it was too soon, I think. But that didn't stop this chapter, I guess…**

**Here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Six.**

Jett's plan had gone over well enough. That fact that the apartment, when him and his mother left, was completely stripped of everything that Logan had ever owned, was evidence enough to Jett's mother. But what shocked Jett more than anything, because Jett figured that Logan was smarter than to believe he was in it for love, was that his mother had praised him when they reached their house.

"Jett, you are absolutely my favorite son." His mother smiled at him before making her way towards the kitchen, where a woman with blonde hair stood. "Oh! You didn't tell me we were having company, Jett."

"Oh, yeah. Mom, this is Jo. Jo, this is my mother." The smile on Jett's face was evidence enough to his mother that Jett had a plan of his own.

"Hello, Mrs. Stetson." Jo smiled. "It's great to finally meet the woman that gave birth to Jett."

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Jett's mother made her way deeper into the kitchen, grabbing a coffee cup to get something to drink. "No need for flattery, honey, you're already better than that _thing_ Jett was with."

And Jett couldn't agree more with that. Sure, he had grown a little fond of Logan and Jasmine; but when it came down to it, Jett had lied to Logan. And was beginning to feel guilty and he needed to stop thinking about this before he backs out of the plan.

XxX

When Logan was woken up by his daughter jumping on the bed, he barely had any sleep. After James left him in the kitchen, Logan had sat at the table for almost two hours trying to decide if he wanted to follow James into his room or just head to the room that Jasmine was sleeping in an attempt to fall asleep himself. Eventually, he gave up and went back into the room with Jasmine. He had spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in the bed, trying to fall asleep; for a couple minutes he faintly heard sobs coming from the room across the hall, and he knew exactly who it was.

He wasn't ready to face James after last night, mostly because he was sure that part of the reason he tried to stop James from leaving last night was because he missed him; Logan didn't need to ruin his and Jett's engagement by doing something that he'd regret. And he was fairly sure that James didn't want to face him either. But he got up, though, and made his way downstairs with Jasmine skipping next to him.

"Daddy, can we go to the park today?" Jasmine asked once they entered the kitchen. Logan was about to answer, when Kendall and Carlos walked into the kitchen and Jasmine turned her attention towards Carlos. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at his face with puppy dog eyes. "Can you take me to the park?"

"You gotta ask your dad first, Jaz." Carlos looked up towards Logan at the same time Jasmine did and they both share the same expression, pleading.

"Well…" Logan began, sighing at the fact that he knows he could never be able to say no to Carlos _and _Jasmine. "Alright, just be careful."

Jasmine let out a squeal as she ran over to hug her daddy, saying something about it be the best day ever.

Just then, James walked into the kitchen, his hair disheveled from the sleepless night that came from Logan being in the house and James' mind screaming at him to close the small distance between them. And with one look towards Logan, James could tell that Logan had about just as much sleep as himself. James' attention was stolen by a squeal coming out of Jasmine's mouth as she ran passed him, towards the stairs.

"Morning, James" Kendall smiled, looking at him for a brief second before he looked over at Carlos, who was trying to hide his excitement at being able to spend the whole day with a little child. It was going to be fun, pretending to be Jasmine's father and learning how to take care of a child; Kendall could see it practically written across Carlos' face."I think I'll join the two of you guys, 'Los"

"Okay, come on, then. We gotta get ready!" Carlos said, grabbing a hold of Kendall's hand and running the same direction that Jasmine went.

It was a full ten minutes that James and Logan stood there, awkwardly, trying not to look at the other, before Kendall and Carlos and Jasmine came running down the stairs. Jasmine ran over to Logan and gave him a hug and then she grabbed a hold of Carlos' hand and ran towards the door, yelling goodbye to Logan and James. Once again, James and Logan were left alone.

After another full ten minutes, James finally spoke up.

"So, do you still want to explain?"

"Yeah, but what made you change your mind?"

"It's just…we have a whole day alone. Anything is better than silence, and I am kinda curious about what you have to say." Truthfully, James was more than a little curious, but he wasn't about to share that with Logan.

"Well, let's sit down then." Logan led James into the living room, and they both sat down on the couch, sitting on it sideways so they could face each other.

Logan sat there for a couple minutes, trying to figure out where he wanted to begin. After awhile, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say and what he didn't, but this was James. And even if Logan wanted to hide things from him, he couldn't.

"Um, so I just – I want you to know that I _never_ stopped loving you, James." When he looked back up at James, Logan's face showed that he wasn't lying. And it took everything that James had to not lean forward and claim Logan's lips as his own. And if it wasn't for Logan continuing to speak, he probably would have. "But you have to hear me out about Jett and me."

"What do you mean?"

Logan sighed; whether or not he was ready to admit this to anyone other than himself, he wasn't sure. But he knew that it was time for _someone_ to know what he really thought about when Jett and he first got together. "When Jett and I got together, I never really wanted to date him. In fact, the only reason that we went out was because I didn't want to go back to you." James was about to say something, but Logan held up his hand to stop him from saying anything. "Now, before you say anything, let me finish."

XxX

Kendall was instantly left alone when they reached the park, Carlos and Jasmine running towards the swings where there was another little girl swinging while her mother pushed her.

Kendall was pretty sure that Carlos was going to make a very good father once they had the time to become parents. The only problem was, they hadn't even spoken about children. It was no secret that Carlos wanted kids; in fact, Carlos was always hinting at things like that. But they hadn't officially sat down and talked about it. And Kendall wasn't sure if they were going to adopt of get a surrogate. And when were they going to find the time to raise a child?

But all his thoughts were lost, when a certain blond, cocky, jackass walked up to him. There was a smirk on his face, and Kendall was literally so close to punching him in the fact, which was a record because Jett hadn't even opened his mouth.

"Well, I see that you've taken Jasmine to the park. Where's Logan?"

"With James." Kendall own smirk showed up on his face when Jett's disappeared at the mention of James.

"Why would my Logie be with that _asshole_?"

"Uh, James isn't the asshole, Jett. That would be you."

Before Jett could respond, Jasmine was running towards them and yelling for Jett's attention. "Jett!"

When she reached them, Jett bent down and smiled at her. "Hello, sweetie. How are you?"

"Good!" Jasmine smiled over at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Can we go get ice cream?"

"Actually, I'm busy." Jett reached into his back pocket and pulled out and envelope, to give to Jasmine. "But could you give this to your father?"

"Yeah!" Jasmine exclaimed, once she was set down on the ground.

"How about you go and play on the swings? I want to talk to Kendall, for a minute." She quickly agreed, running back to Carlos and jumping on the swing. "Logan isn't alone with James, is he?"

"Why? You scared Logan will realize that he still loves James and leave you?"

"No. I just don't trust your friend."

"He's Logan's friend, too." Kendall stopped for a second, and then continued. "And yes, they are alone."

"Whatever" It looked like Jett was about to walk away, but he stopped and turned back to Kendall. "Just give Logan these, will you?"

Jett thrust a couple pictures into Kendall's hand and then walked away before Kendall could question him about the pictures. And when Jett was out of sight, Kendall finally looked down and noticed what the pictures were of. They caused Kendall to freeze for a second, but when he heard someone calling his name, he snapped out of the trance and shoved the pictures into his back pocket.

He was going to worry about those pictures later, when he wasn't in public.

XxX

"When I found out that Jo was pregnant and I decided that I was going to raise Jasmine, I didn't want to go back to you and bring you down with the pressures of having a daughter." Logan looked down at his lap once again, trying to calm his heart and not get caught up in the moment. "I wanted to raise Jasmine on my own. But one night, everything was just getting so hard. And I was literally on my way home, to see you again, and Jett stopped me. He was saying it must have been fate that stopped me from going home to you. And I believed him."

"Logan-"

"No, just let me finish." Logan stopped for a second, making sure that James wasn't going to say anything else. "it was stupid to believe him, I know. But as the year went by, I fell in love with Jett. And everything was going great; we were raising Jasmine, we were falling in love, we got engaged. But I _knew_ there was something missing. And now, I know what was missing. But even though I know what was missing, I can't give in to anything. Because I _love_ him, James."

"Logan, I don't understand."

And it was as if the last couple minutes didn't happen, as if Logan didn't just say he couldn't give in, because Logan was the one who leaned forward. But as soon as Logan's lips met his, James understood what Logan was trying to do; he was trying to convince himself – and probably James – that they couldn't be together.

But Logan had thrown that away and kissed James. Logan kissed James with so much passionate that it amazed them both that five years had gone since the last time they kissed each other. Before they got too caught up in the moment, though, a car door opened up from outside and slammed shut, causing the two of them to jump away from each other and stare at the other.

Logan couldn't believe that he had just done that. He wasn't planning on doing that. Hell, he was trying to get James to realize that they couldn't go back to what they used to be. But Logan had given in to the pull that they both felt. Logan gave in and kissed James. And maybe, Logan was little relieved that James didn't do it, because that would have just caused Logan to get mad at him. But at least then, he'd had a good excuse for kissing him. Now, however, Logan only had one excuse that wasn't going to cause Jett to forgive him.

But as the front down swung open, Logan didn't have any more time to analyze what just happened because Kendall looked a little furious.

Kendall was making his way towards them, and for a second Logan was afraid Kendall was mad at him, but he didn't stop in front of Logan. Instead, he stopped in front of James and threw something – that looked like pictures – in James' face.

"What the fuck is this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about the fact that you slept with Jo!"

And that was when James and Logan looked down to see what was on the pictures. They were all full of James and Jo. Logan wasn't sure when they were taken, but in that moment, Logan didn't think it mattered. It was the fact that James slept with Jo at some point in time, and Jo was Kendall's ex girlfriend.

**A/N: I feel like the Jagan moment was too soon, but someone wanted a Jagan moment… So, I thought **_**what the hell?**_** Which brought along this chapter; well, at least the Jagan moment. The rest of the chapter was basically not planned. But what **_**was **_**planned, I just couldn't find out how to write. So, I just thought about a new plan as I typed the chapter. And that was what came out.**

**Anyways, how did you like it? Tell me what you think. :D**


	7. Apology

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that may or may not be added to the story line.**

**A/N: So, as the days went by – which was only three – and as I read your guys' reviews, I decided that the kiss made the chapter not as intense. Well, okay…maybe that just made it more intense. But I can't think of the word that I want to use… But. Basically, I like the fact that I threw in the kiss.**

**And thank you to those who reviewed and read the last chapter! It means so much to me, that I can't even begin to express how much. This chapter is basically a filler…nothing really happens. So, I'm sorry about that. But, hey; I updated sooner than I have been and I feel a little happy about that. :)**

**Here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Seven.**

The pictures were haunting Logan; they sat on the dining room table of Kendall's house and stared at him and haunted him.

He had been sitting at the table for three hours now, not paying attention to anything around him. Jasmine and Carlos had showed up about an hour ago, but he didn't pay attention to them. The longer he sat here and thought about the reasoning James had to sleep with her, the more things made sense. James had slept with Jo a week before James and Logan met, which was about three months before Jo came out about Jasmine, and nine months before Jasmine was born.

The only conclusion Logan could come up with was: James was Jasmine's real father. Of course, he wasn't going to mention his theory to anyone until he was able to make sure that it was correct. But he couldn't help but get pissed at the fact that this whole time James was the real father of Logan's child.

Quickly, Logan shot up from the chair that he had been sitting at and made his way towards James' room, which was conveniently across the hall from the room that Logan was staying in. Logan threw open the door and marched over to the bed that James was half asleep on. The door slammed shut once he reached the bed and plopped down next to James.

It took a few seconds for James to realize that someone was sitting on his bed with him, and another two for him to register that it was Logan. The look on Logan's face scared James a little bit, and he wasn't sure why Logan was mad.

"Uh, Logan? Are you okay?"

Looking straight into James' eyes, Logan ignored his question with one of his own. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, it's not really something you go around telling your new boyfriend." James stated. "Or anyone, for that matter."

A silence washed over the two of them as they got lost in the thoughts that neither of them wanted to acknowledge. The fact that there was a slight possibility that Jasmine was James' child scared both of them. It wasn't that Logan never thought about who the biological father was, it's just that Logan never expected for him to personally know the person; and the fact that James was possibly Jasmine's father made Logan nervous. There was a slight possibility that if James was actually the father, James would demand Logan has nothing to do with Jasmine; and that was probably the scariest thought that was passing through Logan's mind at the moment.

But Logan had to have faith in two things. One: James _wasn't _the father of Jasmine. Because if he was, it would just complicate things even more than they already were. The second thing was: that if James was Jasmine's father, James wouldn't make him stay out of her life; Logan loved Jasmine, he wasn't about to lose her.

XxX

Kendall hadn't been able to sit still since him and James got into a fight. The second Kendall had accused James of sleeping with Jo, James and Kendall got into a fight which resulted in some nasty words being thrown back and forth between the two. It was first for the two of them, never having fought about anything in their life, and it was a little nerve wracking. Kendall didn't want to lose James as a friend, but he didn't want to accept the fact that they both had been in the wrong.

But still, Kendall couldn't believe that James had slept with Jo. It was like the number one rule between guys; guys don't go around sleeping with their best friends exes. And James had broken that rule, which made James in the wrong. And maybe, Kendall didn't have to go around calling James names because of it, because it was just making things worse for all of them.

Kendall knew there was the possibility of Jasmine being James', and if that was the case it would break Logan's heart. Logan had been the one to raise Jasmine, not James, and finding out that the person who was the actual father of your child was the person that you used to date – and loved – was just going to ruin everything.

But Kendall couldn't help but wish that this would bring James and Logan back together; because if his theory was right, then Jasmine deserved to know the truth eventually. And if James and Logan just stayed together – and got Jett out of the picture – then things wouldn't be all that hard to explain once Logan was ready to tell Jasmine. But that was only if James was actually Jasmine's biological father.

"Kendall, come on." Carlos said, pleading with his husband to just go and apologize. "The two of them have enough to worry about as it is. You don't have to add one more thing for James to worry about."

"Hey, I have every right to call him whatever I want; he slept with Jo." Kendall defended, shooting a glare towards Carlos before crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking away.

"Kendall, you have every right to be _mad _at James but not call him mean names." Carlos pointed out. And really, he had a point but Kendall, having anger management issues, didn't want accept that Carlos was right. "You know I'm right, Kendall."

"Yeah, yeah." Kendall sighed, accepting the fact that Carlos was right and he was wrong. "I know."

Out of nowhere, Jasmine came bounding into the room with her dolly that she never seemed to let go of. She skipped right over to Carlos and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "'m tired, 'Litos"

"Alright, let's go find your daddy and see what he's doing and then you can go lay down."

Standing up with Jasmine still in his arms was a task that was harder than it should have been, but as soon as they were standing they made their way to the stairs and climbed them up to the second floor. As they neared the room that Logan and Jasmine was staying in, Carlos noticed that the room seemed quieter than it should have been. And when Carlos opened the door, he noticed that Logan wasn't in there.

Deciding to ask James if he knew where Logan was, Carlos turned around and knocked on James' door but got no response after a couple minutes. Not wanting to wait any longer, Carlos opened the door and took in the sight before him. Lying on the bed, James had his arms wrapped around Logan waist with Logan faced buried in James' chest.

Closing the door, Carlos looked down at Jasmine who was half asleep herself. He quickly went back into the room across from James' and sat Jasmine down on the bed. He pulled the blankets over her before exiting the room and going back downstairs where he met back up with Kendall, who was watching a movie on the television.

"They are all sleeping." Carlos said, sitting down and cuddling up to Kendall's side.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Jasmine's in the guest room, while James and Logan are in James' room."

"Really?" Kendall repeated, looking down at Carlos' face to make sure that he wasn't making that up.

"Yeah, they're actually kind of cute together." Carlos stated nonchalantly.

"I thought we figured that out in high school…" Kendall stated, a smile gracing his lips.

After that, they both turned their attention back to the movie that Kendall had put on and cuddled up together. For the time being, they forgot about every little thing that was going wrong in their life and paid attention to the movie that they were watching and each other.

They sat there for a couple hours, watching movie after movie while they waited for the others to wake up so they could go out to eat. They always went out on the weekends to eat, instead of staying home and eating whatever they found in the house. And they couldn't go until the others woke up.

Jasmine was the first to wake up, sliding down the stairs on her butt so she could go find her daddy. But when she went downstairs, she only found Kendall and Carlos watching television. They were cuddled up to each other with Kendall's eyes sliding closed in an attempt to take a late nap, but immediately shot open when Jasmine jumped up on the couch and onto their laps.

"Carlos!" Jasmine looked around the room, hoping that she just missed her daddy and he was just going to pop up and sit down next to her. "Where's my daddy?"

"He's up in James' room. You wanna go wake him up so we can go get something to eat?" Jasmine quickly nodded her head up and down and jumped off Carlos' lap and ran up the stairs.

She didn't even hesitate at opening the door and running into the room to jump on the bed, landing in the middle of James and Logan. As she landed on the bed, they shot upright and looked around the room, before their eyes landed on Jasmine.

"Daddy!" Jasmine squealed, throwing her arms up in the air before poking her lip out. "I'm hungry. Carlos says to wake you up so we can go eat."

"Alright, let's get up." Logan smiled at Jasmine, ignoring the fact that he had fallen asleep next to James for the moment.

XxX

During the dinner, Jasmine and Carlos spent most of it playing around with Jasmine's dolly, while Logan tried getting Kendall and James talking about something that wasn't going to start a fight. However, Logan's attempts failed each time, because neither of them wanted to say something once Logan brought the other into the conversation; which left Carlos and Jasmine the only two talking and the other three completely silent, while everyone attempted to eat their food in the awkward silence.

As soon as they got back to the house, Logan forced James and Kendall to sit on the couch next to each other while everyone watched a movie that Jasmine got to pick; which was her favorite, Bambi. Jasmine and Carlos snuggled up together underneath a blanket, while Logan sat on the floor leaning up against the coffee table.

Kendall and James, however, decided to spend time in the kitchen away from the other three.

"So, I, uh, want to apologize for sleeping with Jo." James started, stopping Kendall from saying something before him. "I know I shouldn't have, and I wasn't planning on it. It was, well… I don't really know. But, I'm sorry."

"James, it's not… I'm not mad at you." Kendall sighed, noticing that James was going to say something but stopped him. "No, let me finish. I _was _mad at first…but then Carlos talked to me and made me realize that I have no right to be mad. It was five years ago, and there's no point in getting mad now. Besides, you and Logan both have more things to worry about than me being pissed off about something that happened years ago."

James was stunned. Kendall _never_ admits that he's wrong; and to have Kendall admitting something like that to him, it's kind of shocking. And James didn't know what to say at the moment, because he's never gotten into a situation like this. So, instead of saying something, James leaned forward and gave Kendall a tight hug.

Quickly after that, they found themselves sitting in the living room with the others watching the movie; James was sitting on the floor with Logan, not touching, and Kendall was sitting with Carlos and Jasmine, the three of them cuddled close together.

**A/N: So, like I said above…this chapter was more like a filler chapter. But I gotta say, the little Jagan moments that were put in there made it better than it would have been. And it seems like Jasmine has taking a liking to Carlos…**

**So, review and tell me what you think about the chapter! :D**


	8. Anniversary & Break up

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything that may be recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that have been or may be added to the story.**

**A/N: I wanna thank everyone that's reviewed so far, because even though I haven't said so before…but you guys help with the writing process because I plan things and I don't realize how expected they are. So, when more than one person asks about something, I decide to change it around a little that way things aren't so expected. And I think it makes the story that much better than before. But that could just be me…**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter, even though it's shorter than others, because I had to rewrite it like five times and each time I didn't like where I was going with it; which was part of the reason that it took so long to update. The other part was because the internet connection was being difficult and said that I had none. So, I couldn't get on and update. But I think we're getting somewhere with Jagan in this…err, at least James is admitting to still loving Logan and something else… I don't want to give it away. Just gonna have to read and find out. :D**

** Here ya go! :D **

**Chapter Eight.**

James and Carlos woke up early the next day, deciding to get to the grocery store before anyone woke up so they could make a special breakfast. Today just so happened to be Carlos' and Kendall's one year anniversary since they've been married, and Carlos wanted to make it special for Kendall; which was why he wanted to get to the store and buy the things he needed before the others woke up.

"So, yours and Kendall's anniversary is today." James stated nonchalantly, pausing before continuing. "What are you planning?"

"Well, aside from breakfast – which doesn't really count because of you and Logan and Jasmine – I plan on taking Kendall to that restaurant the three of us went to when we first got here. Maybe go to the beach for a couple hours, walking in the sand or playing in the water. And then…we'll end up at a hotel."

"Alright, you can stop there. I do not need to know any more details."

"You're the one that asked, James." Carlos said in between giggles escaping passed his lips.

"I just, I wanted to know what you were doing during the day, if you planned on doing anything. Not what you were planning in the privacy of your own room, or a hotel room." James said, sending a glare towards Carlos before walking into the grocery store and making his way towards the isles that they would need.

XxX

When James and Carlos got back home, everyone was still sleeping. Kendall and Jasmine were cuddled up together on the couch, and Logan was on the floor curled up into the fetal position with his arms wrapped around his knees. James and Carlos couldn't help but smile at the three of them before making their way into the kitchen and dropping the grocery bags on the counter.

"What's going on with you and Logan?" Carlos asked, walking over to the stove with the package of bacon in his hands.

"Nothing" James answered quickly, grabbing two cups from the cabinet to pour some juice into them for him and Carlos. "We're just friends."

"But you don't want to be _just friends_…"

"Well, of course not." James said as if it was an easy answer. And really, it kind of was because James never really got over Logan. But it was clear that Logan had gotten over him. "It's just not gonna happen, because he's with Jett and his _happy_."

"James, you can't honestly believe that he's happy with Jett. I mean, sure they're getting married and sure Logan says he's in love with Jett. But Logan still loves you." Carlos said, sending an are-you-serious? look before looking down at the food on the stove. "He just…needs a reminder of what used to be."

"A reminder?" James scuffed. "Yeah, if he doesn't remember what it was like back in high school _now,_ I doubt he still feels the same way about me. Besides, what's gonna happen? He breaks off the wedding with Jett and come running back to me?"

"Hey, honestly that's a whole lot better than him marrying Jett." Carlos said, turning around and shooting another look towards James. "I mean, you remember what Jett did in high school; he helped Brian, James."

"I remember, okay? I remember that night like it was fucking yesterday! But obviously Logan's gotten over that detail; otherwise they wouldn't be engaged to each other."

Carlos bit his lip in guilt at the look that was on James' face, turning back around to focus his attention on the food instead of James.

XxX

The five of them ate in silence, not knowing what to say that early in the morning; and as soon as they were finished, Logan brought up the conversation of him going back to his apartment today. Carlos mentioned that he wanted to take Jasmine swimming at the local swimming pool and thought that while Logan was checking out the new additions to his apartment with James and Kendall, Carlos and James could go swimming. Logan was hesitant at first because he hasn't been spending much time with her the past couple days, but decided that it was a small price to pay since he's had five years alone with her. Plus, Carlos seemed to like her; so, he couldn't really say no.

And that had been what leads Logan, James, and Kendall to a very empty apartment. For a second, Logan thought that maybe he got the wrong apartment number; but then thought against that idea because he had used a key to unlock it. Then, he thought that maybe Jett just wasn't finished with whatever it was that he had planned. But as soon as he made his way into the room that was Logan's, that idea immediately left his mind.

On the floor where once Logan's bed stood was a small, velvet box sitting on top of a piece of paper. And as soon as Logan made his way towards the box and picked up the box, he knew exactly what it was before he even opened it. But as if hoping he was wrong, Logan opened it anyways and saw a ring that resembled the ring that was placed upon his own ring finger.

Willing the tears to not fall, Logan bent down and picked up the piece of paper.

_Keep the ring. Do whatever you want with them, I don't care. But I can't do this anymore. It's over. –Jett_

Not knowing what else to do, Logan fell to the ground and buried his face in his hands as he allowed the tears to fall freely. Jett hadn't even mentioned the disappearance of the furniture. He had just ended the relationship, the engagement, and didn't even bother saying sorry about any of what happened. And what made it worse was that Jett couldn't even end things face to face; he had to do it through a fucking piece of paper.

Logan wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, but eventually he felt someone grab the piece of paper out of his hands. It only took two seconds after that for someone to bent down and wrap their arms around him, and he instantly turned to wrap his arms around their neck and bury his face in their chest.

XxX

It felt like decades – which was probably only an hour – before the three of them were exiting the empty apartment and making their way back towards Kendall and James' house, none of them sure of what to say about what happened. It pissed Kendall and James off that Jett would do something like this again. And it took everything in them to not hunt him down and beat the shit out of him. But they managed to restrain themselves from doing that, in order to get Logan to their house and make sure he was okay.

When they reached their destination, Logan quickly made his way towards the guest room that he was staying in, ignoring everyone around him.

James and Kendall noticed that Carlos and Jasmine were there already, which was surprising since they were supposed to be swimming. But as they made their way into the house, they noticed that Carlos and Jasmine were in the living room, staring at the way that Logan had gone.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, turning his gaze to Kendall.

"Uh, James you wanna talk to him while I take Jasmine to play some Mario Kart?" Kendall asked, following Jasmine who had instantly ran towards the game room at the mention of Mario Kart.

They both waited until Kendall was out of sight before turning towards each other and begin talking.

"We went to Logan's apartment and everything was gone." James began, not wanting to say anything else because the only thing that he wanted to do at the moment was comfort Logan, who was probably bawling his eyes out at the fact that Jett was a fucking dick. Or go hunt down Jett and punch him in the face for being a dick.

"Everything was gone?"

"Yeah, I was thinking – hoping, really – that Jett just wasn't finished and didn't call Logan to tell him not to show up."

"But that wasn't what happened, was it?" Carlos noticed how James' jaw tensed at the question and how James' eyes showed that he was pissed. "Whoa, what happened?"

"Fucking jerk broke up with him! Through a piece of fucking paper!"

"What?!"

"I wanna kill him so bad, Carlos." James stated, looking like he was about to flee the house in search for Jett. "He empties Logan's apartment and then breaks up with him!"

"Whoa, James. Calm down." Carlos said, stepping forward and placing a hand on James' chest in order to calm him down a little. "I'm sure Logan doesn't want you to kill Jett. I mean, I understand why you do. But Logan would just hate you for that."

Once James was calmed down enough to speak without wanting to punch something, James replied. "I know. I hate that about him, but I also love that." James cracked a smile at the thought of still loving Logan. "I just… I can't believe that Jett would do something like that."

"Me either, but it's the past. And all you can do now is comfort Logan."

**A/N: Once again, I am so sorry for taking so long on this update. I hope that you guys can forgive me enough to hate Jett at the moment, instead of me. And literally I didn't want all of that to happened until the next chapter, but I thought that I owed you guys for not updating sooner. And I didn't want this chapter to be another filler. So, yeah.**

**Towards the end, while writing the part with James getting mad, I could seriously feel myself getting mad. That was pretty insane, but…cool; I guess. But I hate Jett right now, and that's only going to get worse and not cool. Poor Logan.**

**But tell me what you thought about this chapter…and hopefully it won't take long to update with the next chapter.**


	9. Forever

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that may show up in the story.**

**A/N: Thank you to those who have read and reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot to have all of you guys liking the story. I honestly can't thank you enough, and if I could I would bake you guys cookies to tell you thanks. But that would be a lot of cookies and it would cost quite a bit to send them out to everyone. **

**DianaMaslowx...I know this is late...but you are one ofmy favorite reviewers and I love you. If I was sending out cookies, you'd get extra for being so amazing. :D**

**This chapter, though…I just wanna say do not hate me. I actually kind of like this chapter, because of the ending. But the rest you might hate me for. So, please don't; it gets better soon. But then it gets worse again. And that is the only thing I can tell you guys about what I have planned.**

**Love you guys and here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Nine.**

Logan wasn't sure how long he had lain underneath his blankets crying before James cautiously walked into the room, but at first Logan didn't care. He allowed James to pull him into a sitting position and wrap his arms around Logan's shoulders, pulling Logan into his chest. Logan ended up clinging to James, trying to calm himself down enough to look up into James' face and apologize for staining his shirt with his tears, but was unsuccessful when loud sobs escaped his mouth.

Eventually, though, he calmed down enough to apologize, which immediately was dismissed with a wave of his hand and a gentle smile. But that only seemed to piss off Logan. _Why was James being so nice?_, Logan thought as he looked away from James' smile down towards his hands that were folded up in his lap.

And okay, maybe Logan was being a little inconsiderate, considering James actually still had feelings for him; Logan knew that just by the way James looked at him every second of the day. But he couldn't understand why James still felt that way, it had been five year – five _long_ years – since they've seen each other and expressed how much they cared about each other. Surely, James couldn't have kept those feelings for that long and not even go searching for Logan to claim what was rightfully his, not Jett's; Logan's heart.

But even if Logan's heart belonged to James, he wasn't about to admit anything. It had been way too long since the last time they've been called a couple and Logan didn't want to throw everything away just because he wanted to be with something that may or may not still be in love with him.

And, Logan didn't want to admit, he was scared. What happens if thing did work out but Jasmine didn't like James? What was Logan supposed to do at that? He wasn't about to figure out what he would do if that happened.

So, as Logan calmed down, he pushed himself away from James and got up from the bed and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused James behind.

As Logan made his way downstairs, he could hear Jasmine's laugh ring throughout the house. He smiled at the sound of it as he rounded the corner and spotted Jasmine and Carlos sitting at the dining room table. The two of them seemed oblivious to what was around them as they played around with Jasmine's dolls. He could smell food cooking from in the kitchen, so he turned and made his way into the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" Logan asked, spotting Kendall chopping up some vegetables to put in a salad.

"Logan!" Kendall exclaimed, jumping at the sound of Logan's voice and quickly turned around to send a glare towards him. "Don't sneak up on people!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was being so quiet…" Logan said, forcing a smile.

"How are you?"

The worry was evident in Kendall's voice made Logan feel bad for worrying him, so he lied. "I'm fine! Just a little tired."

Kendall didn't believe Logan, but left it at that as he turned back to the vegetables that he was previously cutting in order to not push it any further.

"Carlos says that your guys' anniversary is today; happy anniversary!" Logan said, allowing a real smile to show up on his face.

"Thanks!" Kendall said, grateful for the real smile that Logan threw his way. "I wanted to do something special for him, so I'm making dinner."

"I'm sorry that I ruined your guys' anniversary…" Logan said, tears welling up in his eyes as the words slipped passed his lips before he could stop them. He had completely forgotten about the two of them being married the whole time he's been here, and knowing that they had been taking care of Jasmine because of him was a little upsetting. Even though it wasn't his fault that Jett had broken up with him the way that he had, he still couldn't help but feel like he had ruined their anniversary.

"Oh, Logan" Kendall breathed, turning back around in time to see the first tear fall down his face. "You didn't ruin our anniversary. Carlos is having fun playing with Jasmine and we still have all night to do whatever we want. Besides, Jett broke up with you! We're your friends, so of course we're gonna be here to help you at this time." Kendall quickly made his way over to wrap his arms around Logan as he noticed that more tears were falling down his face.

XxX

"Daddy, I don't wanna bath!" Jasmine exclaimed, glaring at her father as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not even dirty."

"Just cause you're not dirty doesn't mean you don't need a bath." Logan said, standing up from the couch to turn and make his way up the stairs. "Come on, the faster we finish your bath, the sooner you can watch the movie!"

Jasmine's eyes light up at the thought of watching the movie. She turned on her heels and ran up the stairs, passing Logan on the way. When she got to the top, she turned to tell Logan to _hurry up, it's gonna start without us_ and finished the path towards the bathroom.

Logan had managed to get through a semi awkward dinner – no one wanting to ask how he was doing, out of fear of him freaking out – without having any more tears. But as soon as dinner had ended, Logan got a call from his mother asking about some wedding plans. He had broke down on the phone, not even being able to explain to his mother what happened, before he walked into the living room and curling up next to Kendall, who had walked in there to watch some television to allow Logan some privacy. Kendall had held him while he cried, listening to Carlos – he had taken the phone away from Logan – explain what had happened and promising that Logan would call back as soon as he was okay to talk about it.

After calming down, Kendall had suggested Logan give Jasmine a bath, in hopes of that calming down Logan a little more in order for him to be able to either watch a movie or go to bed without breaking down again. Jasmine had said she wanted Carlos to give her a bath at first, but then said she wanted to watch a movie.

As they sped through the bath, barely getting everything done during it, Jasmine told him about everything that she and Carlos and Kendall had done throughout the day. Carlos had wanted to take her swimming, which he already knew, but they couldn't because apparently someone had threw up in the pool, causing the pool to close. After that, on the way home, Carlos had taken her to get some ice cream, which had caused them to walk around the park as they ate it, not wanting to make a mess in Carlos' car. When they got home, Kendall had taken her to play some Mario Kart, causing Jasmine to kick Kendall's butt. And then, Carlos played with her and her dolls, which apparently she had been begging about all day.

After she told him about her day, she had said the one thing that Logan was dreading all day. "I miss Jett. He always plays dolls with me." It had been nonchalant and he knew that she didn't mean to upset him, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, he had found himself in tears once again.

Logan was glad that they had finished washing her, because he quickly pulled her out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her. He dried her off as fast as he could before he put on the clothes that he had chosen for her to wear to bed. Once her clothes were on, Logan carried Jasmine down stairs and set her down on the couch next to Carlos.

"Daddy?" Jasmine asked when Logan pulled away from her and started walking back upstairs. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not. I'm ju-just tired, Jazzy." Logan forced a smile on his face, hoping that she bought his lie. He hated lying to her, but it was better than telling her the truth and he wasn't ready for that.

"Oh, okay!" Jasmine said, smiling back at him. "You should go to sleep, if you're tired, daddy."

"I know, Jaz, I know." Logan sighed, turning away to hide him wiping his eyes. "I will later."

Logan sat down on the ground like last night, wrapping his arms around his knees as he brought them up to his chest. He rested his chin on his knees, sighing once again as he tried to will the tears to go away.

"You okay?" Came a whisper from next to him, as he turned towards the sound, he noticed that James was sitting on the ground next to him.

"Yeah, I just…" Logan bit his bottom lip, not really knowing what to say. "I don't want to disappoint her."

"Who?" James tilted his head to the side in question. "Jasmine?" Logan nodded in answer, not being able to trust his voice at the mention of his daughter. "Logan, you couldn't do that even if you tried. She loves you so much."

"I-I know, but she said she misses him, James. She misses Jett, and I don't know what to say to her."

"Well, I don't know either." James glanced to the side, looking to see that Jasmine was cuddled into Carlos' side with her legs rested across Kendall's lap. "But just…try getting over it first."

They sat there for awhile, listening to whatever movie Jasmine had picked out as it played. Logan wasn't what to say to that because James was supposed to be mad that Logan was crying over someone as stupid as Jett, James wasn't supposed to be encouraging him to take his time in getting over him. But somehow, Logan was grateful that James wasn't acting like the jealous jerk that he really was.

"How can you be so nice to me right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just…I mean…" Logan stumbled over his words before stopping and starting over. "Jett was a complete jerk to me in high school, we all know that, you were telling me that yesterday. But now, you're telling me to take my time getting over him… Why?"

James sighed, looking away from Logan when Logan looked towards him for the first time since they started talking. "I just know what it's like getting over someone." It was so quiet; Logan had to strain himself just to hear it.

It took Logan a little while to realize what James was talking about; and when he did, Logan reached out and made James look him in the face as he began to speak again. "James, I never meant to hurt you. I just… How was I supposed to go to you with a daughter and ask for a second chance? I didn't want to be mad at me for taking care of someone else's daughter and making our situation that much more complicated."

"I wouldn't have been mad, Logan."

"I know. I was stupid to think so, but I didn't know what else to think."

At that second, James and Logan's eyes met. For a second, it was as if they were back in high school. Back when none of this happened, none of the drama of Jett and Jasmine happened. And with the memory of what used to be running through both of their minds, Logan and James leaned forward and allowed their lips to touch in a chaste kiss.

When they both pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against each other's and smiled. "You aren't stupid, Logan, and you weren't back then either. You were confused and scared, and I understand why. But don't forget that I loved – _love_ – you. Forever." Once James was done speaking, he stood up, turned around, and made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom, leaving Logan confused and Kendall and Carlos shocked and Jasmine grossed out that she saw two boys kissing – one of them being her daddy.

**A/N: Alright, the ending was way better than the last chapters ending. And again, I kind of liked this chapter; it got Logan and James talking. And Logan questioning the mistake that he made five years ago; getting together with Jett. But most of all, there was another Jagan kiss! :D**

**But review and tell me what you guys thought of the chapter. Was the ending as good as I thought?**


	10. Hospital

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that may be or have been added.**

**A/N: Alright, so; first. I was, uh, laying in bed last night and I thought up the idea for this chapter. And I feel like a huge bitch for doing this. But I feel like this'll bring the story in a new direction than what I wanted to do and it might be a little nicer than what I had originally planned. So, just I don't want anyone to get mad at me for this chapter and what's gonna happen.**

**Second, I wanna thank everyone that is still reading this and hasn't hated me for what I've done to the story. And for reviewing. I say it means a lot to mean each chapter, but it really does; I can't even begin to express how much.**

**Third, this has nothing to do with this story..err, chapter. But those who are reading my other stories…I'm sorry I haven't updated them. I've been trying to get finished with this story and I didn't want to get distracted by my other stories. But I promise once I'm finished with this story, I will get back to the others.**

**Lastly, this has been the HARDEST chapter to write since the chapter in **_**Bite My Tongue **_**where Brian beat up Logan. And I honestly do not know what to think about it.**

**Annyways, here ya go.**

**Chapter Ten.**

To say that Logan was confused, was an understatement. Logan was literally freaking out.

Last night, Logan had completely forgotten about the drama that went between him and Jett and ended up kissing James. He forgot about the five years that they had been separated just because he thought he still loved James. And okay, maybe deep down Logan still did love James. But it's been five years and there was no way Logan was going to admit out loud that he still loved James.

But James had told him. James had given up on the years that separated them and told him that he loved him. And to hear that James was going to love him forever, Logan was scared. Logan didn't want to have to power to break James' heart by telling him that he didn't feel the same. Logan didn't want to even know that James still loved him because it was more than just the two of them and their feelings that he had to worry about.

He had to worry about Jasmine and what she thought about the whole situation. He had to worry and the years that they hadn't seen each other, because they – at least Logan – had changed since high school. He also had to worry about the broken heart that he had after James never went after him back in high school. It was a two way street; even if Logan didn't go after James – he had his reasons –, James still could have went and found him. It wasn't like Logan was hiding from him.

But even if he was denying the fact that James was still in love with him, Logan couldn't bring himself to forget about the way he had loved James back in high school. James had been his first love; and he always will have a place in his heart. But Logan wasn't going to throw away everything that he had turned his life into.

Sure, he may not be the doctor that he used to want to be. And sure, Logan wasn't really doing something that he loved, he lost his stuff, lost his fiancé. But Logan wouldn't change anything in his life because he had Jasmine and he loved her so much, it didn't matter if he ever found someone else for him to love. As long as he had Jasmine by his side.

XxX

"What's making my daddy sad?"

That's been the one question coming from Jasmine since the bath she had the night before. It wasn't that the three of them had been ignoring her or not wanting to answer her because they definitely did; they felt bad that she had to see her father the way that he's been. It's just that they weren't really sure what to tell her; Logan had stayed up late, curled up on Kendall's side, begging them not to tell Jasmine what Jett had done.

And the truth was…they all knew that part of it was because of what happened between Logan and James the night before. James had told him that he loved him, and it was probably the worst – or best – moment for him to do that.

Kendall and Carlos had felt bad for Logan for having to hear that the person that he once loved still loves him, even after five years. But they also felt bad for James, because he had to see the one the he loved this upset. But even though they felt bad for them, they didn't want to piss of Logan and go tell Jasmine what was making her father cry; even if that meant having to hear her ask about it every couple minutes.

"Jazzy," Carlos began, turning around in the car to look at her face. "Your daddy's just a little upset at the moment. I guaranty, though, that he's gonna be okay soon."

"You promise?"

Carlos knew better than to promise something like that to a five year old. He knew that he couldn't promise anything like that, because he honestly didn't know whether or not Logan will be okay; Logan was really upset about Jett leaving him and it would take a lot more than just crying for a few days, to fix his broken heart.

But Jasmine was looking at him with those big puppy dog eyes – that could very well rival those of his husbands – and Carlos didn't know how to deny her anything. So, he simply took a chance and promised her the one thing that was very unlikely to happen soon.

"I promise you, Logan will be alright." A smile and nod of the head was all it took for her face to brighten.

Carlos hadn't been paying attention to the road, with being turned around and smiling at Jasmine; and by the time he was turning back around, it was a little too late to pay attention. A car that was coming towards them, swerved and came straight towards their car, causing Carlos to be thrown backwards before coming forwards and hitting the steering wheel.

Before he was able to turn and make sure Jasmine was alright, everything went black.

XxX

When Kendall got the call from the hospital about his husband, he was talking to Logan about what he was feeling about everything that was going on in his life. And when Logan asked who called and what they wanted, because Kendall had paled and looked like he was about to start freaking out himself, Kendall didn't even have to mention Jasmine or a crash for Logan to realize what had happened.

James had gone to work that day, being called in by his boss, and wasn't aware of what happened. So, Kendall had written a quick note – _at the hospital, talk about it there _– before Logan was dragging him out of the house and towards the car.

Kendall wasn't sure how he had gotten to the hospital, only that it was way faster than it should have been; but the next thing he knows is he's blindly walking in the front doors of the hospital and asking for the room that Carlos Garcia is in.

However, the nurse didn't allow them to go into the room, stating that it was "safer" for Kendall to stay in the waiting room until the doctor to come out and speak with him. That had pissed him off, but once he heard the same answer for Logan's question about Jasmine, he snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders to bring him towards the closest chair.

They had sat there for hours, waiting for a doctor to tell them about any information about their loved ones, and before they knew it, James was rushing towards them. Kendall was the one that answer, Logan unable to even register that James had skidded to a stop right in front of him.

James wasn't sure what to do about the information that he had received, it was shocking to hear that Carlos and Jasmine had gotten into a car wreck. It seemed like everything was spiraling downhill at the moment and no one could stop to even think about what was happening.

First it was Logan coming into his life, bringing Jasmine and Jett into their lives. Then it was Jett kicking Logan out of his own house for the weekend. And then it was Jett stealing all of Logan's belongings and ending what was between him and Logan. And now it was Carlos and Jasmine getting into a car wreck.

James looked over at Logan after a couple minutes, deciding that he should comfort at least one of these two rather than sitting on the ground. Logan looked blank, not that James blamed him; he just found out that his daughter – which actually wasn't really his, but whatever – got hurt in a car wreck. Then he looked over at Kendall, who looked slightly better than Logan but not by much. And really, the answer was simple.

James somehow, without hurting him, got Logan sitting down on his lap, just like back when Logan's mother had been in the car wreck back in high school. And James was overwhelmed with the sense of déjà vu. James didn't understand how Logan had been so unlucky with his family; first his father – going into cardiac arrest before dying – then his mother – going into cardiac arrest but surviving – and now his daughter. James only hoped that this time would be different; no cardiac arrest, no dying, and definitely no miss understandings.

XxX

Somewhere between midnight and two AM, a doctor came out and talked to Kendall about Carlos. Kendall was slightly relieved that Carlos was alright; blacking out for a couple hours and having a concussion. The doctor said that it was hard to tell how long – weeks, months, years, hours – the symptoms would last, and Kendall was a little worried about that. But for the most part, Kendall was a lot better than he had been when they arrived.

He wasn't allowed to go back and see Carlos, which caused Kendall to get pissed again; but was promised that as soon as he was able to go back there, someone would come out and show him the way to the room.

As soon as the doctor left, Kendall turned around and noticed James and Logan sitting on the floor. He had completely forgotten that Jasmine had been in the wreck and felt a little guilty that he was feeling relieved that his loved one was alright, when Logan was on the verge of a break down with the unknown information about his daughter. And what made things worse for Logan was that this was the third time Logan had gone through this.

Kendall bit his lip before bending down and joining James and Logan on the floor, whispering _it's okay_ in Logan's ear every couple seconds.

XxX

Just when they were getting ready to leave the hospital, James and Kendall wanting to get Logan out of the hospital so he could at least calm down long enough to sleep, a doctor came out into the waiting room. They were all hoping that it was going to be information on Jasmine, the all needing to know if she was at least alive, but when the doctor called out "Carlos Garcia", Logan bit his lip so he wouldn't break down once again.

"I'm here for Carlos Garcia," Kendall whispered, walking up to the doctor. It wasn't the same doctor that had come out earlier, causing Kendall to worry a little.

"Ah, yes." The doctor started. "The other doctor had a family emergency he had to take care of, which is why he isn't here."

"Oh"

"Carlos woke up a couple minutes ago." The doctor said, turning his attention to Logan and James, who had walked up to them, before facing Kendall and speaking. "He's asking for you."

And just like that, Kendall was saying goodbye to James and Logan and following the doctor into the back room where all the patients were staying. The walk to Carlos' room didn't last long; only passing by a couple doors before coming across the door that the doctor said was Carlos'. Once the doctor left, leaving Kendall standing at the door with his heart beating fast in his chest, Kendall stared at the door for a while.

When Kendall finally decided that he needed to stop acting like a chick, he twisted the door knob and pushed open the door. The first thing that Kendall noticed while walking into the room was the IV that was connected to Carlos. Tears welled in his eyes as his gaze landed on Carlos, noticing that there were only a couple cuts on his face where glass from the car's front window cut him.

"Kendall," Carlos rasped out, lifting his hand up and motioning for Kendall to come towards him. "c'mere"

Kendall slowly made his way over to the bed that Carlos was laying on, trying to will the tears that were at bay away. When Kendall reached the bed, he sat down next to the Latino, making sure he was careful to not disturb the hand that the IV was in.

They sat there for a couple minutes, linking their hand together after a minute, not speaking. Kendall's tears soon went away as he realized that Carlos was alright.

"What happened?" Carlos asked, breaking the silence.

"Um, you were driving and got into a car wreck."

"Was anyone in the car?"

"Um, well…" During the time that they were waiting to hear something about Jasmine, Logan had been mumbling to himself about all the possible outcomes that could happen to Jasmine and all the symptoms of what was wrong with Carlos; one of the symptoms being post-traumatic amnesia, which caused people to forget the events that lead up to the accident.

"Who was in the car?" Carlos asked, eyes wide with fear of it being Jasmine or Logan and James.

With a small voice, Kendall replied. "Jasmine"

Carlos closed his eyes at the name, not wanting to believe what Kendall just told him. It couldn't be true; Jasmine couldn't have been the one in the car with him. Logan would kill him if anything happened to her; at least Carlos would do that if it was him who was in Logan's position. And knowing that he was the cause for whatever was wrong with her, Carlos couldn't bear the thought.

"What's wrong with her?"

Kendall bit his lip, knowing that Carlos didn't actually want to know the answer to that question; but it was Carlos that asked, and Kendall couldn't deny his husband anything. "We don't know. The doctor hasn't come out and told Logan."

XxX

"Logan?" James asked, looking over towards the raven haired male laying down next to him. "Are you alright?"

As soon as James and Logan got back to the house, James had carried Logan into his room and laid him down underneath the covers. James had allowed Logan to cry by himself for a couple minutes, going downstairs to get Logan a glass of water and a couple Tylenols for the headache that would most likely come from the tons of crying that he had been doing since the call from the hospital.

When James came back up to the room, Logan had been completely buried underneath the blankets so that way he couldn't see the lights or James. So, James had laid down next to Logan, and waited for Logan to stop crying to ask him if he was alright.

James had been trying to get Logan to answer him for the past five minutes, but to no avail. Logan had just ignored him the whole time, trying to forget the fact that James still loved him and Jett ended the engagement and his daughter was in the hospital and he had no clue is she was alright.

"Logan, please…" James pleaded, getting desperate for any kind of reaction from him. "Say _something._"

"Huh uh" Logan shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as if that would make James disappear. "I don' wanna"

"Then at least look at me?"

Giving out a sigh, Logan turned his head without lift it up from the bed and looked at James' face. James' eyes showed that he was worried and he was biting his lip, which meant that James was nervous and upset. Logan always hated seeing James like this, always wanting James to be happy and worry free.

"I'm fine" Logan forced a small smile. "Really"

James opened up his arms and motioned for Logan to come closer and snuggle with him. "Let's sleep for now."

When Logan scooted closer, hiding his face in James' chest, James wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and planted a kiss to the top of Logan head.

"Goodnight, Logan." James muttered after a couple minutes, feeling Logan's breathing even out. "I love you"

**A/N: Another adorable ending! Those are my favorite kinds of endings. And I think it helped make the chapter less hateful and bitchy. :D**

**Um, yeah. So, the car crash was terrible. I wanted to write more for that part, but I didn't want to be a bigger bitch least than I already am, and I couldn't get myself to do that. Like I said before, this was the hardest chapter that I have ever written for any story of mine so far.**

**I'm not sure what's gonna happen to Jasmine, yet. I have a list of injuries that could happen to her, but I'm not sure what I want to happen. So, the next chapter might take a while to write. But don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**And by the way, I am so sorry about the amount of times that I used the word bitch in this chapter. Or at least in the author's notes.**


	11. Calls

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that may be or have been added.**

**A/N: So, happy holidays to everyone! :D**

**I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter. I know that I said it would take longer for it, but the reason I said that isn't actually happening in the chapter. It'll be in the next, which means you have to wait for information on Jasmine. I'm sorry! But I think this chapter is still good.**

**Uh, the accident – for those that were confused, I'm sorry – was a car swerving into their lane and hitting them. It wasn't Carlos' fault, even though he was looking behind him instead of paying attention to the road.**

**Speaking of the last chapter, it was centered more around Carlos and Kendall and Jasmine. And. The next one probably will be too, because I've got something planned – which you guys will either hate me for or want to kill whoever is involved. But I can assure you ahead of time, there's a reason for everything…**

**Annyways, here ya go.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

On the way out of the hospital once he got kicked out of Carlos' room for being there too long, Kendall ran into the one person that he never thought he'd see ever again; Jo Taylor. He had thought that he would never see her again after what she did to him, but there was always room to be open to new drama.

Kendall had been a little choked up about the whole situation, and upon holding back a sob, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. And in the event of walking out of the sliding doors that lead to the outside world, Kendall had literally ran into her, causing them both to fall to the ground and the sob that Kendall was holding back slipped out.

When he was standing up again, which had taken a lot longer than he thought it would, he quickly shoved his hand out to help her up off the ground. Once she was standing up, hand still clutched in Kendall's, she smiled up at him.

The smile quickly left her face once she noticed the condition that he was in; red eyes, face slightly pale, and lip pulled between his teeth.

"What's wrong?" Her voice full of faux concern, that Kendall didn't pick up on.

It took Kendall a couple minutes to find his voice, a little shocked at seeing her at the hospital. "Carlos, my husband, got into a car wreck. I was just leaving." Normally, Kendall wouldn't have made a point to call Carlos his husband, but he was a little shaken up and wanted to make sure that she knew he wasn't available.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry." Once again her voice was full of faux concern, which this time Kendall realized that Jo wasn't being as innocent as he previously thought.

"It's okay." Kendall forced a small smile, not sure what possessed her into caring about anything that involved him and his life. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh!" A huge smile showed up on her face at the question. "Um, my best friend went into labor; I was just going to go help her out."

"Oh, I'll let you go then." Kendall said, wanting to get home before Jo tried doing something.

Kendall stepped away from her a few feet, making his way towards the parking lot, when she called out to him. When he turned around, Jo was once again right in front of him. He jumped back a little, surprised at the proximity of the two of them.

Giggling, Jo lifted her hand and pushed back a strand of hair that fell into her face. "We should hang out soon. Catch up." Jo suggested, pushing a piece of paper into his front pocket before turning around and making her way towards the building. Before she walked past the sliding doors, Jo waved at Kendall and yelled out a _goodbye_.

XxX

When Logan woke up and hour after falling asleep, he was alone. At first, he was scared because he thought James would tell him before leaving him. But when he heard noises coming from the first floor, he was relieved a little.

He scrambled to get out of the blankets and onto the edge of the bed, before standing up and making his way towards James' mirror. Sure, he wasn't one to worry about his looks – that being James' concern – but Logan didn't want to look like he had given up on happiness and cried for hours beforehand. He frowned at the sight that he saw in the mirror; his eyes were red and puffy, the left side of his face had indents from the pillows and blankets that he was laying on, and there were tears welled up in his eyes that were threatening to fall at any moment.

Logan willed the tears away as he stepped away from the mirror and made his way into the bathroom that was connected to James' room. Quickly turning the water on, he splashed his face with water in hope of making his eyes look less red and puffy. After turning the water of and drying his face off, he looked into the mirror and sighed; his eyes looked the same. But the tears were gone, so that had to be a plus.

Logan decided to give up trying to look better and made his way out of James' room and towards the stairs. Taking the stairs slowly, Logan could hear the noises that he previously heard grow louder. Once he reached the last step, Logan turned and made his way into the living room. Spotting Kendall and James in the room made Logan stop short, not wanting to interrupt the moment if one of them needed comforting.

"You can come in the room, Logan." Kendall's voice broke the silence, him not even having turn around to know that Logan was standing in the door way.

"Oh, uh, okay." Logan mumbled, making his way into the room slowly. He sat down on the part of the couch that was opposite of the side James was sitting on, before turning to look at Kendall and James. "Alright?"

"Yeah," Kendall said, the tone of his voice betraying him. "We were just talking, but I think I need to go get some sleep."

Before Logan and James had time to say anything, Kendall was standing up and walking out of the room. Logan refused to look over at James, thinking that he was the reason that Kendall left the room. If that was the reason, he would feel guilty.

"Logan, you okay?" The sound of James' voice caused Logan to look up towards James.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

James opened up his arms, as invitation for Logan to scoot over on the couch and sit with him. Once Logan was cuddled up underneath James' arm, James wrapped his arms tightly around Logan's shoulders before placing a kiss on the top of Logan's head. They sat there for a while in silence, until Logan's breathing evened out indicating that he had fallen back asleep.

XxX

Later on that same day, Logan and James were woken up by Kendall shaking them. Kendall was planning on going to the hospital and seeing his husband, and he wanted to wake up the other to see if they wanted to go see Carlos also.

James was the first one to wake up. At first he wasn't sure what was going on until he noticed the excited look on Kendall's face, which was only a couple inches away from his face.

"Dude!" James exclaimed, putting his hand on Kendall's face and pushing it away. "Don't do that."

Kendall chuckled before turning his attention towards Logan. "I was going to go see Carlos and wanted to know if you guys wanted to go."

"Maybe after awhile. I need to shower, and by the looks of it…" James' gaze traveled down Kendall's body, stopping on Kendall's feet, before looking back at Kendall's face. "You're ready to go right now."

"I am" Kendall agreed. "But I can wait for you and Logan."

"Nah, it's cool." James let his gaze travel to Logan's face. "He's still asleep. I might just let him sleep for a little while. And then I'll wake him up."

"Alright, but he might want to go see what going on with Jasmine. So, don't let him sleep all day." Kendall smiled before leaving the room and heading out the front door.

James let out a sigh, debating whether or not he wanted to keep Logan lying on the couch or take him back up stairs where it was more comfortable. In the end, he decided to just leave Logan on the couch; it would be faster for him to take a shower and there was no chance of waking Logan up with leaving him on the couch.

James quickly got off the couch, licking his lips as he made his way towards the stairs. He took them two at a time, wanting to hurry up in the shower before Logan woke up, and quickly reached the top. He started shedding his clothing as he made his way into his bedroom. Once he was in his room he quickly grabbed a pair of black boxer briefs, before going into his adjoining bathroom.

He rushed through his shower, making sure he washed his body and hair really good and rinsing the soap off, before he turned the water off and grabbed for a towel that was on the towel rack beside the shower. Drying himself off, he heard someone moving around downstairs. Quickly pulling on the pair of boxer briefs, he made his way out of his bathroom and bedroom.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed that Logan was walking out of the kitchen holding a phone to his ear. James could easily tell that he had just woken up; his eyes were lidded with his left hand reaching up to rub at one of them.

Logan sent a small smile towards James, while he listened to the person on the other end of the phone line talk. James wasn't sure who was on the phone; and he honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to know. It was either Logan's mother, Kendall, or the doctor. And any of them could bring bad news, although he doubted that Joanna would bring bad news to the situation.

By the look on Logan's face said that there was no bad news being said. When Logan hung up the phone, though, he looked as if he was about to start crying all over again.

James felt bad. Logan didn't do anything to deserve any of what was happening to him; not Jett being a douche and certainly not Jasmine getting sent to the hospital. And the worst part of this whole situation was that James couldn't stand seeing Logan so broken down about everything.

So, without even thinking about his actions, James took the few steps towards Logan and wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders. But the embrace only lasted a couple seconds before Logan's hands came up and shoved at James' chest, successfully getting James to lose his balance as he stumbled backwards.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me, James." James wasn't sure what was more upsetting: the fact that Logan didn't want comfort or the way Logan's voice shook as he allowed the words to slip past his lips. "Please just…" Logan closed his eyes, forcing the tears and the want to be comforted away before continuing. "Drive me to the hospital."

XxX

On the way to the hospital, the car was filled with an awkward silence. James was thinking of some way to show Logan that he wasn't feeling _sorry _for him, but he couldn't think of anything with the awkwardness floating through the air and making James uncomfortable. Logan sat in the car, leaning on the window as the buildings passed by in a blur, trying not to think about the fact that he was pushing James away once he finally got him back.

It wasn't Logan's fault, really. Well, maybe it was. But Logan just didn't want James' pity and with James feeling sorry for him, it was just making things worse. And the fact that James had told him the other day he still loved the pale brunet, Logan wasn't wanting to lead James along. It had been five year, and even if Logan did still love James, things couldn't happen. Because if Jasmine didn't like James, he didn't want to have to choose. And Jett… Well, Jett wasn't in the picture now.

And the thought of Jett no longer being in the picture now, brought tears back to Logan's eyes and he was hastily wiping them away from his face before James was able to see them. But Logan knew better than that; and if James was anything like he was five years ago, James would be looking over towards him ever couple seconds and he would have seen the tears by now.

"Logan," James started, but was cut off.

"Please, don't." Logan pleaded, looking over at James through the tears that were still welling in his eyes. "I just want to worry about Jasmine waking up. I don't want to have this talk with you."

"But-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, the only sounds being of the car's tires rolling over the pavement of the road and the radio that was turned down because every station that seemed to be working properly wasn't playing anything good. Logan went back to leaning against the car door window, looking at the buildings that blurred past, trying to forget the fact that maybe he just kept making up excuses to himself about why he was pushing James away.

**A/N: So, I tried not to put too much fluff in this chapter – which I think I did a good job at – because I wanted this chapter to be more dramatic than fluffy or anything because lately I've been putting a lot of fluff into the story and each chapter – because it's been really drama filled and somewhat intense. But I thought that I would change it up a bit and not put any in the chapter.**

**Logan's being difficult. And we still have yet to figure out what's wrong with Jasmine, which hopefully will be in the next chapter – which should be up next week sometime.**

**But I hope people have a great holiday time! :D **


	12. Cheating & First Times

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that have been and may be added to the story.**

**A/N: Alright, so. Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate that; and I wasn't too sure about the last chapter, especially with the ending…but then you guys reviewed, and I felt better about it. But I still feel bad about the fight between James and Logan, so I hope this chapter will make up for my feelings about that.**

**Okay when I said the chapter a couple chapters back was the hardest to write…I take that back. This one was so difficult. Mostly because I wanted to make this as believable as possible and as realistic as possible, so I researched everything that is medical that is brought up in this chapter. So, I really hope that it makes sense. If you don't understand anything, you can either ask me – and hope that I know the answer – or look it up or go along with it. But I hope you ask or look it up, because I don't want to encourage going along with something that you don't understand. Not very fun.**

**Um, so…this is the first smut that's been in the story – or any of my stories – and if you don't like, you can skip that part. But I really hope that it doesn't suck for those that read it. And I didn't want to say anything, in fear of giving anything away…but I just thought that I'd warn you guys before you got to that point. :D**

**And again, Happy Holidays! I hope that everyone had a great holiday. And for the most part, I did…aside from being sick and having a migraine all day. But I had a really great holiday. :)**

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Twelve.**

The first thing that the doctor talked to Logan about was the other driver.

He had been completely intoxicated and driving at least twenty miles over the speed limit; after hearing that, Logan ended up even more pissed off about the whole thing than he was to begin with. He never let anyone realize just how mad he was about the car accident, in hopes to keep it away from Carlos – because it would crush him to know that Logan was mad about the whole thing. Hearing that the guy in the other car was driving drunk, in the middle of the day, made Logan want to search the hospital for the guy and punch the guy in the face. Repeatedly.

And when Logan asked the doctor for the guy's name, he just wanted to crawl under a rock and cry his eyes out until everything went back to normal. Either that, or… do more than just punch the guy in the face.

Jett Stetson.

Logan really couldn't believe that the guy in the other car was the guy that he was engaged to the day before the accident.

But it didn't make sense; Jett was always careful about drinking and driving ever since his father got into the car wreck and died two years back. So, Logan was curious as to what caused Jett to forget about that in order to drive while he was intoxicated.

What Logan really wanted to know, though, was why Jett had decided to break off the engagement when nothing was wrong between them.

After the doctor told him who the person in the other car was, Logan asked if they knew anything about Jasmine. And by the look on Logan's face after hearing about Jett, the doctor really wished that they had good news to tell him – Logan could see it on the doctor's face when he frowned at the question. But the doctor knew that it wouldn't be right – mostly because he could get sued if he lied – to tell Logan that everything was fine.

Jasmine had ended up with some minor cuts from the glass along her arms and face, while she got some pretty bad bruises along her chest from the seat belt being tight – _must have been playing around with it _– when it locked up to keep her in place. But that wasn't the worst of all; Jasmine had gone into a coma due to a head injury – cerebral contusion, which is basically bruising of the brain tissue. Logan knew that already, but didn't tell the doctor that.

Logan blamed Jett. Sure, he could blame Carlos because he was the one driving and he could have swerved. But Logan didn't want to do that, because in situations like that you aren't thinking properly; and sometimes, even the smartest people in the world freeze up in those types of situations. So, the next best thing was to blame Jett because Jett was the one that drove while he was drinking. And it was during the day, so that just made it all the more easy for Logan to blame him.

But deep down, Logan knew that blaming people didn't change the fact that it happened, and things were going to change. And really, the only thing that Logan could really do was hope and pray that Jasmine would wake up from the coma she was in and be completely fine.

XxX

After thinking about his daughter being in a coma, Logan had ran into the men's restroom that was closest and broke down, locking the whole room up so no one else could come in while he cried his eyes out.

He didn't know how long he was in the restroom before he got a call from Kendall, asking where he was, but Logan decided that it didn't matter. He quickly told him that he'd meet up with them at Carlos' room and that it would be a couple minutes before he showed up. And before leaving the restroom, Logan splashed his face with water, in hopes of it making it less obvious that he had been crying, and then left the room is search for room 403.

He stood out in the hallway outside of room 403 for a couple minutes, taking deep breaths to calm down his nerves, before he knocked on the door and waited for a familiar voice to tell him to come in.

Upon opening the door and walking inside, Logan realized how unfair it was that Kendall didn't have to worry much about his loved one being alright. Carlos had woken up hours after being admitted into the hospital, and Kendall was able to see him as soon as the doctor said that he was up. But Logan was still waiting for Jasmine to even wake up, and just now found out that she was in a coma; and he wasn't even sure how long that would last or even if she would wake up.

He refused to let the tears fall once again, and walked into the room and the first thing that he noticed was the vacant stare that was graced upon his face. Logan knew that it was a symptom of the concussion that he had, and only hoped that Carlos would get better soon because Kendall looked like complete shit – in the nicest way possible.

"How you feeling, Carlitos?" Logan asked, regretting the previous thought about Carlos waking up unfair.

It took him awhile to respond and once he did, Kendall and James were turning their heads, making sure that he was still awake. "'m alright." The smile that he gave was forced and Logan could see just how he felt in his eyes. "Jus' li'l tired"

They sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the silence that fell around them, waiting for someone else to start talking first. After a couple minutes, though, Kendall finally asked the question that everyone was wanting to know, just too afraid to ask in fear of upsetting Logan. "Did you find out what happened to Jasmine?"

Logan sighed, knowing that this question was going to come up sooner or later; he just wished it was later. "She, uh, is in a coma. They don't know when she'll wake up. And all I can do is hope that she'll be alright."

James bit his lip at the tone in Logan's voice, knowing that this was hard on him. He stayed on his side of the hospital room, no matter how much of an urge he had to stand up and comfort Logan, because Logan made it very clear that he didn't want to be touched. And when he saw Kendall stand up and make his way over to where Logan was seated, he wanted to say something – needed to say something – but noticed too late for him to stop Kendall without being noticed.

Once Kendall was seated next to Logan, turned awkwardly towards him, he wrapped his arms around his best friend's shoulders, pulling him into his chest to comfort him. There was no fight on Logan's part, much to James' disappointment.

It just didn't make sense; earlier Logan said that he didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him and didn't want to be touched. But there he was, allowing Kendall to hug him and feel sorry for him and comfort him and do everything thing that James wanted to do. And Carlos must have noticed this because the slightest movement came from James' peripheral before he felt Carlos' hand sliding into his and squeezing.

XxX

Kendall wasn't sure how his mind worked. He wasn't sure how his mind thought that it was a good idea. Wasn't even sure why his mind thought up the idea. But then again, his mind didn't think that he would have run into Jo at a time like this, with everything falling apart.

You see, Kendall had left the hospital about two hours ago, his mind thinking about the things that he wanted – needed – to do before he went to bed, when he shoved his hand into his pocket and felt the little piece of paper with Jo's name and number on it. At first glance, when he pulled it out, he laughed; Jo must have been stupid if she thought he was going to call her.

But then, as he was driving home, he thought that maybe it would be a good idea to be able to talk to someone about everything that he was dealing with – Logan's appearance in their life again, Logan and Jett splitting up, Jasmine and Carlos in the hospital, Jasmine going into a coma. Maybe it wasn't smart to bring Jo into the situation, thinking about everything that Jo had put him through back in high school, but Kendall's mind – the dominant, between it and his heart, at the moment – thought that – _knew that _– it would be good for him to talk to someone, anyone, about everything that was going on in his life. And maybe, just maybe, bringing Jo back into his life wasn't such a bad idea.

Now, if he were to listen to his heart, he would know that it was a stupid idea for him to pull his phone out of his pocket and dial the ten digit number – including zip code. And if he were to listen to his heart, he would have remembered the things that Jo put him through.

But of course, he listened to his mind and pressed send on the call and lifted the phone to his ear, listening to it ring.

They had agreed to meet up at the bad that was down the street from the hospital, thinking that it was casual enough that they didn't need to tell anyone about the meeting between them. And when they first saw each other, it almost seemed like the first night that they were together – and Kendall almost lost his mind in the midst of walking passed all the people grinding on the dance floor as he made his way to the table Jo was vacating.

They sat at the table for a while, talking and ordering drink after drink until they were both getting restless and the need to dance became too powerful.

Somewhere along the path from their table to the middle of the dance floor, Jo pressed herself flush against Kendall; back to chest. They swayed for a little while, Kendall awkwardly keeping his hands to his sides; his mind was still aware of his husband and the fact that he was currently in the hospital.

But as songs blurred into each other, Kendall's hands found their way to Jo's hips and their swaying turned more of grinding and something that was just too confusing to detect at the level of intoxication Kendall was feeling at the moment.

Somehow, they ended up pulling each other towards the restrooms, where they squished into a stall together and lost themselves in the alcohol induced passion.

Which was how he ended up where he was now; stumbling down the street, Jo nowhere to be seen, trying to keep himself up in an effort to get home before James and Logan realized that he wasn't there.

XxX

Maybe somewhere in the universe Logan was never supposed to be happy. Or, rather, never supposed to be carefree and stupid and reckless – like Carlos. He was always one to think rationally, and when he finished high school, he promised himself that he'd do something so careless and carefree and stupid that he'd regret it the next day. He'd regret it so much that he wouldn't regret it; if that made sense. And to Logan, that did because if he regretted it then that meant he did something stupid and that would make him happy.

But he ended up having to grow up faster than he had wanted because he had gained a daughter that wasn't even his. Now, he didn't regret keeping Jasmine because he loved her so much; but Logan still hadn't done something reckless and stupid and thoughtless; which made Logan more than a little upset and slightly pissed off at himself.

And maybe that was why he found himself slipping into James' room at midnight when he was supposed to be asleep. Or maybe that was the erection in his pants and thoughts running through his head about James and him together. But Logan was blaming it on the fact that he wanted to do something stupid.

He knew that James was awake, he tensed when Logan pulled the cover back far enough to slip behind James with only a couple inches between them. Logan lifted his hand, ignoring the shaking that it was doing, and running it down the expanse of James' back, in hopes of getting the brunet male to turn around and face him. However, James just tensed even more underneath the feather like touch, not wanting to let Logan get to him.

Logan bit his lip from letting his groan of frustration out; he knew that James wouldn't give in easily, but he was hoping it would be easier than having to spell it out for him. But even through his frustration and annoyance towards the pretty boy, Logan knew that James was just trying to protect his heart for a second time.

So, Logan leaned forward, letting his lips graze over the shell of James' ear and whispered, "I want you" As if to prove his point, Logan brought his hips forward and pressed them against James' ass, allowing his hands to grip against James' hips to keep him there.

He heard the faintest sound of a moan come from James' mouth at the gesture, causing a smile to form on his own face.

"Please, turn around." It was whispered, but Logan knew that James heard him.

When the brunet turned around and faced him, Logan couldn't stop his smile from growing in size. And before he could do or say anything else, James was leaning in and pressing his lips against Logan's, causing Logan's eyes to widen in surprise for a second before closing. He quickly returned the kiss with just as much force and passion as James was, scared that James was going to fade away and disappear at any moment.

Once again, Logan's hips found James', causing the moan James was trying to hide to make itself known and vibrate against Logan's mouth. Logan smiled into the kiss, despite the desperation that he felt, and couldn't stop himself when his hands lifted from James' hips and reached out for James' hair. Normally, James would have been pissed at whoever touched his hair, but instead it just caused another moan to be muffled against Logan's mouth and James' hips to rut up against Logan's, causing a moan to fall from Logan's mouth.

When the need for air became too much, Logan pulled away. He wasn't allowed much time to catch his breath before James' mouth made a trail of open mouthed kisses from his mouth down to his neck. James latched onto the pulse point, biting down in an attempt to form a bruise there that way he knew that this wasn't a dream the next morning.

Logan threw his head back against the pillows, allowing more access to his neck. "James," He breathed out, too caught up in the sensation of James' mouth to think up anything else to say.

James looked up at Logan's face, making sure that Logan wasn't backing out, before he reached down and played with the hem of Logan shirt and returned his mouth to Logan's neck. James' hand traveled down to Logan's clothed erection, adding friction to the pleasure that Logan was already feeling just from James' mouth on his.

Pulling away from Logan's neck, James traveled his lips down Logan's clothed chest, stopping when he reached the smaller boy's pants. James looked up at Logan for permission and when he didn't see any signs from Logan to stop, James reached out and made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping Logan's pants.

James quickly discarded the pants, throwing them behind his back without a care for where they landed. Looking up back at Logan's face, James noticed that somehow Logan had already discarded his shirt; his muscles taking James' attention away from Logan's face. Keeping his attention on Logan's muscles, James pressed his palm firmly against his love's erection, feeling his own straining against his own pants as he watched Logan arch his back at the new sensation.

Leaning forward, James placed a open mouthed kiss to the center of Logan's chest, trailing more down the smarter boy's stomach, pausing only to lick and nip at his navel before continuing the journey downwards. Once James reached the waistband of Logan's boxers, James curled his fingers around it and pulled them down Logan's legs, once again throwing them behind him without another care.

Not wanting to waste any time, in fear of Logan realizing what was happening, James leaned forward and engulfed the head of Logan's dick in his mouth, tongue running over the slit. James began bobbing his head, tongue running along the vein on the underside. Moans left the smart boy's mouth as his hands moved to tug at the pretty boy's hair.

"Mmmm, James" Logan moaned, back arching away from the bed and head shoved back into the pillows. "J-J-James, stop" Logan pulled on the taller boys hair, pulling him away.

James' heart dropped into his stomach at the request, quickly pulling away and looking at Logan's face; eyes closed, teeth dug into his bottom lip. "Huh?"

"I don't" Logan stopped, trying to catch his breath a little. "I don't wanna cum yet."

Lying down on the bed, James reached out and wrapped his hand around Logan's cock, using it as a distraction. Taking a glance up at Logan's face before continuing, James licked a strip over Logan's entrance, smirking to himself when he heard a surprised squeak come from Logan. James traced the sensitive skin before pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Logan let out a shaky breath, his grip tightening its hold on James' hair as James continued to open him up with his tongue.

"Jamie," Logan moaned out, giving a small tug on James' hair to make sure James was paying attention to his voice. "You're wearing too many clothes."

James' heart fluttered at the mention of his nickname as he stood up on his knees to allow his hands to move quickly to shed his shirt. He quickly stumbled over the button and zipper of his jeans as he tried to hurry up and get them off, bracing himself with one hand as he pushed his pants and boxers down his legs.

Quickly bending towards his bedside table, James grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting right on top, flicking open the lid as he sat back on his knees. He poured a generous amount of lube on his hand before he slicked up his cock. As he placed a hand next to Logan's head, James lined up his dick in front of the smart boy's entrance. Before he pushed in, James looked down into Logan's eyes, taking the lust and passion as a sign to continue. Logan allowed a small whimper pass his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Relax," James whispered, pushing in until he was fully buried inside the smarter boy. He leaned in, his lips brushing against Logan's ear. "I've got you."

"Move," Logan choked out, grinding his hips in an attempt to prove to James that he was ready. Complying to what Logan wanted, James pulled back before gently rolling his hips forward.

Their moans mixed together, egging each other on. James, soon enough, found himself pounding into Logan; Logan's legs wrapped themselves around James' waist, hips rising to meet each thrust James gave.

The slight change in angle caused Logan to cry out. "Right there," Logan moaned, arching his back as James continued to slam into Logan's prostate.

It stopped as soon as it started, though, Logan throwing his head back into the pillows, a moan sounding suspiciously like James' name tearing itself from his throat as he released all over his stomach. It only took a couple seconds for James to reach his climax, Logan's walls clenching around his cock and the look on James' face being too much.

Logan let his legs fall from around James' waist, James' head falling to rest in the crook of Logan's neck. The only sound in the room for awhile was the harsh breathing was the only thing that filled the room as both boys came down from their highs.

Once James' breath evened out, he pulled out, earning a whimper from Logan. He collapsed on the bed next to Logan, his arms going out to wrap around Logan's waist, wanting to keep him there for as long as he could. He knew that it probably was a onetime thing, Logan being the stubborn, over thinker that he is. And so, James' grip tightened around Logan's waist, closing his eyes as sleep took him over.

**A/N: Alright, so… I feel like the sex was too soon between James and Logan. But in a way, it works with what's going on with Jagan and will either bring them together of tear them apart. I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter. :P**

**But anyways, what do you guys think about what happened between Kendall and Jo? What's gonna happen the next day? Oh man, I don't even know. **

**But other than those two things happening, what do you think about the chapter? It was almost four thousand words! :D which is the lost chapter I've had inside of a story.**


	13. Morning After

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs.**

**A/N: I like reading your guys' reviews after a chapter that I'm not sure about, because you guys usually make me feel better about the chapter. And in a way…the reviews helped me feel better about the last chapter; although, I'm still a little worried that it was a little too soon with James and Logan having sex. But it's a little too late for that, and maybe I'll feel a little better about sooner or later.**

**You guys meet a new character in this chapter. So, tell me what you think of him, from the little information that you get of him. There'll be more in the next chapter, though.**

**Here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

The next morning, Logan was the first to wake up, sitting up fast and looking around at his surrounding because he wasn't in his room. That's when everything came back to him, making him breathless and disbelieving that he had done the exact opposite of what he had wanted the morning before. But when he opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping figure curled up next to him, he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face.

In all truthfulness, Logan had wanted that for as long as he could remember. And to know that he finally had it, Logan couldn't stand to give it up. But Jasmine was in the hospital, in a coma, and didn't need her father sleeping around with someone that wasn't someone he loved. And sure, maybe once upon a time, Logan was in love with James…but that didn't mean he still love him. Did it?

No, it didn't. He wouldn't have gotten engaged to Jett if he still loved James.

And okay, maybe that statement was a little bit of denial. But Logan wasn't going to allow himself to fall back in love with James. He didn't need that at the moment, he didn't need to worry about anything like that right now. The only thing that he needs to be worrying about was the fact that the only one that truly loved him no matter what he did, aside from his mother, was in the hospital because she got into a car accident that put her into a coma.

Before he could get comfortable in the bed again, Logan slipped out of underneath the blankets and tip-toed out of the room, making his way towards the stairs and taking them two at a time. He wanted to get away from that room as fast as possible.

But he stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he saw a very hung over Kendall sitting at the breakfast counter, head buried in his folded arms and cup of coffee sitting next to his head.

"Morning," Logan whispered, walking quietly into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. Kendall didn't respond, except for the sound of acknowledgement that came from the back of his throat. "What happened to you?"

Kendall groaned, mostly because he didn't want to think about the eventful night of his. He didn't want to believe that he had cheated on the one good thing in his life, all because he was a little stressed about everything going on in his life and Carlos being in the hospital. It wasn't fair of Kendall to put something like this on their marriage when Carlos needed him the most, and Kendall certainly regretted it. But regretting it wasn't going to make it go away; hopefully forgetting about it will…

"Nothin'" Kendall muttered, shaking his head while keeping it hidden in his arms.

"Nothing? Why are you hungover?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow even though Kendall couldn't see him.

Kendall lifted his head to glare at Logan, but was caught off guard by the hickey that he saw on Logan's neck. "Where'd that come from?" Kendall asked, wide eyed, while pointing at the spot it was on, on his own neck.

"What?" Logan's hand flew up to feel at the spot on his neck, running out of the kitchen towards the bathroom to see what Kendall was talking about. He was hoping it wasn't what he was thinking it was.

Kendall followed behind him, thankful the conversation was no longer centered on him and his evening. It was his favorite thing, though, seeing Logan frantic and caught off guard, and despite the guilt and regret he felt Kendall found himself smiling in amusement at the embarrassment that flooded Logan's cheeks.

"Shit," Logan muttered, covering his neck even though Kendall already saw it. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Who?" Kendall asked, cocking his head to the side. "James?" That was the only explanation, considering Logan and James came here last night and no one else was here. But that didn't make sense; why would Logan have a hickey on his neck? As Kendall became aware of how that happened, his eyes widened once again. "Logan?"

Logan stayed silent, not wanting to look Kendall in the eye. He couldn't believe that James had actually gave him a hickey.. How was he supposed to explain this to Kendall, who was asking questions? How was he supposed to explain this to Jasmine? Last night was supposed to be just the stupid, reckless thing that he did, and he wasn't supposed to have to worry about it afterwards. But now he has evidence of it happening and Kendall was already asking questions…

"No one, Kendall. I just…" Logan sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to lie to him. "I just wish I was smarter than I am sometimes."

"Logan, that makes no sense. You're like the smartest person that I know." Kendall said, completely confused as to what Logan meant by that. "Did you and James, uh, you know…"

"Kendall, I don't want to talk about it." Logan said, pushing passed Kendall to get out of the bathroom. He started walking towards the stairs, ready to bitch James out for giving his a hickey, but stopped when he saw James sitting in the kitchen, talking on the phone.

"You know, if you pretend it didn't happen, it will kill him." Kendall whispered in Logan's ear, bringing Logan back to reality. "He still loves you, Logan."

"I," Logan sighed, knowing that Kendall was right. If he pretended like it didn't happen, or bitch him out for it, James would most likely die knowing that Logan didn't feel the same. And Logan wasn't some heartless dick, so he wasn't going to do that. "I know." He looked down at the ground, not wanting to look at James anymore.

XxX

James had woken up earlier this morning completely confused. Logan wasn't asleep next to him and there was absolutely no sign of last night happening. And to make matters worse, when James went downstairs looking for him, he heard part of the conversation that Kendall and Logan were having; the only part by: _I just wish I was smarter than I am sometimes._ James wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but he was fairly certain that Logan didn't want to remember anything from the night before. And that hurt worse than having to let go of Logan back in high school, which had almost killed him from the pain of not knowing what Logan was doing and where he was.

But James loved Logan more than anything, even when he knew that Logan didn't feel the same way anymore. So, James was going to pretend, for Logan's sake, that nothing happened, and maybe things would become easier. Maybe they'd at least become friends again, after the little fight that they had when James tried to comfort Logan when Logan apparently didn't want it.

But pretending everything was alright wasn't going to bring Logan any closer to him, James knew. Pretending wasn't the answer to anything, but if Logan wanted to pretend, then James wasn't going to deny that to him. And James had thought that would be easier than having a conversation with Logan. Boy was he wrong.

During breakfast, after James pretended to be on the phone with his boss, Logan had sat down next to him, drinking coffee. When Logan stood up to get more, his arm brushed again James' back, causing a shiver to wrack through James' body. After breakfast, when Kendall went to see Carlos, James and Logan decided to watch a movie, in hopes to get their mind off the fact that Jasmine was in the hospital, Logan sat a little closer than necessary.

They hadn't gone to the hospital because the doctor's said yesterday, before they left, that they were going to do a few more tests and that it would have been pointless for them to show up; Jasmine wouldn't be in her room at all during visiting hours. So, they had stayed home, in hopes of keeping their minds occupied.

And as the day progressed, Logan continued to confuse James with his constant touches and hand grazes and eye locks and whispering in ears that James was tempted to just say_ fuck it_ and ask Logan what the fuck he was thinking. But James knew that would just scare Logan off and either way, he wasn't going to get any answers.

James sort of liked all of what Logan was giving him, and maybe that was partly why he didn't ask Logan about it; because if he did and Logan ended everything, it wouldn't happen anymore and James didn't want that happening.

But the more it happened as the day progressed, the harder it was for James to fight the urge of pulling Logan into him and kissing him. And that was just as bad as asking about what Logan was doing. So, James resorted in hiding in his room and called the one person that he thought he never would talk to again.

Sean answered on the second ring, a surprised tone in his voice. "James?"

"Uh, hey" James muttered, closing his eyes and turning his back on the door. "How are you?"

"Good, good. Why are you calling?"

"Um, I just wanted to know how you were doing." James knew that lying was useless, Sean was always able to see through him and his pointless lies.

"James, we both know that's not true. Tell me the real reason you called." The stern voice that came through the phone startled James a little, he wasn't used to Sean being forceful or demanding; usually it was James.

"Um, do you think we can meet up? You know, to talk."

"You want to meet up?" The excitement in Sean's voice was unmistakable, and James could have sworn that he heard a squeal from the other end of the phone.

The bipolar personality was one of the reasons why he hadn't wanted to settle down with Sean, but James was desperate at the moment; anything to get Logan off his mind and James to not make a move on him.

And okay, there were some things that James liked about Sean. Like the fact that the guy looked a lot like Logan. Well, no that wasn't true. Sure, the guy had brunet hair and chocolate brown eyes. But Logan was the only one that was able to get James turned on simply by looking at him. But James liked the fact that Sean was able to talk fashion with him. He also liked that they had the same interests; unlike him and Logan, who was smart and wanted to learn as much as he could about one subject. And he loved the sex; it was always thrilling and crazy and filled with passion and lust and something that James didn't want to acknowledge.

"Yeah," And despite the fact that James was just using this as a distraction, he found himself smiling. "I was thinking about flying out to Minnesota next week…"

"Actually, I moved out to California about a month ago." Sean mentioned; James didn't doubt that there was a smirk on his face at the moment. "You could always show me around."

James laughed, like actually laughed, and it had been a long time since that happened. "Alright, I'll play tour guide for a day. And in return, you could buy me lunch."

"Sounds perfect" Sean sighed dreamily on the other end, most likely thinking about the endless possibilities for the day. "How about noon tomorrow?"

James looked behind him towards the door, feeling like someone was watching him, before he replied. "Actually, how about you come over and we could talk about it over some dinner?"

XxX

Kendall literally almost told Carlos that he had slept with Jo about ten times during the day. But every time he was about to, he chickened out. The doctor said that putting stress on him at the moment would just make the symptoms worsen and last longer, and he was already almost back to normal. And Kendall decided that he'd wait until Carlos was back to his normal self.

By the time that he left the hospital, Kendall was feeling guiltier than ever. And he knew that he needed to talk to someone about this, even if it meant talking to Logan and James. But when he walked into the house after driving home, he was certain that sleeping with Jo was the most important thing on his mind. In the living room, Kendall found Logan, James, and Sean Baker sitting awkwardly, gazes shifting back and forth as they seemed to be trying to find something to talk about.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

**A/N: So… I think I like this chapter a lot more than the last. But I'm still a little iffy about it.**

**How many of you remember Sean being mentioned? Without looking back? Haha, I had to look back to remember his name and what he was supposed to look like. But I remembered him. :D**

**What's gonna happen? And why did Kendall react that way? And how is Logan going to react?**


	14. Ex Boyfriend

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs – Sean.**

**A/N: WE ALMOST HAVE 100 REVIEWS! Think we can get to 100 with this chapter? My goal was to get at least the same amount of reviews as **_**Bite My Tongue**_**, but we've probably already beat that with the way that the reviews are coming in. So, I am ecstatic about that revelation…and I just used to words that I don't use on a daily basis. So, this chapter might be the best one so far as far as this author's note goes.**

**Alright, so…thank you to those who have been reviewing and reading this so far. I just wanna say that it means a lot to me that you guys are still reading this and not hating me for everything that's happened so far. But I promise that it will become happy again soon.**

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

"_What the fuck is he doing here?"_

James knew that that was coming, knew that Kendall would be pissed that he had invited Sean over, and he was prepared for that. Sort of. Even though he was prepared and expecting it to happen, James couldn't help but jump at the tone of voice that Kendall had used.

So, maybe inviting Sean over wasn't the best plan that James had ever came up with…but the look on Logan's face when he first met Sean made up for that. Because James could tell that Logan was more than a little jealous at how close James and Sean were sitting and maybe a little pissed that James would stoop as low as inviting an ex-boyfriend over in order to get Logan to admit his feelings. Completely worth it.

"He's here because I invited him." James said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Leaving the three of them alone probably was a worse idea than he thought it was at the moment, but he determined to actually make a homemade meal today and waiting any longer would result in either eating late or calling for something that could be delivered. "I'll be back."

The three of them stayed in silence for a couple minutes; Logan confused and looking between the two others in the room, Kendall frozen in the doorway while glaring towards Sean, and Sean sitting on the couch trying his hardest to remain calm under the gazing that were thrown his way. Logan wished that James stayed in the room, that way he could be able to start the conversation. But in a way, he was grateful to have James out of the room, that way James and Sean weren't sitting together as close as they had been minutes before.

"Uh," Logan wasn't really sure what to say, so he stood up just like James had and walked in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll be back, too."

He barely heard the sound of Kendall calling his name before he rounded the corner and noticed that James was standing at the counter, looking through a cook book. Logan smiled at the sight, the urge to take a picture of James focused on reading a recipe almost unbearable, but then that would be admitting to feelings that he _did not _have. So, Logan shoved the urge down, and walked over to James.

"Need help?" Logan asked, stopping a couple feet away from James.

James jumped at the words, being too focused on the recipe in front of him to hear the footsteps walking towards him. When he looked up and saw Logan, James shook his head.

"Nah, I got it." James smiled. "Besides, you should get to know Sean."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Come on, James. Do you really think I'm going to actually want to get to know your ex?"

"Hey, you're my ex also." James pointed out, biting on his lip to stop from smiling at the jealousy that was written all over Logan's face. And knowing Logan, James knew that Logan was just denying the jealousy right now. "Plus, he'll be around here more. So, it's either get to know him or suffer the consequences."

Logan ignored what James, instead asking a question that was running through his mind since Kendall came home. "What happened between you two?"

"He just was ready to take our relationship further and I wasn't." James said, looking back down to the recipe.

"That can't be the only reason, James." Logan took the remaining couple feet between them in one step, bringing his right hand up to turn James' head so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Why did Kendall act like that, Jamie?"

Logan was completely unaware of the fact that he used the old nickname, but James was fully aware of it. And maybe that was why James looked back up to Logan and trapped his bottom lip between his teeth, biting back the groan that was making its way up James' throat. There were things that James just didn't want to talk about, and this was one of them; but Logan used that nickname, and now it was hard to refuse to tell Logan what happened.

Letting go of his bottom lip with a sigh, James replied. "We dated after you left with your grandparents, after I was able to move out of my parents' house, and at the time it was just supposed to be something to use as stress relief. That's how I used it as, and that's what we started it as; but after awhile, Sean started getting really clingy." James looked towards the kitchen door, making sure that no one was standing there, eavesdropping.

Continuing, James rested his hands on the counter and looked down at the ground. "I was hanging out with Kendall one day, before we broke up and I moved out here, and he happened to 'run into' Kendall and I – which I am pretty sure that he had followed us there. Kendall and I were going to that diner that was down the street from Kendall's house, Carlos was doing a family thing so he couldn't come with us. And he thought that Kendall and I were dating or something, so he started yelling about how I was a cheater and that I wasn't any good in bed, or whatever. I don't really remember everything that he yelled, but it had the desired effect of gaining everyone's attention.

"After that day, he was always getting really demanding and controlling. I wasn't able to leave my house without telling him where I was going, I wasn't able to spend time with my friends without him thinking that I was cheating on him, I wasn't able to do anything without having to consult in him. It was really annoying and I couldn't stand it, but I stayed with him because I didn't want to be alone at the time."

"When did you finally break it off with him?" Logan asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Actually, he ended it. Sort of." James furrowed his eyebrows, looking down towards the ground. "On Valentine's day, he asked if I could ever see myself marrying him. I told him the truth, that at the moment I didn't see anyone but one person being the person that I marry. He knew all about you, which probably was why he was afraid that I was dating everyone that I talked to. But that answer wasn't good enough and he made me choose; marrying him in Vegas a week later, because apparently he was ready to marry me, or leave and never come back."

The only thing that Logan really paid attention to during that was the fact that James said that he only saw himself marrying one person, and then he brought up Logan. And Logan wasn't sure if it was that revelation that made Logan realize, or the fact that he was so close to losing whatever James and him had during the last couple days, or the fact that he was close to losing Jasmine. But whatever the reason was, he finally realized what had fueled the sex and the shared kisses and the jealousy that Logan felt.

He was still in love with James. After all these years, after forcing himself to give Jett a chance, after falling in love with Jett and getting engaged to him, after denying that he loved James. After everything that they both had gone through, Logan was still in love with James.

XxX

After the conversation James and Logan had, Logan went up stairs and took a shower, not knowing what to do with the revelation that Logan had. So, instead of doing anything about his feelings, Logan went upstairs and locked his door, deciding that this was better than ruining things between him and James, because James was moving on with his life and Logan couldn't be the type of person to ruin things for someone else.

But even locked up in his room – which was across the hall from James' room - and away from James, Logan couldn't stop thinking about kissing him and telling him the truth. It was a very nerve-wracking urge, and at one point Logan almost turned off the water and stormed downstairs to do just what he wanted to, but Logan managed to keep himself in check and not do something dramatic.

By the time Logan went back downstairs, James and Sean were cuddling on the couch while Kendall was sitting awkwardly on the floor, trying hard to ignore the stupid, annoying noises that were coming from the couch. It took every ounce of Logan's self restraint to not push them away from each other and kick the guy out. And instead of worrying about the couple, he sat down next to Kendall, resting his head on Kendall's shoulder while trying to put his interest on the television.

"You okay?" Kendall asked, whispering to keep the conversation private.

"I dunno." Logan shrugged, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could, trying to stop the tears that had surfaced sometime during the walk to where he was sitting. "I kinda just wanna smack 'em both."

Kendall chuckled, closing his eyes also in an attempt to block out the voices that were coming from the couch. "You know, for someone that was confessing his love for you a couple days ago in this exact spot, James sure knows how to move on."

Logan kept quiet at that, tensing when he heard the sound of someone standing up from the couch. He refused to turn around and see who it was, afraid that he would see the two of them leaving the room in an attempt of finding a more private place to sit. But when someone sat down next to Logan, he relaxed and opened his eyes to see who it was. When he saw that it was Sean, Logan tensed up again.

"Can you and I talk?"

Kendall was already standing up from the ground before Logan was able to deny the request.

Logan scooted over a couple feet, not wanting to be too close to Sean. They both waited until Kendall was out of the room to look at the other; Sean was glaring at him, so Logan knew that he wasn't going to like what he was about to be told.

"Okay, before you start telling me anything, Sean." Logan crossed his arms, trying to be as scary as he could while sitting on the ground. "You hurt James ever; I swear to you that I will have no problem with hurting you."

The threat wasn't really meant to come out as mean as it had, and if it was anyone else Logan probably would have felt bad, but Sean had already messed with James' heart and Logan wasn't about to allow that to happen again.

"You really think that James wants you threatening his boyfriend?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Logan answered quickly. "But I don't want him dating someone like you. So, it looks like we both are getting disappointed, huh?"

"Someone like me?" Sean asked, getting ready to defend himself from Logan.

"Yeah, someone like you. Someone that has to control everything of someone else's life in order to feel good about themselves."

"You don't understand, James is good looking and if he wanted to he could have anyone he wanted."

"I don't understand?" Logan asked, amused at the accusation. "If anything, I know more about that than you. You gave him no choice but to tell you everything and have no friends."

They both glared at each other, not wanting to be the first one to throw the punch that they both wanted to throw, because that would just cause more drama than they really wanted; and James would probably be mad at them for throwing the first punch. And they both wanted to stay on James' good side.

"Listen," Logan sighed. "I just want you to treat him right, Sean. I mean it. You hurt him once; I don't want him hurt again."

"If I remember correctly, you hurt him also." Logan tried to hide the hurt look on his face when Sean said that, but Sean saw it anyways. "Weren't you the one that ran away from your guys' relationship?"

"I didn't run away!" Logan said, finally standing up from the ground and glaring down at Sean, voice raising a couple notches. "I didn't have a choice! I was under eighteen and I had no choice but to leave! But you, you gave him a reason to leave; you were controlling and a jerk and didn't know what it was like to truly love James!" Logan heard the footsteps behind him, but he refused to turn around of drop his voice; Sean was pissing him off and he couldn't take it. "You have no right with coming in here and talking about things that you have no idea about."

Sean went to say something, but was cut off by Logan's fist pulling him up to his feet and his other fist colliding with Sean's jaw before he walked out of the living room and made it back upstairs, into his room.

Logan couldn't believe that Sean was blaming that on him; Sean had no right to come in here and blame something on Logan that he knew nothing about. But… Logan couldn't help but feel like Sean was right. Even if Logan had no choice but to leave with his grandparents, he still could have gone back to James instead of getting involved with Jo and Jasmine and Jett.

**A/N: Alright, so I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter, even though at the end Logan got blamed and now Logan's blaming himself. But he finally admitted that he was still in love with James to himself. And I think that makes up for the blaming and everything.**

**BUT. Aside from the conflicting feelings with this chapter… I only need eight reviews on this chapter to get to one hundred. You think we can get eight reviews on this chapter? I would really love each and every one of you guys if we got to one hundred. And to help you with what to write on your review…tell me what you thought of the whole Sean and Logan fight. Seriously, that was probably really hard – but easy, if that makes sense – to write because I felt bad for the blaming, but Logan was able to give Sean a piece of his mind.**


	15. Explanations

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, which includes Big Time Rush. I only own the plot and any OCs that have been added.**

**A/N: Okay, so… WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! I just wanna say, thank you! I actually didn't think that we would, but we did. And I just wanna say thanks. And speaking of reviews… I didn't realize how close we were to the number of reviews that BMT has, which is only 9 reviews away. So, that's awesome. :D**

**And in order to say thanks to you guys… I thought that I would give you guys a little something that everyone's probably been dying for. But I'm not telling you guys, you'll just have to read and find out.**

**Here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Fifteen.**

After running to his room last night, Logan had cried himself to sleep. And when he woke up, Logan had a massive headache from all the crying that he had done.

He was the first one downstairs, eyes half open when he stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was a little nervous about the others being awake, unsure of what was waiting for him because he had punched Sean last night. And as if that was a cue, Logan's right hand started throbbing and when Logan looked down, he noticed that it was red and a little swollen; he'd never punched anyone before, so he wasn't sure what to expect. But it hurt like a bitch, and he didn't really know what to do about the pain.

He turned the coffee pot on before going to sit at the breakfast counter and burying his head in his arms as he laid them on the counter.

He jumped when he felt someone set their hand on his shoulder. Lifting his head up fast enough to give him whiplash, Logan noticed that it was only Kendall. Sighing out in relief, Logan turned to look at the clock that was on the stove and noticed that he was sitting there for almost twenty minutes; how had time gone by so fast?

"How are ya?" Kendall asked, going around the counter to grab two coffee cups from the cabinet and then walk over to the coffee pot and fill the cups. He quickly made them the way that they both liked before handing Logan his and taking a sip of his own.

"Alright," Logan stated, looking down at the cup of coffee, sighing again and closing his eyes. "What happened after I left?"

Kendall bit down on his bottom lip, unsure of where to begin; James had made it pretty clear that he was mad that Logan punched Sean. "James got mad. Wanted to go after you, but then decided on cleaning Sean up. Yelled at me for awhile."

"So, he's not mad at Sean? At all?" Logan asked, looking up at Kendall with hurt in his eyes.

"We don't know what Sean said, Logan. All we heard was what you were yelling before you punched him." Kendall stopped when he heard steps coming down the stairs, looking over to see Sean.

"Of course he let you stay." Was all Logan said before downing half of his coffee, glaring over towards Sean.

When he looked closely, Logan could see the purplish-black of a bruise on Sean's jaw. And for a second, Logan felt bad; but then he remembered that Sean made it seem like he was the bad guy. But he wasn't. His grandparents and James' mother were. They were the ones that forced them apart; and then Jo was the one that had to end up pregnant. None of the heart break that James went through was Logan's fault.

"Listen, Logan, I don't want to fight with you." Sean began, sighing when Logan continued to glare at him.

"You had no problem fighting with me last night." Logan stated, drinking the last of his coffee before taking the cup over to the sink and rinsing it out. "And then you had no problem with leaving out everything that you said last night. So, I personally think that you're just saying that."

They stood there for a couple minutes, when it felt like forever, in the awkward silence, until James walked down, only a pair of sweats on that were riding rather low. Logan found himself biting at his bottom lip, to keep from making any noises at the sight, and turning around, to keep his gaze from lingering longer than it should. He could feel the heat radiating off of James' body when he walked over to get a coffee cup, and when he turned to look at James' face, James was glaring at him.

"James-"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," James cut off Logan, turning around to fill his cup up with coffee.

At that moment, the house phone decided to go off, the four of them jumping a little at the sudden noise. Kendall was the first to answer, confusion on his face when he listened to the person talking on the phone.

"Yeah, hold on." Kendall pulled them phone away from his ear, hold his hand to the speaker so the other person couldn't hear. "Logan, phone's for you."

"Who is it?" Logan asked, taking a step towards Kendall and grabbing the phone from his out stretched arm.

Kendall just shook his head in reply.

XxX

Turns out, the phone call was the hospital, calling to say that Jasmine seemed to be coming around. Logan was practically dragging everyone out of the door in an attempt to get to the hospital fast enough.

Logan was excited, Jasmine was in the stage of waking up from the a coma that she had been in and nothing could take away his happiness, aside from Sean, who had joined them on the journey to the hospital. Logan had almost started throwing a tantrum like a little kid at the sight of Sean sliding into the passenger seat of James' car, which was usually his seat; but the jerk had smirk at him as he slid into the seat and leaned over and kissed James on the cheek.

Logan couldn't believe it, his daughter was finally waking up from a coma, and Sean was here ruining his happy mood. Logan just wanted to punch Sean all over again.

"Relax, Loges, you should be happy. Jasmine's waking up." Kendall leaned over to whisper into his ear. "And if you punch Sean again, I'm sure that would just make James even madder."

Logan sighed; he knew that Kendall was right. But honestly, he couldn't stop himself. "I know, but Sean a douche and James deserves better."

"What did he say last night?" Kendall asked, still whispering to keep James and Sean from overhearing their conversation; it had already been interrupted, it didn't need to happen again.

"He said that I was the one that ran away from our relationship, said I hurt him once before. And I mean, I did; but he didn't have to go and bring it up."

"Logan, what happened between you two was not your fault, or James'. It was your grandparents' and James' mother's fault; they were the ones that forced you two apart." Kendall stated. "Okay?" Logan nodded his head in reply, even though he wasn't so sure about that. "So, you shouldn't listen to what Sean has to say. He wasn't even there, anyways."

Kendall had a point, but Logan wasn't about to think about that anymore; his daughter was waking up and that should have been the only thing that was on Logan's mind. But even though Logan's mind started thinking about Jasmine, his gaze couldn't help but drift towards James, who was looking determinedly out the windshield. Logan wished that he knew what James was thinking at the moment, his face blank from any emotion and fist clenched tightly around the steering wheel.

If anything, while Kendall and Logan were talking, Sean made up something about how Logan was threatening Sean last night and he was just some weak victim. Which, in a way, was true; but Sean was a douche and managed to somehow get Logan worked up just by asking those stupid questions that he asked last night. And Sean deserved it after hearing what Sean did to his James.

As they continued along the road towards the hospital, Logan found himself getting excited about the idea of seeing Jasmine awake again. He couldn't believe that she was already waking up, and part of him thought that this was just some cruel dream, but Logan knew that this was definitely reality because the hurt that he felt every time he looked towards James and Sean hurt way too much to be fake.

XxX

By the time they reached the hospital, Jasmine hadn't woken up. But Logan wasn't about to lose any hope. Instead of lounging around Jasmine's room, like Logan had wanted to do, Kendall dragged him down the hall towards the room that Carlos was in. He looked like he was doing alright, the only thing that made it seem like he was in a car wreck was the small cuts on his arms and face.

He was smiling, eyes brightening when he caught sight of Kendall walking into the room. But as soon as he noticed the nervous look on Kendall's face, at the same time that Logan did, Carlos' smile faded and confusion etched its way onto his face.

"What's wrong?" Carlos was the one that asked that, looking from Kendall to Logan and then back to Kendall.

"N-nothing." The stutter said otherwise, but neither brunet pushed any further.

Instead, Carlos' face brightened again and he was quickly changing the subject. "The doctor says that I get to leave today!"

If it wasn't for the fact that Kendall was nervous of Carlos somehow finding out about Jo before he had the chance to tell him himself, Kendall would have been excited. And, for the most part, he was. He was just nervous that Carlos would somehow find out and hate him. But Kendall knew that Carlos needed to know the truth, which was why he turned to Logan and asked him to leave.

"It'll only take a couple minutes. You can go out in the waiting room and wait with James."

When Logan left the room, Kendall looked down towards the ground in order to avoid Carlos' gaze. He was completely nervous about what he was about to do, but he knew that Carlos deserved to know the truth.

"I need to tell you something, Carlos."

XxX

When Logan reached the waiting room, James was sitting alone. It confused him, but he thought nothing of it because Sean was nothing that he needed to worry about. Or well…Sean wasn't worth Logan's worrying thoughts. So, Logan just sat down in the chair that was next to James and bent over hiding his face in his hands.

"Where's Kendall?"

"Talking to Carlos. Wanted privacy." Logan muttered, sighing at the things that went through his mind at that statement. Kendall had looked nervous, which was rare for him, and he had wanted to talk to Carlos privately about something. "Carlos is coming home today, though."

"Really?" James asked, voice brightening. "That's great!"

"Yeah, might not be for Kendall and Carlos, though…"

"What do you mean?" James asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I just mean, when Kendall asked me to leave, he looked nervous; like he was about to tell Carlos something that's going to ruin their relationship or something."

"I doubt that's what he wants to talk about. It's probably just to tell him what's been going on with Jasmine."

Logan didn't say anything after that, not that he didn't want to; it's just that Sean walked up to them, sitting down on the other side of James. He glared at Logan for a second before smiling over at James, who seemed to be thinking about what Logan had told him.

XxX

The three of them sat in the waiting room for awhile; James and Logan were both thinking about what Kendall could have possibly wanted to tell Carlos, while Sean was playing around on his phone.

When Kendall finally came out, he had Carlos walking two feet away from him, which didn't promise anything good.

Logan was the first to stand up, walking over to Kendall with a question of _what happened_ written on his face. But Kendall kept quiet, looking away from Logan and towards the ground. He was blinking back tears that threatened to fall, and he blamed no one but himself for what happened. He deserved what happened; he deserved the hate that ran across Carlos' face when he spoke about what happened a couple nights ago at the bar, with Jo.

It still didn't stop the hurt and the tears from coming.

Logan walked over to Carlos, getting ready to ask what happened, but Carlos just shook his head and blinked the tears away and wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders. Logan stood there shocked for a couple minutes before returning the hug, rubbing Carlos' back when he felt a couple tears seep through his shirt. When Logan started rubbing Carlos' back, Carlos fisted the back of Logan's shirt, clinging on as Carlos' tears slipped down his own face.

"I-I-I'm so so-orry, Lo-Logan." Carlos managed to say through the sobs that managed to slip past his lips.

"Shhh, it's okay." Logan said, not sure if Carlos meant sorry for the wreck or sorry for something else.

"I-I looked ba-back for a s-second a-and when I tur-turned ar-around, the car was alre-already coming t-towards us."

"Shhh, I know." Logan whispered. "It's alright, 'Los. The doctor's said that she was coming around, so she's fine."

"R-really?"

"Yeah," Logan smiled, pulling away enough to look into Carlos' eyes. "You shouldn't blame yourself for the wreck, okay? It was the other drivers fault, not yours" He purposely didn't mention the fact that it was Jett that was the other driver, hoping to keep Carlos at least somewhat hopeful about the whole thing.

But things didn't seem to be going Logan's way today, because out walked Jett and Jo from the same door that Kendall and Carlos had just walked out of not too long ago. Logan tensed when he noticed that they were stopping in front of them, smiles on both of their faces. Jett wasn't looking at them, looking past them at the wall, while Jo was looking right at Logan, smile on her face but confusion written behind her smile.

"Where's my daughter?"

"_Your_ daughter?" Kendall asked, looking towards Jo in disbelief. "I think you mean, _Logan's_ daughter. You ditched her, she's no longer yours."

"Ahh, Kendall." Jo turned towards said boy, smile growing on her face. "I hope you enjoyed the other night as much as I did."

"I was drunk, Jo. It meant nothing." Kendall said, glaring at her.

"Ouch, that hurts." Jo faked hurt. "I can't believe you feel that way! It meant so much to me." Her gaze turned towards Logan again, faux hurt vanishing as a smile broke out on her face once again. "Where's my daughter?"

"_My_ daughter is in a hospital room because this jackass," Logan said, waving his arm around towards Jett. "Decided to drive drunk."

Jett's head shot up at the mention of Jasmine being admitted into a hospital room. "What? Is she alright?"

Logan knew that Jett had always cared for Jasmine, thinking of her as his own. But Logan thought that the worrying about her would have vanished as soon as Jett ended the engagement. Apparently not.

"Uh, she's fine, been in a coma since. So, I haven't really been able to make sure of that for myself." Logan said with his voice barely above a whisper. It was hard talking to Jett after everything that happened.

"Logan, I am so sorry."

"I don't care what you have to say, Jett." Logan turned and walked away, deciding that he didn't want to be there anymore. The doctor's would just have to call again when she finally woke up.

Carlos followed after him, biting his lip as he thought about what had just happened. "What was that? What did you mean when you blamed Jett for drunk driving?"

Logan didn't stop walking, or start talking, until he reached the car, leaning against it as he thought about everything that's happened since James and Kendall and Carlos came back into his life.

"Jett," Logan began, looking into Carlos' eyes as he talked. "Jett was the other driver."

"What?"

"Apparently, Jett was driving drunk and wasn't able to take control of the wheel soon enough before he crashed into your car."

"Does everyone else know?"

"No, I was the only one; but now, I guess, everyone knows." Logan sighed, looking down at the pavement. Tears were forming in his eyes, threatening to spill over at any second; but Logan wasn't going to allow himself to cry. Not here. Not when Carlos seemed to need him more. "What happened when I left?"

Carlos seemed to change in emotion, going from angry to depressed, in a matter of seconds. "Kendall, uh, cheated on me." And just like that, Carlos was crying, hands reaching up to cover his face while he crouched down to keep himself from falling over.

"Oh, Carlos" Logan managed to get out before he was crouching down as well and wrapping his arms around Carlos to pull him into a comforting hug.

They sat there for awhile, crying; after a couple minutes, Logan's own tears spilled over. As they waited for Kendall and James and Sean – who was still unwelcome – they just tried to calm the other down, not wanting the others to see them crying to each other about their problems. But that didn't seem to work out as James bent down and wrapped his arms around the both of them a half hour later.

Kendall would have joined in on the hug, but he didn't feel like that would have helped anything. So, he stood back, Sean standing beside him, feeling awkward at the sight of Carlos and Logan and James hugging. Somewhere in the middle of comforting Carlos and Logan, though, James had started crying; no one knew why, but Logan and Carlos wasn't about to question it as they both wrapped one of their arms around him and pulled him into the middle of the hug.

**A/N: Alright, so… I seem to be starting these author's notes that way. So, I need to find a new beginning. BUT. Back to the story. I feel like a lot happened in this chapter. First, Jasmine is waking up, which is exciting. Then, Kendall told Carlos, which sadly the conversation wasn't shown; sorry. Third, Jett and Jo encountered them, which was actually put in at the last second. And last, the little crying sesh that Logan and Carlos and James had at the end.**

**So, I think that was thanks to getting me to 100 reviews. And actually, we got passed 100, only by two but still. I am seriously thankful for that. And I really hope that was thanks enough. If not, then the next chapter might help. But it might not. I feel like I should be doing a lot more than just a couple great chapters…**

**Annyways, review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Peace. :D**


	16. Fighting

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else that may be recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that are in this.**

**A/N: Alright, so. I love you guys. Seriously. We have pretty much reached the same amount of reviews as **_**BMT**_** and I am honestly excited about that; which is kind of weird, because I'm more excited about the reviews with this story than **_**BMT**_**, and that was my first story. **

**And, I might have done this a couple times already. But I gotta do it again, for certain reasons that I will explain. But. I wanna say thanks to **_**DianaMaslowx**_**. She – I'm gonna assume the person's a girl because of the name Diana – has helped me with some of my inspiration with this story and has helped me come up with ideas. And this chapter includes one of the ideas that she helped me with, indirectly. She said something, and somehow it put the idea in my head. And I have to say thanks to her for that. :D**

**Um, what happens in this chapter…all I can say is: I'm sorry. Initially I wasn't sure if I wanted it to happen, but then I thought that I kind of wanted to draw out the story a little more. And so, I decided to just go ahead and do it. So…**

**But aside from that...if I were to write start a new story - when I'm done with this one - would you guys read it? Um, I'm gonna put up a poll for everyone to vote on, so I know what it will be about. So, go vote. :D**

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Sixteen.**

To Logan it felt like they had been sitting out in the parking lot crying a lot longer than they actually were. But when he finally pulled away from the other two, the sun was barely setting and Kendall and Sean didn't seem to be tired from standing there. So, it had to have been only about twenty minutes, if that.

He wasn't sure when James joined the hug, but he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he ditched the douche for him and Carlos. But when Logan noticed that James was crying, the smile left and Logan instantly started worrying.

_What the hell did Sean do?_ Was the first thought that ran through his mind when he noticed the sobs that were racking through his body. But when he noticed that Sean looked worried as well, Logan knew that Sean didn't do anything; but that didn't stop him from wanting to take it out of Sean anyways.

Logan walked towards Sean, face void of any emotion as he stared straight towards the male. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Whoa!" Sean exclaimed, taking a step back as he lifted his arms in defense. "I did nothing other than follow him out here. He dropped down and joined the two of you, and then started crying."

Logan glared at him, not believing him but not questioning him further.

"No, seriously, Logan. That's what happened." Kendall defended, taking a step in between Logan and Sean in case something happened. "After you left, Jo said something that may not have been true…but it seemed to upset James, because there is a slight possibility that it might be true. And he feels sorry for you about it." The look on Kendall face showed Logan that he too felt bad for Logan, but also that he was upset about the information as well.

"What did she say?" Logan relaxed at the fact that it was Jo that upset James and not Sean, but not by much. He was still tense and pissed that _someone_ upset James and he couldn't help. At least, not until he knew what it was that James was upset about.

"Uh, well…" Kendall got uncomfortable when Logan's voice seemed to have calmed a little but still held the same viciousness that it did when he directed his question to Sean. Kendall felt a little bad for Sean because he had to deal with this side of Logan, but Sean deserved it so the sympathy quickly disappeared with something else. Something that Kendall knew was his fault; guilt.

"Kendall, what did she say?" The tone that Logan's voice previously had came back, accompanied by what Kendall knew as worry.

Kendall knew that Logan was worried about James. Hell, if Kendall didn't know what she said, he would be in the same position. But Kendall was slightly worried about the emotion that Logan held. Would Logan still be worried about James when he found out what Jo said? Would Logan take the information well? Would Logan still love Jasmine the same way he does now?

Apparently, Logan could sense the nervousness that Kendall was feeling, because Logan's face instantly calmed. "Kendall," Logan's voice was a lot calmer than it had been all night, and Kendall instantly relaxed at the sound of it; but he still was wondering about how Logan was going to react to the information. "I'm sorry for being that way. I just, I'm worried about why James is crying."

Kendall took a deep breath in, it was shaky and it showed exactly how nervous he was. Honestly, the information that Jo told him and James didn't register until that moment. And if Kendall didn't know any better, he would have sworn that his whole body started shaking and things were starting to go black. But even if that was truly happening, Kendall pushed through it long enough to let the words slip passed his lips in order for Logan to know the words that were beginning to haunt Kendall.

"Jo said that Jett and I," Kendall paused, feeling as though he was going to pass out. "One of us could be the father of Jasmine."

If Kendall said he was prepared for Logan's reaction, he would have been lying. Sure, Kendall knew that Logan wasn't going to take the information well. But he honestly didn't think that Logan would react the way he did.

Logan walked right up to Kendall, stopping when he was a foot away from him, and slapped him. It wasn't that Logan was mad at Kendall for possibly being the father of Jasmine, it was the fact that at the mention of Kendall's passed relationship with Jo brought back the information that he learned before James joined him and Carlos in the hug. Kendall had cheated on Carlos, who acted like a child and looked like a kicked puppy when he was upset; something like this doesn't happen to children, which means it doesn't happen to Carlos.

"How could you?" Logan asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"Listen, Logan." Kendall started. "I know you don't like the idea, but it's not like I could have known-"

"You don't understand what I'm talking about, do you?" Logan asked, cutting off Kendall before he could finish his sentence.

"Me possibly being Jasmine's father?" Kendall asked; but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he understood what Logan was talking about – Carlos told him that Kendall cheated. "Oh"

"_Oh_?" Logan asked, eyebrows rising. "You cheat on Carlos, your husband, and all you can say is _oh_?"

This night seemed to be getting better and better – please note sarcasm – because as soon as Logan asked that, James and Carlos seemed to calm down. That caused Kendall and Logan to turn their gazes towards them to see what they were going to do.

"Logan," Carlos was the one to speak, most likely trying to get Logan to drop the possessiveness in the question and worry about his own business. "Can we please just go home?"

"Okay," Logan said with a defeated tone. "But I get shotgun, because I don't want to sit next to Kendall or Sean, at the moment."

"That's fine." James said as he wiped his eyes, hiding any evidence that he had just been crying. "We can drop Sean off at his house on the way home; it's getting late."

Something in James' tone said that it being late wasn't the only reason why he wanted Sean to go home, but none of them asked the other reason – or reasons – because this was James, and James just brushed off any questions that had to do with emotions. Unless it was Logan who was asking, but Logan didn't want ask because he was grateful to be getting rid of Sean, even if it was only for the night.

XxX

It took ten minutes to get Sean home, even though most people were already home and eating dinner, and by the time they reached his house Carlos was asleep, leaning against the car window with his hand in Kendall's, despite the fact that he was still mad at the blond. Kendall was grateful that it wasn't awkward between him and Carlos, even if it was only a short car ride and Carlos fell asleep halfway through it.

Logan had his legs pulled up to his chest, a hard position to be in considering they were in a car but still manageable. His eyes were closed, but everyone knew that he wasn't asleep because every few seconds he would lift his head to look over towards James, who was void of any emotion and scaring Logan a little. It was always rare to see James showing absolutely no emotion, and recently that seemed to be the only thing that Logan could see from James.

When they pulled into the driveway, Logan let out a loud yawn that caused him to blush when James and Kendall let out a small laugh and Carlos woke up.

"Tired, Logie?" James asked, once the four of them got out of the car and started walking towards the front door.

Wrapping his right arm around Logan's shoulders, James felt the shorter male nod while letting out another yawn. They made their way into the house quickly, Kendall unlocking the door when James tossed the keys to him and shutting and locking it when everyone got into the house.

"Well, I think I'm going to bed." James said to no one in particular. When he went to let go of Logan, his arms wrapped around James' waist as he nuzzled against James' side. "Comin' with?"

"Mhm" Logan nodded his head, shutting his eyes as he allowed James to lead him towards the stairs.

"Night, you two!" Carlos called out, muffling a yawn into his hand afterwards.

When Logan and James reached James' room, James quickly deposited Logan onto his bed before going into the bathroom and brushing his teeth. Walking back into his bedroom, James lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it in a random direction. Once he got his pants unbuttoned, James looked over towards his bed; Logan was curled up on his bed with his arms wrapped around a pilled and his eyes shut.

"Logan?"

When Logan didn't answer, James smiled quickly before walking around the bed to plug his phone into its charger. He quietly got into the bed, making sure that he didn't wake up Logan in the process. Replacing the pillow for himself, James kissed the top of Logan's head before wrapping his arms around Logan's waist and pulling him close.

"Night, Logie."

XxX

When James and Logan walked up the stairs, disappearing around the corner, Kendall turned to Carlos, who was trying to determine whether he wanted to go ahead and sleep in the same bed as Kendall of go sleep in the bed that Logan usually sleeps in, considering Logan seemed to be going into James' room for the night.

"Los?" Kendall asked, taking a step towards Carlos before stopping. When Carlos didn't answer or turn around, Kendall took another step towards him, trying to not scare him. "Carlos?"

"What?"

"Are you coming with me?"

Carlos was about to decline when he turned his head enough to see the look on Kendall's face. It was a desperate look, one that was full of guilt and sadness. And Carlos couldn't bring himself to say no to him.

So, he nodded his head and started walking towards the stairs. "But I'm not cuddling with you."

**A/N: Not much going on in this chapter but fluff. And I honestly am not sure if I like that. Well, okay; that's a lie. Kendall or Jett might be Jasmine's father… I don't know who should be Jasmine's father. So, we are gonna have everyone review and tell me who would be better…even though I'm sure who everyone is gonna say. But it would still be helpful if everyone wrote in and helped me out.**

**And then…there wasn't much Sean in this chapter; which I honestly have to say was a little weird considering he's been in the last three or four chapters. But I think that helped with the fluff between Jagan. And the ending. Probably too soon, but it's just bedtime and it wasn't like anything happened because Carlos said he wasn't going to cuddle. **

**Peace. :D**


	17. Talks with Mom

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs.**

**A/N: I wanna thank everyone for reviewing! :)**

**Who's going to be the father? Thanks to everyone that helped me out with that. Most people said Kendall, although a couple still wished that it was James. And although I did think of that, I thought that it would just make it too easy and I didn't want the outcome to be easy and obvious. And although Kendall got more points, there was a very good point about Jett being the father.**

**Don't forget to vote on which story I should write after this story, it'll help me out. :)**

**Second update on any of my stories today. So, I'm not a complete jerk for not updating in a while.**

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Logan rushed through everything the next morning, too excited to be worried about taking his time and worrying about anything. His daughter was officially awake and he was not going to waste any more time on things as simple as eating and caring about what he looked like.

It took a total of twenty minutes for him and Carlos to show up at the hospital after the call this morning. Carlos had been awake already, and since Logan didn't want to wake up James and he was a little mad at Kendall, Logan asked if Carlos wanted to go; Carlos had immediately jumped up and fast walked out of the house towards Logan's car. In any other circumstance Logan would have laughed at Carlos' childish excitement, but Logan was just as excited as Carlos – if not more.

They ran through the halls, dodging doctors and trying not to get kicked out of the place. Once they reached the room that Jasmine was in, they both stopped right outside of the room, unsure of what they were going to open the door to. There was a chance that Jasmine was going to forget everything – or only a few things – and Logan and Carlos were both afraid of that result.

But there was a possibility that Jasmine would remember everything and that she would remember Logan and Carlos, and that was a hopeful result that they both hoped would happen.

Carlos was the first to make a movie, lifting his hand to the doorknob and twisting. He held the doorknob for a few seconds as he got the courage to push open the door and walk into the room. It took a few seconds and Logan finally snapping out of his trance for Carlos to finally open the door all the way and walking into the room.

At first, Carlos only saw a curtain, hiding whatever was in the room from the outside world. But when he took a couple steps in the room and pushed aside the curtain, he saw Jasmine laying on the bed, with Joanna Mitchell sitting in the chair beside her bed.

The sound of the curtain being pushed aside had Joanna and Jasmine looking up towards the door, eyes wide in surprise of the visitors. And when they realized that it was Logan and Carlos, Jasmine's frown turned into a smile and she threw her arms up, in hopes of one of the two males to come and hug her. Carlos went, gladly, squeezing Jasmine a little harder than necessary but neither of them minded.

Logan was staring at his mother; both surprised and scared that she was in California and that she knew about Jasmine and the car accident without him telling her. It was probably a bad idea for Logan to not call her as soon as he found out that Jasmine and Carlos had been in a car wreck, or when they found out she was in a coma. But now it was too late to think about that.

"Mom," Logan breathed out finally. "You're here."

"Yes, I am." She stood up, walked towards Logan, and put her hand on Logan's shoulder. "We need to talk."

Logan was always afraid of when someone said that, but the way that she was looking at him and the way she had said it just made it a whole lot worse and Logan was tempted to say no to her. But he didn't, mostly because she was his mother and she could make him go and talk to him anyways.

So, Logan followed after his mom out of the room, saying that they'll be back in a couple minutes before closing the door behind him.

"So, how come I found out by a phone call from a doctor?" Was the first thing that she asked once they were far enough away from the room, so they couldn't be overheard by Carlos or Jasmine.

"I was going through a couple other things, and it kind of slipped my mind to call you." Which was true, Logan had been going through things that kept him busy. But he had thought about calling her, it's just Logan hadn't called because he was afraid of what she'd say or do.

"What kind of things?" They stopped and sat down in a chair, Joanna turning to face Logan so she could see his reaction to what he was saying.

Logan bit his lip, unsure of what exactly he was going to tell his mother. He couldn't tell her that he had slept with James and the very next day James moved on and called his ex boyfriend to try dating again. He couldn't really tell her that Kendall had cheated on Carlos, while Carlos was still in the hospital. He couldn't say that Jett is somehow with Jo, right after Jett broke up with him. And he couldn't tell her that Jett or Kendall could be the father of Jasmine.

But he did. He told her everything and she sat there, staring at Logan's face and keeping quiet while Logan told her everything. She was surprised about the cheating and Jett, but not so much about sleeping with James and Jett breaking up with Logan. If she was being completely honest, she always knew that Jett was a bad person, especially when she heard that Jett helped that Brian guy back in high school video tape her son.

"Kendall cheated on Carlos?"

"Yeah, I don't know what he was thinking; he's married. But he did, and I honestly kind of feel betrayed by it."

"Why is that?"

Logan stayed silent for a couple minutes, not sure if he wanted to tell her who it had been. But deep down he knew that is he didn't tell her now, she would just ask Kendall and that would probably just make things a whole lot worse. "Jo"

"Jo? Like the Jo that's Jasmine?" He nodded his head, not trusting himself for staying calm if he opened his mouth. "Did that happen before or after you found out that he could be the father?"

"After; I actually found out about both last night."

They stayed silent for a couple minutes, just thinking about everything that they were just talking about. The silence got cut short, when Logan's phone rang. Once Logan fished it out of his pocket, he noticed that it was Kendall.

Sighing, Logan answered the phone and put it to his ear. "What?"

"Geez, what's up with you today?" Kendall asked, playing ignorant towards the truth. He knew exactly why Logan was mad at him, and Kendall didn't blame him; he hated himself, too. "Anyways, where are you and Carlos?"

"Hospital. Jasmine woke up." Logan said quickly, trying to end the conversation before he brought up anything. "I'd really appreciate if you and James didn't come, though."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want today to be awkward for anyone. Jasmine just woke up, and I'd like to spend the day with her without worrying about anyone being awkward or starting someone. And plus, I'm a little mad at you."

"Listen, I know you're mad, and I don't blame you for being mad. But please let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Kendall. Besides, I think you should have this conversation with your _husband_ and not me."

Logan hung up before Kendall could start talking again, not wanting to hear about whatever excuse Kendall had for sleeping with Jo.

And as if the day couldn't get any better, Jo and Jett came walking into the hospital. They were holding hands and Jett looked as if he was excited about something. And Jo just looked like she was about ready to start ruining someone's life even more. Which made sense, considering they started walking towards Logan and his mother.

"Good morning, Joanna." Jett greeted, smiling towards his ex mother-in-law. "Logan, how are you?"

"What the hell do you guys want, now?"

"Oh, we heard that our daughters awake." Jo smiled, looking towards the doors that lead to Jasmine's room.

"Jo, why do you keep insisting to call Jasmine yours?"

"Because she is mine." Jo said, looking towards Logan. "I was the one to give birth to her."

"That means nothing, Jo. You left her with me, saying that you didn't want her. You have no right to be here."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Logan." She smiled bright, looking as if she was enjoying the conversation that was happening. "You see, I've done a lot of growing up in the past five years. And now, I want custody of Jasmine."

"So, you think you're just going to get me to give her to you?"

"Well, no; but I do plan on fighting for her."

"Huh?"

"This will be settled in court." Jo said, walking around Logan and Joanna to walk towards the doors that lead to the hospital rooms. "I will get custody of my child."

XxX

"So, what are we supposed to be doing today?" Kendall asked, throwing his phone onto the couch beside him. He had just gotten off the phone with Logan, who said that him and James weren't allowed to go to the hospital and see Jasmine.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to mope around the house." James said, sinking further into the couch.

It wasn't fair, Logan was forcing them to stay away from the hospital and James didn't understand why. It was weird to have Logan want nothing to do with you, especially after the other night. And Logan's been distant since that night, which was unfair. James was trying to get over Logan, who seemed to be wanting nothing to do with James now that James was seeing Sean again. And maybe that was because of what James told Logan about Sean, but Logan should be happy that James was trying.

And now Logan didn't even want Kendall there. And that didn't make sense; since when did Logan hate Kendall? What did Kendall do to _make _Logan hate him? And why didn't James know about it?

"Hey, Kendall?"

"Yeah, James?"

"What did you do to make Logan hate you?"

"Oh, well…" Kendall knew that he shouldn't lie about this, and a part of him wanted to tell the truth. But he didn't want James to hate him for it, like Logan did. "I, uh, did something that I shouldn't have."

"What did you do?"

Kendall sat there for a while, trying to debate on whether he should tell James or not. But in the end, he knew that it was the right thing to do. "I cheated on Carlos."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"It was stupid. I was stressed and Jo said that she wanted to catch up. So, I went to call her the other day and try to get things off my mind; and we met up at a bar." Kendall stopped, trying to remember everything that happened. "After we met up, we talked for a little while and drank a bit. When we finished our fourth drink, I think, we went to dance. Somehow, we ended up making our way into the restroom. That's all I really remember."

"So, you were drunk?"

"Yeah, and I was stupid for doing it. And I know that I shouldn't be making excuses for what I did. But I don't know what else to say. I didn't mean to do it. But I was just stressed, and in the middle of all the drama going on with you and Logan and Jett and Jasmine and Carlos, and I guess I just got lost in the drama free feel of it."

**A/N: Basically, I feel like I keep dragging this story out longer than it should be. But I'm enjoying writing the story and adding more drama. And I hope the custody part of this wasn't going too far with the Jo thing.**

**But aside from that, Kendall has everyone knowing about him cheating. And Joanna is in the story now. So, I hope that makes up for the more drama added into the story. But I promise things only get better from here on out. :D**


	18. Court

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs.**

**A/N: This story has been so full of drama…I gotta say I stuck to my word about this being more drama filled than BMT. And I'm actually not sure if I'm happy about that or not. But with the responses that I get from everyone, I wanna say that I'm at least okay with how this ended up.**

**It's not over yet, so don't think that I'm trying to get rid of you already because of the first paragraph, but I wanna say that it'll be over within the next five or six chapters, maybe. I don't wanna promise anything. But there is no other drama being added to the story, I can promise you that. :D And since we are kind of on the track of ending this, I will not be doing a sequel. Although, I might do a one shot after that will be full of cuteness.**

**This chapter, although starts off different, has the court hearing in it. EVERYTHING is settled during that time – including the real father of Jasmine. And I hope you guys are okay with the results of that. I'm sorry if the court part seems rushed or off from what really happens. I would have researched for this chapter, but the internet has been really messed up lately and I didn't want to have to deal with that while I was writing this chapter.**

**And as for the wait for this chapter, I am so sorry. I didn't want to take this long to update, but I kept getting distracted by reading and beginning on the new stories – and it's plural because I worked on three of them out of the four from the vote so I was ready – that I could help myself.**

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Carlos woke up the next day, cuddled up into the side of Kendall with his arms wrapped around his waist. The night before he had kept to his word, not cuddling up to Kendall's side, but sometimes he didn't have the willpower to keep to what he said. And last night he felt bad for Kendall; Logan hadn't allowed him or James to come to the hospital to see Jasmine, all because Kendall had upset Carlos and James was conflicting Logan's thoughts. He didn't blame Logan for being upset about everything that's been going on lately, but Logan didn't have to ban Kendall and James from going to the hospital.

And so, Carlos had somehow managed to get himself to forget about Kendall cheating on him and cuddle up with Kendall throughout the night.

He wanted to get out of bed before Kendall woke up but when he started to slip out of Kendall's grasp, Kendall tightened his grip around Carlos' waist and pulled him into his chest. Carlos' face was buried in Kendall's chest and he could smell the familiar scent that was completely Kendall, he almost got lost in the scent and forgot the fact that he was supposed to be mad at the blond.

He started pushing against Kendall's chest, raising his hands so the rested on Kendall's pectorals and lightly pushed against them. Kendall instantly lessened his hold on Carlos, knowing that if he put up a fight it would just make things worse.

Carlos quickly got out of the bed, looking at Kendall for a second to see the hurt look on his face before fast walking out of the room towards the kitchen. He hated being mad at Kendall, but he had a very good reason to be and having to see the looks that Kendall sent his way only made things worse.

When he got downstairs, walking into the kitchen, he came across James and Logan sitting at the breakfast counter awkwardly. Logan was gripping onto his coffee cup tighter than normal, while James was looking down towards the counter as if it showed him the answers to whatever unasked question was on his mind.

"Morning, guys." Carlos greeted, making his way to the seat that was left open between James and Logan to sit down.

"Morning," They said in unison, not looking towards Carlos as the word left their mouth.

They sat there in silence, minds wondering as they tried to think of something to say to break the awkward silence. Kendall was the one to break it, walking into the room and asking if anyone was hungry. The three of them agreed, sending grateful smiles in Kendall's direction as he started grabbing pancake mix, bacon and eggs out of the fridge and panty.

"So, how'd you guys sleep?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan and James mostly for the answer.

"Didn't get much sleep last night." Was Logan's answer, thinking back to what Jo had told him about talking things to court to settle whether or not Logan was able to keep Jasmine. He hadn't told any of them about it, scared to even think about what they would say – especially Carlos, who was the closest to Jasmine out of the three.

"Why not?" Carlos asked. He knew that something happened when Logan went to talk to his mother at the hospital yesterday; Logan had come back depressed and not really talking, just staring off into space and not paying much attention to anyone unless it was Jasmine, who was demanding Logan's attention.

"I just had a lot on my mind last night."

"Well, if you need anyone to talk to, we're here." Carlos said, raising his hand to pat Logan on the back.

"Um," Logan began, looking down at the counter to keep from looking anyone in the eyes. "I think you guys should know something…"

"You didn't impregnate anyone, did you?" James teased, hoping it would cause the tense feeling in the air to disappear.

"N-no, nothing like that, James." Logan looked over towards James, smiling a little to show his appreciation for what James was trying to do. "But, it's kind of shocking."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Logan exclaimed, shooting Kendall a glare at thinking that Logan did something. "It's just, uh…yesterday I was talking to my mom because she was at the hospital and she wanted to talk, and Jo showed up…"

"What did _Jo_ do?"

"She," Logan stopped talking, looking at Kendall as if to answer Kendall's question through the contact of their eyes. But something in Kendall's eyes said that he knew exactly what Logan was going to say next, and his eyes held rage and disappointment at the thought of whatever else was swirling around in his mind. "She wants custody of Jasmine."

XxX

The next three weeks went by quickly, Logan getting a notice in the mail the same day that he told them about Jo wanting custody. The notice stated that the court hearing would be held today – October 16 – and that Jo Taylor was asking for custody of her five year old daughter, Jasmine Rose. Kendall also got a notice, stating that he was to bring in some type of DNA, that way by the time they were to go to court they could state who the real father of Jasmine was – that scared both Kendall and Logan, not sure if they wanted to know the truth.

A week after Logan received the notice, Jasmine was able to go home. Logan didn't allow her out of his sight for even a second, as he was afraid something like that was going to happen once again. The only person that he really trusted to be left alone with Jasmine was Carlos, even though he was the driver, because at the moment he was trying to keep James and Kendall away from Jasmine and him because he still hadn't completely forgiven Kendall for cheating on Carlos and James was just completely hard to keep his feelings away from.

Carlos had managed to somehow forgive Kendall. He was still a little unsure of whether he should trust him or not, but Carlos couldn't stay mad at Kendall for too long. Kendal was planning on proving to Carlos someway that he was still trustworthy and he hoped that he'd find some way to do that soon.

James stayed away from Sean, hoping that would bring Logan back to him. But with Logan worrying about the court date, trying to forgive Kendall for hurting Carlos, and keeping Jasmine out of harm's way, it was a little hard to even get two words in without Logan getting frustrated and annoyed. So, James kept his distance from everyone, not wanting to upset anyone more than they all were already.

James hoped that today would change everything, hoped that Jasmine would stay in Logan's custody and not go to Jo. James hoped that Jett wasn't that father, but he didn't want Kendall being the father either; so he wasn't sure about that one. He hoped that Logan was alright with the outcome of who the father was, even if Logan thought the same way as James. James just hoped today went okay.

As they made their way to the courthouse, they kept quiet; no one knew what to say that wouldn't upset Logan. Jasmine wasn't sure what was going on, Logan hadn't wanted to tell her anything because he was nervous about the outcome.

Logan's mother was meeting them at the courthouse; she was going to sit with Jasmine and make sure she was behaving during the whole thing. She had been bugging Logan about telling Jasmine what was going to happen, if Jo earned custody, but Logan didn't want to hurt her with the news about who her mother was and what would happen.

"Jasmine," Logan began as soon as they got there and everyone was out of the car. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, daddy?" Jasmine's eyes were wide, full of innocence and curiosity, that Logan almost said _fuck it_ and jumped into the front and drove away; he didn't care what he was told today, he had become Jasmine's father and no one could deny that.

But Logan knew that that would just cause him to go to jail and he wouldn't even have the chance to keep Jo and Jett away from her.

"You know how your mommy and I aren't with each other?" Jasmine nodded her head. "Well, she's here today."

"I get to meet mommy?"

"Well, not exactly…" This was a lot harder than Logan had anticipated and he wasn't ready for this. "She wants to take you." And maybe that wasn't the right words to say.

"Take me? Where?" Her eyes were full of excitement, thinking that she was going to spend time with her mother for the first time in her life.

"No, um. What I mean is… She wants to take you from me."

Her eyes filled with tears at that statement, confused and upset as to why her mother would be so cruel.

"B-but she can't do that!" She wrapped her arms around Logan's waist, squeezing at tight as her little arms could go. "She can't take me from you, daddy."

Tears welled up in his eyes at hearing Jasmine say that, he didn't want that to happen but he had no control over what the court decided, if they decide to take Jasmine away from him.

There was a knock on the window, bringing Logan to look up and see his mother at the door. He didn't get out, only wrapping his arms around Jasmine and closing his eyes as his mother continued the knock on the window. Seconds later, Jasmine was out of his arms and replaced with someone a whole lot bigger that her and very familiar.

At first, Logan wanted to fight James from hugging him, but as the tears continued to fall from his eyes he stopped pushing and allowed himself to bury his face in James' neck as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling James closer to him.

"Shh" James repeated a couple times, rubbing Logan's back. "It's gonna be okay."

"H-how do you kn-know?" Logan whispered, turning his head so he could look at James' mouth as he spoke.

"Because you are an amazing father, Logie, and if the judge takes Jasmine away from you then he or she is stupid."

XxX

Sooner than they all would have liked, they were walking into the courtroom. Logan tensed at the sight of Jo and Jett; Jo was sitting at one of the tables in the front and Jett was sitting behind her. James was standing next to him, so when James noticed the change in Logan, James took hold of Logan's hand and squeezed to reassure him that everything would be alright.

They walked over to the table, Logan let go of James' hand so he could go sit down with Kendall and Carlos. Logan was nervous, he wasn't sure what was going to happen or what he was going to be asked, if her was to be asked anything.

His lawyer was sitting at the table already, hands clasped on the table in front of her as she waited for the judge to come in and start. Logan quickly stood next to him, hearing someone stating for everyone to find their seats before standing and waiting for the judge to sit down before anyone else could.

When everyone was seated again, the judge introduced the situation and mentioned that Jo Taylor was seeking custody of Jasmine Rose, who was staying with Logan Mitchell.

The judge asked for each side of the story; Jo started first. Jo mentioned how at the time of being pregnant she had been having a rough time at home and that she been dating Logan's best friend. She didn't mention that she had slept with Jett or Brian at the time, them both being the reason why Jo and Kendall broke up. She had continued on with how her and Logan were engaged shortly afterwards, ignoring the fact that it was forced. And then she ended with when she had given birth, Logan took Jasmine and left.

When the judge looked over at Logan, mostly disapproving the made up story that Jo had just stated. Logan mentioned how when he and Jo had met he was being forced into marrying her by his grandparents because they believe in marriage at a young age. He stated how Jasmine hadn't wanted anything to do with Jasmine and how Jo just wanted to get an abortion, but Logan didn't want that so he suggested giving birth and allowing Logan to take care of Jasmine. he finished by saying that when she gave birth, she was already out of his life and leaving Jasmine and him alone; she didn't look back.

Logan's lawyer was the first to call up witnesses; James being her first witness. She asked about James' and Logan's relationship, asked what brought them to break up, and asked why he hadn't fought for Logan. James's answered with the truth; they had dated until James' parents and Logan's grandparents forced them apart, James didn't fight because he didn't know where Logan went after his grandparents took him away. Then she asked when they met again and why they hadn't gotten together; James answered with recently and because Logan had been concerned about Jasmine liking their relationship.

She then called Jett to the witness stand. She asked about his and Logan's relationship, asked what brought them to break up, and why Jett had done it through a piece of paper. Jett answered with they had gotten together when Jasmine had been a year and a half, they had started off as friends but quickly escalated into something more, they had broken up because Jett hadn't actually liked Logan but was concerned about Jasmine, and he had broken up with Logan though a piece of paper because Jett knew that it would hurt Logan and he didn't want to see his face. The last question that she asked was if he knew that there was a possibility that Jasmine was his; he answered with yes.

During the questioning of both of them, she had asked if Logan was a good father; their answers were yes. Jett had been really hesitant to answer truthfully, but in the end he decided that he'd rather be on Logan's side of things than Jo's side and told everyone the truth.

Jo's lawyer was then able to go up and ask questions; the first person that she called up was Logan. He asked Logan about his side of the story, why it wasn't matching up to Jo's side, asked about his grandparents, why they wanted to force him into a marriage, and asked about Logan's relationship with Jasmine. Logan answered with Jo wouldn't be telling the truth if she wanted custody of Jasmine, his grandparents – once again – believed in marrying at a young age, and Jasmine was his world. The lawyer then asked about the car wreck that Jasmine was recently in, what happened and why Logan wasn't with her. He answered with that was the day that Logan found out that Jett had called off the engagement and that he had come home to an empty apartment. He asked Logan why he had taken the opportunity to take care of someone else's child when Logan had no reason to. Logan answered with he didn't believe in abortion and he'd rather take care of Jasmine himself than have Jo kill something that was innocent.

The DNA results were brought up after that. Jett ended up the father, shocking pretty much everyone in the room that was associated with Jasmine and Logan.

Logan was a little relieved about that, not having to worry about Kendall being around her all the time and him being the father, while Logan was being the one that was taking care of her. But he was kind of disappointed because that meant, even though Jett was out of his life, Logan would have to be reminded of Jett each and every day. That is, if Logan got to keep custody of Jasmine.

Somehow, the judge had been on Logan's side, because as it came to the end of the court hearing, the judge said that Logan was able to keep custody of Jasmine and allowed the option of Jo being able to see her on weekends, provided that Logan was with them at all times. Jo refused, mad that she had lost.

Once the judge was out of the room, Logan went running towards Jasmine, picking her up in his arms and hugging her tight. He never wanted to let go of her.

"I love you, sweetheart."

**A/N: Alright, I know that you guys were hoping that Kendall was the father…and at one point, so was I. But as Logan thought in the chapter, it would have been awkward for him and Kendall, if Kendall had been the father. So, I decided that Jett would be a better idea than Kendall…and I gotta thank someone for that idea, hopefully she knows who she is. :D**

**The story is almost over, so don't forget to GO AND VOTE ON MY POLL on my profile. There are two Kames stories, a Kogan, and a Jagan on the poll. So, please go and vote. And if you took the time to review and tell me your thoughts of this chapter, it would mean everything to me. :)  
Peace.**


	19. Forgiveness

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else that may be recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that have been added.**

**A/N: So, I am so sorry about the long wait. I've been sick and not really wanting to do much except sleep throughout the whole day…which is what I did the whole time. But I'm better now, and I'm hoping I will be a lot faster to update this time.**

**The end of the last chapter was a little rushed – and I'm sorry about that to those that wanted more out of the court part – but I didn't want to drag it out and I wasn't sure how it was supposed to go and I didn't want to make that chapter any longer than it was. So, I kept it rushed and I happened to like the way that it turned out…**

**Like I said in last chapter's author's note…IT'S ALMOST OVER. And I just gotta say thank you to everyone that has read this so far, and that I absolutely love all of you guys, whether you reviewed or favorited or alerted or not. It means a lot to me that you guys even took the time and read the story.**

**And since it's almost over…I still have my poll up for those who haven't voted on what my next story will be. And hopefully I do a lot better at juggling my stories than I did during this story. :)**

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Later that night, Logan put Jasmine to bed in their room before following James into his room. James was in his bathroom when Logan walked in, so Logan was able to slip out of his clothes then into the bed before James came out and saw him. Logan was already half asleep when James finally came out of the bathroom, clad in only a pair of boxer briefs that looked at least two sizes smaller than normal.

"Logan?"

The sound of his name being whispered brought Logan out of his half sleeping state and he looked up at James, who was frozen in the doorway of the bathroom. They stared at each other for awhile; James was trying to figure out whether or not Logan was messing with him like he had been the whole time he had been staying there or not.

Finally, Logan lifted a hand and held it out for James to take in his own. When James did, Logan pulled him down to the bed so that way he was lying down next to him. Once James got comfortable, Logan scooted closer to lay his head down on James' chest and wrap his arms around his waist. James tensed at the feel of Logan's naked chest pressed up against his side, memories of them having sex flooding into his mind as Logan nuzzled his head into the crook of James' neck.

"G'night, Jamie" Logan muttered before sleep overtook his senses, pulling him into a sleep full of what could be if he and James were to get back together.

The use of the nickname left James breathless, the last time Logan had called him that was when they had slept together. It brought back all the memories from high school, before all the drama had tore the apart and didn't allow them to see each other for five whole years. And now things were a lot different than back then; but he wouldn't have it any other way, as long as Logan stayed by his side and didn't regret coming in here the next day.

"Goodnight, Logie." James whispered, giving a small kiss to the top of Logan's head before closing his eyes and allowing himself to fall asleep.

XxX

"Kendall?" Carlos' voice broke through the quiet that had settled around them.

"Hmm?"

"You're not disappointed that you aren't Jasmine's real father, are you?"

"I don't know." And the truth was, he didn't know. Sure, he thought that it would have been better on Logan, if it was Kendall's DNA instead of Jett's. But at the same time, he thought it would be a little awkward on him and Logan both if Kendall had ended up being the father and them both saw each other every day. "Not really, because I don't think I could be able to handle knowing that I had a daughter and I wasn't able to be her father. But I think it would have been easier on Logan, if it had been my DNA instead of Jett's. You know?"

"Yeah, because he's trying to get over Jett and knowing that Jasmine has some kind of connection to him isn't really helping him." Carlos said, debating on whether or not to say what he was thinking at the moment; quickly, he decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't mention it. "But I'm happy that it wasn't you."

"Me too."

XxX

Logan decided, the next morning, to spend the whole day with Jasmine. James had joined them, silently hoping that this would be the day that would bring the three of the together, as a family; and Logan was praying for the same thing, but wasn't going to get his hopes up. They had gone to get ice cream, gone to the park and played on the swings, and somehow Jasmine had convinced Logan and James – mostly James, who was having a hard time saying no to her – to take her to the animal shelter; which was where they were at the moment. They were in the dog section; dogs being Jasmine's favorite animal.

"Ooh!" Jasmine exclaimed, stopping in front of a puppy. "I want this one!"

Logan sighed, she had said that about every one they walked by and he had replied with the same statement, "Jasmine, sweetie, we can't get a dog."

"B-but, I want one!" Jasmine pouted, looking over to James. "Pwease?"

She stuck her bottom lip out, batting her eyelashes in a way that made James look over towards Logan, asking for help. He had been yelled at for giving in to take her to the animal shelter; giving in now, would just be asking for more trouble.

"Jasmine," Logan sighed, "How about we think about, okay?"

Logan knew that saying that was probably a bad idea, because that was basically promising her they'd get a dog. And promising a child anything was like saying that they were going to get it no matter what. But the smile that Jasmine gave him after he said that made it worth it, he couldn't help himself when he looked over towards the puppy and decide that he wouldn't mind getting a dog.

"Okay!" Jasmine exclaimed, taking hold of James' hand and pulling him towards the door that lead to the kittens. "Can we get a kitten, too?"

XxX

Kendall and Carlos spent their day home, watching movies that Carlos picked out and eating pizza and popcorn. Halfway through the first movie, Carlos had ended up pushing aside the fact that Kendall cheated on him and cuddled up into Kendall's side; which had caused Kendall to feel like there was hope for them going back to normal.

"Hey, Kendall?" Carlos asked, the credits to the second movie playing on the television screen. "You wanna pick a movie?"

"You sure?" Kendall wanted to make sure because he picked scary movies, and Carlos didn't like scary movies; but Carlos was willingly give Kendall the chance to chose a scary movie.

"Yeah" Carlos said, sitting up to allow Kendall to slide off the couch and walk over to the movies. "Just nothing too scary, please?"

Kendall chuckled at the request but agreed nonetheless. He couldn't help but remember the reasons of why he loved the Latino – his fear of scary movies being one of them. And once the reasons started going through his head, the guilt came flooding back.

"Carlos?" Kendall turned to look at said boy, noticing how Carlos standing up and walking towards him. "I'm sorry."

"Shh," Carlos wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, pulling his face down so they faces were barely an inch apart. "I know, and… I forgive you."

"N-no, you – you shouldn't forgive me so easily." Kendall shook his head, he couldn't believe how easily Carlos could forgive him for something so serious. "I cheated on you. You were in the hospital, feeling guilty for getting into a car wreck that wasn't your fault, and I went a slept with Jo."

"I-I know, Kenny." Carlos sighed, biting down on his bottom lip as he willed the tears that were threatening to fall away. "I'm not saying that it doesn't hurt, knowing that you went to Jo, but I forgive you."

A choked sob slipped past Kendall's lips at that. "Why?"

Carlos unwrapped his arms from around Kendall's neck only to bring his hands to rest on Kendall's cheeks, keeping Kendall from turning his face. Standing up on his tip toes, Carlos brushed their lips together, reveling in the feel of softness to Kendall's lips. "Because I love you."

Another choked sob made its way out of Kendall's throat as he wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist and buried his face in the crook of Kendall's neck.

"I love you, too, Carlos. So, so much."

XxX

"Thank you, Daddy!" Jasmine said for the thousandth time.

While James and Jasmine were looking at the kittens, Logan had gone to find someone to help him out and together, the two of them found the perfect dog for Jasmine. it wasn't the one that Jasmine had picked out, but it was very good with children and it was a puppy; the only down side was that it wasn't potty trained, but James said that he'd help with that.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Logan loved the excitement that Jasmine was showing. He had been nervous about the dog because she hadn't seen that one before she went off with James to look at the kittens. But she had been excited about the fact that she got a puppy and she couldn't be happier.

They had just gotten to the house after stopping at the store to get the things that they'd need for the dog; Jasmine had begged to get the puppy a couple toys and a dog bed, which was bigger than the dog but he'd grow into it.

At the moment, they were standing outside, watching Jasmine and the puppy run around the yard, playing with the new toys.

"You know, you're gonna have to think of a name." Logan mentioned, scooting closer to James as they continued to watch.

"Me?" James asked, looking away from Jasmine and the puppy. Even though it was nothing major, like naming a child or moving in together, James knew that this had to mean something for the two of them.

"Yeah, I want you to name him."

"Why?"

"Because" Logan started, looking over towards James. "I want you to be a part of our lives."

"Really?" The excitement in James' voice was unmistakable and it made Logan even more sure of what he just said.

"Well, yeah." Logan started, looking over towards Jasmine as she played around with the dog. "But, only if you want to."

"Well, in that case… Jaz!" The little girls head snapped up at the mention of her name, noticing that James had called her. "What do you think of Fox?"

"Yeah!" Her eyes lit up at the name, excited about the puppy's new name. "I love it!"

"It's settled." James smiled, turning his attention back to Logan. "What do you think?"

Their faces were a lot closer then, only a couple inches separating them; and the distance was slowly getting smaller. But as soon as their lips were brushing together, the front door flew open and a very familiar voice was bringing them both back to reality.

"What is this?"

"Fox!" Jasmine and James exclaimed at the same time, bringing a smile to Logan's face.

"Daddy got him for me!" Jasmine exclaimed, running towards Carlos. "Come play with us!"

Kendall made his way over to Logan, while James went to play with Carlos and Jasmine. He stopped a couple feet away from Logan, unsure of whether or not Logan was still mad at him.

"You know, I'm not mad at you. I should be, but I'm not." Logan said, keeping his eyes on James and Jasmine. "As long as you and Carlos stay together and get passed this, I'm not mad."

"He forgave me; we were talking about it before we came out here."

Logan finally looked over to Kendall, noticing his bloodshot eyes. It was weird seeing Kendall like this; he was the leader out of everyone, the one that everyone went to when things went wrong. But Kendall was the one that needed someone, and Logan was too caught up in his own drama and his anger to realize that. And that made him feel guilty.

"I don't know why he forgave me. Well, he said it was because he loves me, but I don't think that's all of it. And I know that it'll take him awhile to trust me, but I'm glad that he's not made at me anymore."

"Kendall,"

"No, I understand why you were mad at me. I cheated on Carlos, Logan; I know. And I'm going to prove to him every day that he's the one that I want, not Jo; and, even if I have to prove it to you too, I will. Because you two are my best friends, and so is James, and knowing that you don't trust me really hurts."

"Kendall, I'm sorry." Logan said, reaching over to rest his hand on Kendall's bicep. "I – to tell you the truth – kind of understand; things got overwhelming, and everyone was coming to you for help. We shouldn't have put you in the middle of anything. And I forgive you, as long as you accept my apology for being overwhelming."

"Deal" Kendall smiled, pulling Logan into a hug.

**A/N: Little short, I know. And I'm sorry about that, considering you guys had to wait three weeks for something so short. But I think I made up for the length for everything that was in the chapter. Kenlos forgave each other, Jagan are finally together, and Kogan are friends again – although they never stopped being friends.**

**And I have a question. Do you guys want another chapter after this, or is this a good place to end? I kind of think it's a good place to end, but if you guys want one more chapter, I will give you guys another one. Or I could just make a one shot and have it really long and full of tons of drama and fluff. Either work for me.**


	20. Author's Note

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Okay, so…I just want to apologize for telling you all that the last chapter might be the last one for the story; it's not. I just wasn't sure if it would have been appropriate for the story to do one final chapter. But after much debate – reading your guys' reviews and some unexplained events – I decided to do one last chapter. And because it will be the last one – officially – I wanted to do something really nice for you guys.**

**At first, I thought about sending something out to you guys…But two problems. One: I don't have that much money to be sending things across the country or even world. Two: I couldn't decide. So, instead, I decided that you guys deserved a long chapter. So, the final chapter might take longer than normal – or expected or acceptable – which is why I'm doing this author's note.**

**While I'm explaining myself and telling you guys that I'm doing another chapter, I think it's only appropriate to thank everyone that influenced the idea. So, thank you SO MUCH to: **_**8D SerenityCrystal Tear 83, bubzchoc, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, Cookie Monster Giggles, Stallion8426, Kechiko, DBZ Awesum, Kogalicous-Henderwhore, DianaMaslowx, winterschild11, and the two guests.**_** You all are awesome, and I couldn't thank you enough for reviewing every time that you guys did; so, thanks. :D**

**And, while I'm at it…I posted the new story. First chapter. It's called **_**Fix A Heart**_**. And for those who voted…Bad boy, Kogan won. So, that's what it is. And I highly recommend everyone that's read this story to go read it…even though it's not Jagan. But I think you guys will like it so far. And I'm gonna try to update sooner than I have been and promise that the chapters will be at least three thousand words; no shorter. :D**

**And…to leave you guys… Tomorrow is my birthday. I don't think you'll care much, but I'm pretty excited. I'm turning 19! And for one of my presents, I got to go to my first concert; which I have to admit that was pretty awesome. I never realized that you could love a band more than I already did. But once you see a band live, it's just 10x more love for them. However, sadly it wasn't Big Time Rush. **

**So, with all of that being said, thank you to everyone that wasn't mentioned for reading, favoriting, and following this story and **_**Bite My Tongue**_**. :D**

**Peace.**


	21. Soon?

**Make You Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else recognizable. I only own the plot and Sean and Jasmine. And of course Brian from **_**Bite My Tongue**_**.**

**A/N: So, basically, this feels more like the last chapter than Chapter Nineteen. I'm writing this Author's Note and I'm already getting teary eyed. :(**

**But, um, I wanna say thanks to everyone! I don't feel the need to list everyone this time, because you all know who you are. So, just, thanks. I don't know what I would have done without any of you guys; probably not have a sequel and no reason for any of the other stories that I have started (and haven't finished). **

**Uh, I've done this a couple times already, but I just wanna say how much it means to me to hear that I've opened you up to these stories and that I was the first story that you read on here, **_**DianaMaslowx**_**. You have no idea how much that means to me and how much I loved getting emails saying that you've reviewed. And this is the last chapter of this story and I honestly am gonna miss getting these reviews from you.**

_**Winterschild11**_**, you've been here since the beginning. And I actually haven't thanked you for that, yet. So, thank you for sticking with this and dealing with all the ups and downs of the two stories. I loved seeing your reviews, which was usually the first review of each chapter. And I was always excited seeing when you were first to review. And I just loved that you went through the whole thing with me. So, thank you for sticking through this and loving the story. :)**

**Another person that stuck through this whole thing is **_**Kechiko**_**. And I honestly gotta say how much that actually means to me, that you have stuck through all of this with me. I enjoyed seeing your reviews, also. And I loved reading them.**

**I think between the three of you guys, I have fallen in love with this story more than I thought was possible.**

**Uh, this chapter I wanna do a few things that haven't been finished before now. And I think that this is a great way to finish this story and it makes up for the long wait and the fact that I'm actually finishing this story and not doing another sequel; which I really wanna do, but I don't wanna be the person that can't find out how to end something. But look out for a one shot about this story, and I promise that'll make ya'll cry because I already have an idea for that.**

**I feel bad for making this the longest Author's Note ever, but I wanted to make sure you guys knew all of this and I didn't want to add another chapter just to tell you guys all of this. So, sorry about that. But I guess in a way it's delaying the inevitable, for those that are actually reading this, anyways.**

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Twenty.**

Logan Mitchell had always been a jealous person. He'd always had trouble knowing that the person that he liked was alone with someone else that liked him. Sean was no exception to that rule.

So, when he came home from dropping Jasmine off on her first day of school and he saw James and Sean alone in the living room, Logan got more than a little jealous about it. It wasn't even the fact that Sean was someone that liked James. It was the fact that Sean was Sean, and Sean had dated James and hurt his heart. And Logan didn't like him.

As soon as Logan spotted Sean sitting a little too close to James on the couch, he made his way over to them and sat down on James' lap, ignoring the rest of the couch and the chairs on either side of the couch.

He wasn't above showing people what belonged to him, and Sean was definitely gonna understand that sitting too close to his boyfriend was the worst mistake that he could have made. Especially two seconds later, when Logan gave James a big, wet kiss on the mouth.

"Hey, babe." James breathed out once Logan pulled away from his mouth. "Sean and I were just talking."

"Oh, yeah?" Logan didn't want to show that he was being sarcastic, especially when he knew that James knew all about the jealousy that he always felt, but he couldn't seem to stop the sarcasm to seep out and show itself. He was sure that Sean heard it as well. "What about?"

"Just that I found the love of my life." There was a big smile on James' face when he said that; partially due to the jealousy, partially due to the fact that he was able to say that about Logan now that they were together once again.

"I love you, too."

They shared another kiss. This time, James allowed Logan to slip his tongue past his lips and thread his fingers in his hair. They stayed like that for a few seconds, forgetting all about Sean sitting next to them on the couch. But once they pulled away, James seemed to remember that he was there.

"Sorry about that." James' face was bright red, embarrassed that he had allowed Logan to get him to forget about the audience that they had.

He hadn't been that way with Sean, which was partly why he was embarrassed. And by the dejected look on Sean's face, James knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"It's fine." His voice was shaky, as if he was trying to get himself to not cry, and his teeth were digging into his bottom lip. "I think I'm gonna go. I have things to do."

"Are you sure? I doubt Logan would mind if you stayed." James glared over towards Logan, hoping that he got the message to stay quiet about how he felt about Sean and him staying a little bit longer.

"I don't think that's true, but thanks anyways. I have to go meet up with a few friends."

And with that, Sean walked out of the house. James knew that he'd probably never see him again, and maybe that was for the best, but he couldn't help but feel bad for him. he knew what it was like to love someone and to never think you'd see them again.

"God, why was he here?"

"Because I wanted to make sure he understood the reasons why he had been brought back into my life." James looked down at the ground, feeling embarrassed for those reasons because it had been selfish and rude for him to do what he did, but it had worked out perfectly. So, he wasn't complaining.

"And what was that?"

James knew that Logan didn't ask to get the answers, knowing that Logan had already found them out, but he responded anyways. "Because I was trying to make you jealous."

Logan faked a gasp, throwing his hand over his heart in faux astonishment. "My, my. I never thought I'd see the day where James Diamond would play someone like that." he shook his head, closing his eyes so he couldn't look James in the eye. "I must say, I'm more than a little shocked.

"Oh, shut up." James slapped him against the chest, showing that he knew Logan was faking. "Just be lucky that it worked."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Logan said, ignoring the fact that James told him to shut up.

"You were jealous, Logan, admit it."

"I will admit no such thing."

"But it's the truth."

"Uh, no. It's not the truth." Logan opened his eyes, looking James in the eye with an intensity that made him nervous for what was going to happen next. "I will never admit that I was jealous of _Sean_."

James decided to let it go, knowing full well that Logan was never going to admit it. So, instead of arguing with him, James leaned forward and sealed their lips together.

XxX

Logan started schooling to become a doctor, leaving Jasmine alone at the house with James when she comes home from school herself. James had originally brought her with him to his job, but after coming in later a couple too many times, his boss had let him go. James didn't really mind, mostly because it was a lot harder to do his job as he watched Jasmine, who seemed to be really hyped up every time she came to his job.

Logan had told him that it was fine if they just called a babysitter to watch Jasmine, but James had said that it was the least that James could do since Logan had allowed him back in his life.

So, James and Jasmine had started spending their time in the backyard with Fox, chasing each other around the yard. Sometimes, when they felt like they both deserved some ice cream, they'd take Fox for a walk around the town or go to the park.

At the moment, though, James and Jasmine were sitting at the kitchen table, Jasmine coloring a picture for her father and James drawing a picture to put on the fridge once it's done; Jasmine had pouted until James gave in, sat down, and picked up a crayon.

"James," Jasmine spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen over them when James sat down at the table.

"Yeah?" James looked up from his drawing, noticing the confused look on her face.

"Why did my mommy want to take me from daddy?"

James bit down on his bottom lip, hard enough to almost draw blood, thinking of the best way to answer that question without upsetting her; he wasn't good with her crying, having figured that out last night when he offered to put her to bed for Logan.

"Um, well…" James stopped, noticing Logan standing in the doorway but wasn't making any effort to help James out. This was a test, he knew, and wasn't sure what the right answer was. "I don't know, Jaz. But I do know that your daddy loves you very much and won't let her take you from him."

"Promise?"

"Jasmine, I promise that your daddy won't let anyone take you from him." James smiled, ignoring the need to look over at Logan in fear that he didn't say the right thing. There was no doubt in his mind that Logan wouldn't let anyone take her from him, but Logan might have wanted him to say something different.

"Okay!" Jasmine stood up from her seat and walked over to where James was sitting, throwing her arms around his waist before she looked over towards the doorway. "Daddy! James drew pictures with me!"

"He did?"

"Yeah, and I drew you a picture!" She ran over to pick up her picture before running over to Logan and showing him the picture that she colored.

"Oh, wow! This is awesome, Jazzy!"

XxX

Taking Jasmine out to get ice cream the next day, the three of them ran into Jett.

Logan was a little hesitant to run into him, knowing that they had history and that he was Jasmine's real father, but knew that he had a few things to ask him about before they were able to get past everything that's happened.

So, Logan and Jett went and sat down on a bench, while James took Jasmine to get some ice cream.

"So, um, you and James?" Was the first thing that Jett said, breaking the silence after a couple minutes of the two of them sitting on the bench.

"We're together, if that's what you're asking."

"Um, yeah, it is." The tone to his voice made it obvious that he was jealous and maybe a little bit hurt with how fast Logan got over him. But Logan wasn't having any of that; it was Jett's fault that he had to get over him and move on.

"You have no right to be hurt by that, Jett. You took everything out of my apartment and broke up with me, leaving by a piece of _paper_."

They stayed silent for a little while, neither really sure of what to say next. It was getting a little awkward between them, but Logan was unsure of what to say next. He had a few things to ask Jett, but he wasn't sure how to even begin that he just stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry." Jett said, finally breaking the silence once again. "I know that it was cowardly of me to break it off through a piece of paper, but I couldn't bear to look you in the eyes as I did it."

"_Why_?" Jett stayed quiet, mostly because he wasn't sure what Logan was really asking. "Why did you break it off with me?"

"I – I wasn't originally going to." His voice was quiet, mostly due to embarrassment. "I'm not saying that it would have been any nicer of me, but I was going to stay with you and pretend like I _wasn't _the reason that you were missing your furniture. But then Jo showed up and said that I was Jasmine's father and I knew that if you found out, you wouldn't want anything to do with me. So, I ended it."

"Why did you take my furniture?"

"M-my, uh, my mother." Was the only reasoning that Jett gave, but Logan didn't ask for any more information.

"Logie, please believe that I am so sorry for what I've done to you."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Logan asked, not believing that Jett was sorry for everything that he's done. "That's all you can say is you're sorry for what you've done?"

"Logan, please."

"No! Do you not understand what I've gone through because of you? Jasmine and I had _nothing_ after you took everything of ours; and why? Because you're _mother_ told you to. You're an _adult_, Jett, and you're taking orders from your mother. You're a coward, Jett."

"Logie –" Jett began, but got cut off.

"No! You've got no right to call me that!" Logan stood up, turning towards Jett with his arms crossing over his chest. "I don't care how 'sorry'," Logan lifted his hands and made quotations around the word_ sorry_ before continuing. "But you are not going to call me that."

"Logan," Jett paused for a second, making sure that he wasn't going to get cut off again. And when he didn't, he continued. "I – I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I'm not asking you to forgive me, but _please_ understand that I never meant to hurt you in any way, even though it may not seem like it."

"I can't, Jett, because I can't see how you didn't mean to hurt me." And with that, Logan turned around and made his way towards the ice cream parlor, spotting James and Jasmine sitting at one of the tables close to the counter.

XxX

It kind of hit Carlos all at once; how the car crash happened, that is. He was lying in front of the television, waiting for Kendall to come back home from work. Logan was upstairs taking a nap in between classes, while James and Jasmine took Fox out to the park.

He had been in a really good mood leading up to that moment, but as soon as the events came flooding into his mind, tears began to flow down his face and it seemed as though he couldn't breathe.

Once the initial shock wore off, he had managed to stand on his foot and slowly make his way towards the stairs, where he took his time going up them. As soon as he reached the top, he almost lost his balance, but regained it in the hopes of getting to Logan's and James' room before he collapsed.

It took him a couple minutes, having the stop every few seconds in order to stay standing, but once he reached the room that he was headed to, Carlos pushed the door open. The sound of the door slamming against the wall awoke Logan from his sleep jumping up at the sudden noise breaking the silence and hurriedly looking around for the cause. When his eyes landed on Carlos, Logan quickly jumped up to his feet and ran over to him, just in time to stop Carlos from falling to the floor from the overwhelmed feeling that he was having at the sudden remembrance of the crash.

"What's wrong?" Logan didn't get an answer from Carlos, instead he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist as tight as he could and shoved his face into the middle of Logan's chest. "Carlos?"

Carlos didn't answer, just shook his head in hopes of Logan understanding that he couldn't talk at the moment.

And Logan understood. Instead of asking again, Logan led Carlos over to the bed and sat them both down. Carlos crawled onto Logan's lap, moving his arms to around Logan's neck and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Logan was kind of shocked, unsure of what exactly was happening.

They stayed there, Carlos sobbing into Logan's neck and Logan rubbing Carlos' back, until they heard the front door slam shut downstairs. Carlos jumped out of Logan's lap at the sound, only to bury his head in the pillows on the bed, while Logan got out of the bed and whispered that he'd be back as soon as he figured out who that was.

Logan quickly made his way downstairs, hoping to get back up to Carlos as soon as he found out. But once he noticed Kendall sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, he knew that it was a lot more trouble than he personally had hoped.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Kendall asked, lifting his head from the counter to look at Logan. "Oh, hey, Logan."

"What's wrong?" Logan repeated, a little irritated that he couldn't just get a straight answer.

"Oh, uh, nothing." It was nothing new that Kendall always tried to hide when something was bothering him, but Logan was already confused as to why Carlos had practically started crying out of nowhere and now Kendall seemed pissed off about something. He was just hoping that Kendall hadn't cheated again.

"Kendall, tell me. What's wrong?"

"I, uh, got fired."

"Oh, well, you didn't like the job, anyways; right?"

"Right."

"So, what's the big deal?"

"Nothing, I guess." Kendall shrugged, narrowing his eyes at the fact that Logan was being so nonchalant about the whole issue. Usually, Logan was all supportive and understanding, but now Logan seemed distracted and uncaring. "What's your problem?"

"What? I don't have a problem." Logan shook his head, looking around the room in desperate hopes to find something to distract the blond with. Just his luck, he found nothing; so, he just gave up. "I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Don't you have classes?"

"Not for another hour, I'm fine."

"Okay." Kendall looked around, as if just realizing no one else was there. "Where's Carlos?"

"I don't, uh, know."

Logan was always a bad liar, so it was no surprise that Kendall seemed to not believe him.

"Logan, where's my husband?"

"Don't jump to conclusions. I was taking a nap upstairs, when Carlos came into the room."

"What are you not telling me?"

"He was, uh, crying." His voice was quiet, making Kendall lean forward in order to hear Logan.

"Crying?" Kendall's eyebrows furrowed, confused as to why he could have been crying. "Why?"

"I don't know. I was trying to figure that out when you came home."

Kendall, not bothering to reply to Logan, ran up the stairs towards the room that Logan had previously exited, only to find that Carlos had fallen asleep with his head buried in the pillows and his hands gripping onto the blankets underneath him tightly.

XxX

Later that night, when James and Jasmine had finally came home and dinner was being set on the table, Carlos finally woke up and came down the stairs. His eyes were red and puffy, and his clothes were disheveled and out of place. His eyes scanned over everyone, before they landed on Logan. His eyes got teary again at the sight of him.

He made his way over to Logan, completely ignoring the desperate look on Kendall's face, and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"Carlos? You wanna talk about it?" Logan asked, moving Carlos' face so that way they could look each other in the eyes.

"I – I'm so sorry, Logie."

"Sorry, for what?"

"For the car crash." It was barely above a whisper, and the only person that seemed to hear him was Logan.

"Oh, Carlos. You have nothing to be sorry for, I thought we went over that." There was a smile on Logan's, but not from amusement.

"I – I know. But I remembered everything, and I – feel so bad for what happened."

"Carlos, listen to me. It wasn't your fault, okay?" Logan waited for Carlos to nod his head, but he didn't. "I don't care if you looked away from the road for a second. It wasn't your fault. The doctor's even said that you were in the right lane. It was Jett's, okay?"

"Jett?"

"Uh, yeah. Jett was the other person." Logan whispered that, hoping that Jasmine couldn't hear him; because even though Logan hated Jett, Jasmine still loved Jett more than Logan hoped for.

Carlos seemed to calm down a little after that, knowing that he wasn't the one that caused the crash. But he still felt bad, because if he had been paying attention he would have had time to swerve out of the way and get missed. Even though, Carlos knew when to let things go; and Logan seemed to want him to forget about the crash. So, he sat down next to Kendall at the table, and ate along with everyone else.

XxX

James and Jasmine were left alone once again. Jasmine didn't have school today, and James still hadn't found a job.

James was caught off guard when Jasmine said it; but honestly when someone says that – the daughter of your boyfriend, no less – you're kind of caught off guard no matter when it was said or if you were expecting it.

At first, James kind of just stared at her, wondering if what he heard was actually said or not. But then, he asked her to repeat it; and sure enough, he had heard correctly.

"You can marry my daddy." She had a smile on her face when she said it the second time, a little happier at the prospect of that actually happening. "And I can be your flower girl!"

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Well, that's what you want, right? To marry daddy?" She looked expectantly at him, hope and innocence shinning behind her eyes.

"Well, yeah. But what makes you think daddy would want to marry me?"

"Well, daddy's always happy when you're around. And when I asked 'Litos why, he said that daddy loved you and wanted to marry you." She stayed quiet for a little after that, pausing in fear that she said something she shouldn't have. "I asked why daddy wanted to marry you – because you're a guy – and Kendall said – because he was sitting next to 'Litos – that some guys liked other guys, the same way guys liked girls."

"So, you'd be okay if I married your daddy?"

"Yep!" Her smile was back, reaching all the way across her face.

"And you wouldn't mind if I became your other dad?"

"Nope." It was said so nonchalantly, that it brought tears to James' eyes. He had been so worried that Jasmine wouldn't approve of him; but here she was, saying it was okay if he and her daddy got married. "Because it would make daddy happy, and I like spending time with you."

"Well, Jazzy, maybe that'll happen one day."

"Can that bay be soon?"

**A/N: Oh, god. It's officially over. So, it wasn't much longer than some chapters. And I actually wanted at least five thousand words. But I couldn't think of anything else to add to the chapter because everything was pretty much finished already and I didn't want to add anything that made no sense to the ending; plus, I didn't want to ruin the ending by adding something after it. So, you guys get something a little shorter than that.**

**But. Can I just say that this really feels like it was finished, now? I really feel like it's over; unlike last chapter, when I felt like there were things missing. So, thanks to everyone that wanted another chapter after that last one, because it's actually wrapped up and finished this time.**

**Aside from that, look out for the one shot that's after this. Because that's gonna be the one that everyone's probably waiting for. And I have a really good idea as to how I want to do that. So, be patient with me and I'll post that as soon as I finish it.**

**Love you guys. :)**

**Peace.**


End file.
